I'm a Monster
by daphrose
Summary: One year has passed since the escape. Chase can't help but notice that he looks and acts more like Douglas every day. But right now he has bigger things to worry about. An old enemy has returned and is kidnapping members of the Davenport family one by one. His siblings gone once again, Chase's only hope is to revive someone that he himself killed long ago. (Sequel to I'm a Weapon.)
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone! You're probably here from I'm a Weapon. If you haven't read that yet, go do it now, because otherwise this story will not make any sense. I asked you guys if you wanted a sequel, and you seemed REALLY excited about it. I hope it lives up to your expectations! I'm working hard on it and I'm pretty excited about the ideas I have.**

**Now for a few things I didn't have room to put in the summary: First off, this is an AU story. It's in the same AU that I'm a Weapon was in, obviously. I won't go explaining it, because if you've read IAW you should know about it. Second: this story is rated a high T for torture, abuse, kidnappings, intense scenes, fights, blood, and possibly death later on. Just to warn you all!**

**Oh, and one more thing: just imagine the Davenport household the same as it is in the show, with the OLD lab. I just wanted to clarify that.**

**I don't believe I have anything else to say here. Just: Enjoy the story! I do not, of course, own Lab Rats.**

* * *

*** * * Prologue * * ***

* * *

_The past was gone. Douglas was gone. The Triton App was gone. Adam and Bree were here. His uncle, Tasha, and Leo were here. His new life-saving missions were here. The future was here._

_ Chase's life under Douglas's thumb finally faded. The past tried to haunt him, but it couldn't succeed. Though it still impacted him in subtle ways, Chase moved on. He lived for the present and the future. Without "weapon." Without "monster." Instead, with his family. Instead, with _love.

_ But sadly it was not to last. Chase's life became increasingly harder around the time of the one-year anniversary of their freedom. Every day when Chase saw himself in the mirror it alarmed him how much he looked like Douglas. He realized how much he was acting like Douglas. The world seemed to conspire against Chase, taunting him mercilessly. Carelessly uttered words or images he had come to fear were thrown in his face. Chase tried to shove it aside, to act like nothing was wrong for the sake of his family. But it was becoming progressively harder to hide._

_ Chase was falling apart inside. He had a dreadful feeling that something awful was going to happen very soon. Though he didn't know it at the time, he was, unfortunately, correct. Everything that he held dear would be torn away. Everything that he had worked for over the past year would be ripped from his grasp. Everything would work to prove that what Chase had been trying to deny – that he was a weapon, a _monster _– was, in fact, the truth._

* * *

Chase Davenport studied his reflection in the mirror. He tried to bring himself to smile, but he couldn't. He didn't understand why. Chase had everything: a loving family, a roof over his head, and not to mention his awesome super-powers that he used to save the world on a weekly basis. But all that seemed to vanish when he caught glimpses of himself.

The bionic teen attempted to smooth down his hair. Maybe if he did, then Chase wouldn't look so much like _him. _But it didn't work. His spiky hair always just popped back up. It seemed determined to mock him. _You look like _him. _Every day you look more and more like _him. _Have you noticed that you've been acting like _him _too?_

Chase gasped suddenly and stumbled backwards. Then he sighed and tried to calm his nerves. "This is stupid," he muttered to himself. "I'm not like _he _was. I promised myself I would never become like _him."_

_ He's your dad, _that internal voice attempted to argue. _You can't help it. You'll go down the same path. You'll wind up just like _he _did. You'll do the same things as _him.

"No!" Chase whispered hoarsely. He clutched his head and let out a soft moan. "I won't."

A knock on the bathroom door pulled Chase out of his tumultuous thoughts. "Hey!" a female voice called from the other side. "Are you almost done in there?"

Chase opened the door and managed to greet his sister with a grin. "Yeah," he said. "Bathroom's all yours!"

"I swear you take longer to get ready than I do," Bree muttered as she pushed past him. Chase just chuckled a little before heading back to the lab to finish getting ready for school.

When Chase entered the lab he found Adam and Leo arguing about whether the word "sure" was spelled with an "s" or an "s-h." Leo claimed the former; Adam was quite convinced of the latter.

"Sure!" Adam shouted. "Listen to how it sounds! It _has _to be an 's-h!'"

"I know it _sounds _that way, Adam!" Leo said exasperatedly. "But I know for a fact that it's only 's.' Oh, hey, Chase!" The younger boy waved Chase over. "Tell Adam that 'sure' is spelled with an 's,' not an 's-h.'"

Chase grabbed his notebook and flipped it open to a clean page. With his favorite green pencil he wrote the word "sure" in the top corner. "See, Adam?" the youngest bionic said, showing it to his brother. "That's how you spell 'sure.' With an 's.'"

"Aw man!" Adam said with a scowl.

"I swear he never changed in those seven years we were apart," Chase murmured to Leo. His step-cousin chuckled.

"I can tell you that for a fact," Leo put in. "I spent those seven years with him, remember?"

"Right," Chase muttered between gritted teeth. _"You _did." Admittedly there was a part of Chase that was jealous of the relationship Adam and Leo shared. After all, Adam was _his _brother. But Leo was the one who had been there for him in those years when Chase couldn't be.

Chase shook those jealous thoughts out of his head when his uncle walked into the lab. "You guys almost ready for school?" Donald asked.

"Yeah, Uncle D," Adam said. The oldest bionic swung his backpack over his shoulder. Leo nodded in concurrence. Chase didn't move.

"You okay, Chase?" Donald asked worriedly. Chase glanced up, hoping his eyes didn't convey the agitation he was feeling.

"Fine," Chase murmured. Donald walked up and placed a hand on his nephew's forehead. "What are you doing?" Chase demanded as he took a step back.

"Making sure you don't have a fever," Donald said levelly.

"I don't," Chase growled. He inwardly winced at how harsh his voice sounded. Too much like . . .

"You really don't look so good," Donald continued. "Do you want to just stay home today?"

"No!" Chase insisted. "I'm alright, really."

Donald frowned but finally consented, "Alright. But if you need to come home early just call me."

Chase did his best to smile. He knew that Donald understood. You don't come out of an environment like the one Chase had been in without some deep emotional scars. And while Chase could do a good job covering them up, they were still there. On days like today it was painfully obvious that_ they_ _were still there._

About forty-five minutes later the kids arrived at school. Chase let himself forget about his past and everything that was weighing him down. School was an escape. And, with his super-intelligence, a breeze.

Chase was the all-around school nerd. But he was more, too. He was known as the kind of guy who would help you out with homework whenever you needed it. He was known for not taking things at face value. Chase took the time to examine and analyze. Chase was a likable person. Distant, but likable.

_If only they knew, _Chase thought as he walked down the halls and a few acquaintances waved at his passing. _If only they knew all I've been through. All I've done. Would they like me then?_

* * *

_Douglas ran up and pressed his face to the bars. "You listen, boy!" he hissed. Chase froze. "What do you think you'll do now? You think everything I said was a lie? You're still a weapon."_

"_No," Chase insisted. "I'm a human."_

_Douglas let out a laugh that unnerved Chase. "You think the world will see you that way?" Douglas said. "They'll think you're a monster. Because guess what Chase: you _are _a monster. Go ahead, try to hide it. Push it down and imagine it doesn't exist. But someday you won't be able to deny it anymore. You'll cause damage, destroy something, _hurt people._Then you'll realize how right I was. You'll realize that no matter how hard you try, you'll never be normal. You'll always be a weapon. You'll always be a _monster."

* * *

Chase gasped as the memory flooded back into his mind. Without realizing it he sunk to his knees. The world started spinning around him. In the distance he was aware of the fact that his siblings were attempting to talk to him. Everything had a slow-moving, underwater-y feel to it. He felt very detached from reality.

". . . call Uncle Donald?" The end of Bree's question finally managed to snap Chase out of his trance. He jerked up, his breathing rapid.

"N-no," he said shakily. "I'm alright." He stood up slowly and glanced around at the people in the hallway who were staring at him. Chase shuffled his feet nervously and headed over to his locker.

"What was that about?" Leo asked once they were at Chase's locker and away from the hallway traffic.

"Nothing," Chase said through gritted teeth. "I'm okay, really."

"Are you sure, because . . ." Leo attempted to say, but Chase cut him off.

"I'm fine, really!" Chase shouted. "Would you all just leave me alone?"

Chase slammed his locker shut and stormed off to history class, leaving his siblings and cousin to gape after him. Chase squeezed his eyes shut at how rude he had sounded. That was so unlike him! And it was so much like . . . _No! I've _got _to stop thinking that! I'm NOT like _him. _I will NEVER be like _him.

The bionic teen entered the classroom and took a deep breath. He pushed his frightened thoughts to the back of his mind and began to focus on learning. He slid into his seat and smiled at a few of the people he knew. Rachel Webster gave a sly wave and giggled. Chase waved back with pursed lips and rolled his eyes. It wasn't that he didn't like Rachel; she was just too nosy for him. The few times they had hung out together she had tried to ask him questions about his childhood. And that was a subject Chase went out of his way to avoid.

"Alright, class!" Mr. Franklin, the history teacher, yelled over the conversing students. "Settle down! Good. Now, today we're going to begin studying World War II. Can anyone tell me the main sides in this war? Yes, Mr. Davenport?"

"The Allied powers and the Axis," Chase said. He smiled a little to himself. It made him feel better to be the first one answering the teacher's questions, just like always. It made him feel so normal.

"Right. And what is one thing World War II is famous for?" Mr. Franklin asked.

"Hitler and the Nazis!" someone from the back shouted.

"Correct, but next time please raise –"

"Those guys were freaks!" someone else piped up. "Always killing people with their torture chambers and tanks and other nasty weapons.

Chase subconsciously winced at the use of the word 'weapon.' That was still something he hadn't quite gotten over. He slouched in his seat, hoping that the other kids wouldn't carry on the conversation. But he had no such luck.

"Hitler was a maniac!" a girl in the back said. "And so gross. How could someone do that to so many people?"

"I know, right?" another student said. "To kill that many people so easily? He must have been out of his mind."

Chase silently prayed that Mr. Franklin would stop the conversation. But he also knew that the history teacher liked letting students just talk. He promoted conversation he deemed thoughtful. Mr. Franklin must have thought this discussion was thoughtful, because he did nothing to stop it. Chase slumped further into his seat and attempted to ignore the talk, but to no avail.

"I don't know how anyone could be so _evil."_

"He was a complete psycho!"

"That guy was a monster!"

Chase lost it. He charged blindly out of the room, desperate to get away from the conversation. In the distance he could hear Mr. Franklin calling after him, but Chase didn't care. He charged into the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror.

"I know they were talking about Hitler," Chase muttered to himself as he stared at his reflection. "But it sounded like they were talking about Douglas."

Chase leaned against the wall and slid down to a sitting position. He wrapped his arms around his legs and buried his face in his knees. A single tear slipped down the bionic teen's cheek. "It sounded like they were talking about _me."_

* * *

**So? Did you guys like it? Was it everything you dreamed it was going to be? Less? More? I for one was pretty proud of it. Prologues are so much fun to write. The next chapter will jump into the main plotline of the story.**

**And by the way, the line, "You don't come out of an environment like the one Chase had been in without some deep emotional scars," was actually inspired by a review from Lady Cougar-Trombone on I'm a Weapon. I just loved the way she worded it, so I decided to use it in my story. Hope you don't mind! :)**

**I don't have an exact schedule for updating. The story will go up as I write it. I think it would be awesome if I could update every other day, but I'm not sure if I'll always have the time. So don't get mad if I'm **_**not **_**updating every other day. We'll see how it goes, but life is pretty unpredictable. I'll do it when I can!**

**So anyway, no one is **_**forcing **_**you to review, but I would really love it if you could! Your support means a lot to me, and it's the only reason I wrote this sequel at all. So if you liked the story, please review/follow/favorite. See you all soon!**


	2. Chapter 1: Depressed

**Hey everybody! I'm back! First off, thank you all for the wonderful reviews! They mean the world to me! I'm glad you guys are liking the story.**

**I hope nobody thinks I'm jumping into the main storyline too quickly. But I didn't want to waste time going through a bunch of boring things, and I think I'm doing an okay job of pacing myself. And I've noticed that my chapters for this story have been getting pretty long. I'm sure you guys don't mind that, right? ;)**

**I want to give a quick shout-out to amichele for being such a wonderful supporter of both this story and I'm a Weapon. Her reviews always make me want to cry. Seriously, you're great! (Oh, and don't forget to check out her stories when you're done here!)**

**I had a lot of fun describing the different emotions in this chapter, and hopefully you'll have just as much fun reading it. Enjoy! I don't own Lab Rats.**

* * *

*** * * Chapter 1: Depressed * * ***

* * *

Adam, Bree, and Chase entered the lab. They pumped their fists in the air and cries of victory escaped their throats. Donald watched from his desk as the three of them entered the lab.

"The nuclear reactor has been shut down!" Chase reported as he placed his mission bag on the top of the capsule console. "We did it!"

"Great job, guys!" Donald praised. Chase smiled, loving the warm feeling that filled the lab. Nothing like this had ever happened after his "missions" with Douglas. He loved the fact that he went with his siblings; he loved that fact that he returned to Donald, Tasha, and Leo. But most of all he loved the fact that he was helping realpeople. Not hurting simulated people.

After the bionics changed out of their mission suits, Donald approached the youngest. "Chase, are your bionics okay?" Donald asked. He always asked this after every mission just to be safe. Chase's bionics had been tweaked enough to keep him from dropping from exhaustion after just a few minutes of use, but they still weren't perfected.

"I think so," Chase informed his uncle. "I don't feel tired at all."

"Well that's good," Donald sighed. "And you know to tell me if anything happens, right?"

"Of course," Chase assured him.

Just then Tasha's voice could be heard from the top of the stairs, "Dinner's ready!"

"Ooh, food!" Adam cheered before zooming upstairs.

"Race ya!" Chase challenged Bree.

Bree pretended to scowl. "You're on!"

The two super-humans took off like a shot, racing upstairs at over three hundred miles per hour. It took them just a few measly seconds to make it upstairs to the kitchen. Chase entered the kitchen just a spilt-second before his sister did.

"I win!" the youngest bionic cheered. Bree made a face at him. They both chuckled before sliding into their seats.

Leo barreled down the stairs and sat down in the seat next to Chase. Donald and Adam came up a few seconds later. Tasha placed the food on the table and everyone began to dig in. It was lasagna night. Adam shoveled his food eagerly. Bree took more dainty bites, but Chase could tell that she was enjoying it immensely. Chase just dug in, eating like there was no tomorrow. He loved the way Tasha prepared her food. For a few minutes everything was quiet. The evening sun shone through the windows of the Davenport mansion and cast a warm orangey glow over the living room.

"How'd the mission go?" Leo asked suddenly. He was constantly interested in the bionics' missions, but Donald didn't like having his step-son in the lab.

"Greaph!" Adam said with his mouth full.

"Eww, Adam, don't!" Bree whined.

"It was good," Chase said as he began to push his food around his plate absentmindedly.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Tasha asked.

"Yeah, fine," Chase replied as he took another bite of the delicious lasagna. "Just thinking, that's all."

"At least he's not having 'one of those days,'" Bree said. Then suddenly she froze, realizing her mistake.

Chase froze as well, his fork halfway between his plate and his mouth. His eyes hardened and he tossed the fork back onto the plate. It landed with a satisfying clatter. Chase leaned back and folded his arms across his chest. "I'm sure you'll help so much by talking about it," he said sarcastically. "When was the last time _you _had 'one of those days?' Oh wait, you probably don't want to talk about it, right? Well neither do I."

"Alright, Chase! Geez, I'm sorry for bringing it up!" Bree said quickly.

"I'm going back down to the lab," Chase muttered. He stood up abruptly and left the table. As he headed down the hallway he heard Tasha's chair move across the floor a little.

"Tasha, don't," he heard Bree whisper with his super-senses. "He just needs to be alone right now."

In spite of himself Chase gave a small grin. He was happy that his sister understood. He knew she always would. No, he wasn't having "one of those days." But he still didn't want to talk about it.

"One of those days" was like a secret code in the Davenport household. They didn't happen extremely often, but when they did it was rather painful. It was when one of the kids would have a sort of "relapse." They would feel downright depressed and awful for a day. By the next day it would typically blow over, all feelings of pain gone. But for that one day it was torture. Each of the kids had their own ways of dealing with them when they happened.

Adam would do one of two things: sulk or become overly happy to point of being disturbing. The former was his more typical way of doing it. He wouldn't want to do anything fun and he would hardly talk. He usually just sat on the couch and watched cartoons, never even cracking a smile at the jokes that usually sent him into gales of laughter. But other times Adam tried to cover it up by being so happy that it was frightening. He would laugh at everything, no matter how depressing it was. Then around bedtime he would become sullenly silent and drift off to sleep without another word.

Bree would drift away from her family to cope. She often locked herself in a spare bedroom with a tub of ice cream and a plethora of sad girly movies. She would watch them for hours on end. Sometimes when Chase walked outside the door he could hear her muffled sobs. She texted her friends non-stop, feigning happiness through the phone. That was what helped her get through "those days."

Chase . . . Chase had his own ways. It typically involved pretending to be happy and putting on a show for his family. Going on missions, schoolwork, doing whatever was required of him. To be honest, keeping busy was what helped Chase the most. If he ever had a spare moment or time alone to think, it was pure torture. He tried watching movies like Bree, but even his favorite movies of all time couldn't cheer him up. He always found something depressing in them that just made him upset. Everything in his life that normally made him happy wound up doing just the opposite. The only way Chase could handle it was by numbing himself. On "those days" he did everything in his power to deaden the pain. He cast it aside and simply didn't think. As long as no one mentioned "trigger words" such as "monster" or "weapon," Chase was, for the most part, able to block it all out.

Chase wasn't having "one of those days" today. At least, he hadn't been. But Bree's comment had made his mood swing down to a new low. Chase had reached the lab and sat down at the cyberdesk. He toyed around with his fingers as his thoughts begin to wander. And, as was typical of Chase's bionic brain, he found a way to argue with himself.

_Are you having one of those days? No, I'm not. At least, I wasn't. So you are now. I don't know. Maybe . . . I feel like there's something I forgot. Some reason that would make me have one of those days. Really, you haven't figured it out yet? What do you mean? Check the calendar._

Chase snapped out of his thoughts. He pulled up a digital calendar on the cyberdesk. "Oh," he murmured slowly.

_Yeah, you get it now, _that internal voice said. _One year tomorrow. That's how long it's been. That was the day of the big fight; the day you got Adam out of the circus; the day Douglas finally got what he deserved._

"Then I should be happy," Chase whispered to himself. "One year of freedom. But . . . I don't _feel _happy."

Suddenly the lab doors opened again. Chase glanced up and swiped the calendar off the cyberdesk. Adam, Bree, and Donald entered the room. Their faces acquired a solemn look when they caught sight of the youngest bionic. Chase released a small chuckle.

"Don't worry about me, guys," he assured his family. "I'm good, really."

"Alright!" Adam exclaimed, his face lifting. "Then let's play a game of bionic brother toss!"

"On second thought, I feel _horrible," _Chase corrected quickly. He stood up and backed away from his older brother.

"Oh come on, just once?" Adam pleaded. He advanced towards Chase with a half-goofy, half-terrifying grin on his face.

"N-no!" Chase insisted. He began to run around the lab, Adam chasing after him. "G-get away from me!"

Donald and Bree stood off to the side, laughing at the brothers. Finally Donald said, "Alright, Adam, that's enough." Both boys froze. Chase grinned while Adam frowned.

"Time for bed," Donald instructed. "Tomorrow's a school day. And . . . an anniversary." The bionic teens looked at him with emotionless expressions. Even Adam knew what the anniversary was for. Truth be told, they all had mixed feelings about it. On the one hand, they were free. But on the other hand, they didn't want to be reminded of all those years before the freedom came.

After a few seconds their uncle continued, "I want to talk to you guys about . . ." Donald was interrupted by his phone ringing. He sighed and pulled it out of his pocket. A panicked look came over his face as he glanced down at the screen. He quickly put it up to his ear.

"Hello? . . . Yeah, this is Donald Davenport . . . Whoa, could you slow down please? . . . HE WHAT? . . . No, that's not possible! I-it can't be! . . . Yes, I understand, but . . . I have no idea! . . . Look, this is a lot to take in. Can you call back in a little bit? I think I need to tell the kids . . . Yes, but . . . Look, I'm hanging up whether you like it or not! . . . The kids need to know. I'll call you back and you can tell all of us at once, okay? . . . Great, thank you. Bye."

A sudden feeling of dread swept over Chase. He didn't know why, but he felt like something horrible was about to happen. He couldn't have been more right. As Donald told them who was on the phone and what they had said, Chase could practically see his entire life crumble before his very eyes.

* * *

_Chase opened his eyes slowly. The light filtered through the dirty window and brightened up the room just a little bit. Chase turned to his left to see Bree safely asleep in her capsule. When he turned to the right he saw Adam also asleep in his. Normally it made Chase happy to see his siblings safe and sound, but today seemed different somehow._

_ The front door of Chase's capsule popped open as he pushed on it. He managed to squeeze out in the little space that there was between his capsule and the wall. The room wasn't quite big enough for the three large tubes, but somehow Donald had made it work. Chase wasn't going to complain either. It was the best his uncle could do right now._

_ As Chase walked out into the small living space, he saw Donald getting ready to leave. "I wasn't made to work a minimum wage nine to five job," he was muttering to himself. Chase cleared his throat to make his presence known. His uncle jumped and turned to face him._

_ "Oh, hi Chase," he said. "Are your siblings up yet?"_

_ "No, just me," Chase replied. "You heading to work?"_

_ "Yup," Donald sighed. "Another day of waiting on tables at the same crummy restaurant."_

_ "Serving food to customers really doesn't fit your personality."_

_ "Tell me about it! But you know it's the only job I could get. Luckily I don't think it will last much longer. I've been working on a few inventions and a few buyers have talked to me. They've made some very handsome offers."_

_ "I hope you can sell some of your stuff soon."_

_ "Thanks, Chase," Donald said with a grin. "I promise I'll move us out of this dump as soon as I can."_

_ Chase shuffled his feet awkwardly. Sometimes he still didn't really know how to talk to his uncle; fifteen years in a secret underground facility doesn't help a person's communication skills. "Great," Chase whispered. _

_ Donald frowned and scanned his nephew. "You okay?" Donald asked in a worried tone._

_ "Fine, why?"_

_ "You don't look okay."_

_ "I'm just kinda tired. I dunno, I feel . . . just a little strange, is all. But I'm really alright."_

_ "Sure you are," Donald said sarcastically. "Look, Chase, if you ever need to talk or something, I'm here. You've been through a lot. It's only be a month since you got away from him. It's going to be tough. Isn't it already?"_

_ Chase shrugged. "I guess," he said quietly._

_ "Don't try to act like everything is okay," Donald said calmly. "You were raised by a maniac and just finally managed to get away. The pain isn't going to disappear overnight. But the one thing you can never do is to act like it doesn't hurt."_

_ Chase allowed himself to smirk. "Oh, and you're some kind of expert on this?" he asked in a teasing tone._

_ "I spent those same fifteen years with Douglas, too," Donald reminded him quietly. Chase was silent. Donald walked over and patted his nephew on the shoulder. "I'll always be here if you need me," Donald told him before walking out the door._

_ Chase stared after his uncle. He knew that Donald's words should've comforted him, but for some unknown reason they didn't. Chase couldn't seem to think any happy thoughts right now. Everything just seemed dark and painful. Chase couldn't accurately describe the emotions swirling within him. He felt so . . . so fragile. Like the tiniest tap could bring his whole world crashing down on top of him. _

_ Perhaps it was the fact that he still didn't quite feel safe. Deep in his mind he knew that Douglas was safely locked up, but at the same time Chase expected his father to jump out from around the corner and drag him back. He expected the Triton App to take over his bionics and unwillingly lead him back to Douglas's lair – even if he had deleted the Triton App for good._

_ Perhaps it was the fact that he was scared for his siblings. Bartholomew Thatcher and King Kayoke were locked up for good as well. But what if something else were to happen to Adam and Bree? Chase had lost them for _seven years. _He never wanted to go through something like that again._

_ Perhaps it was the fact that he felt . . . downright depressed. _Oh, that's the word! _Chase realized. Yes, that was it. He was depressed. Everything felt bleak and hopeless in his life. Even with all this freedom, even with his siblings back, even with his first friend ever, Leo, living right down the hall, Chase still felt a deep void in his soul. All the worry and fear and anxiety would not leave him alone._

_ Chase collapsed onto the couch and buried his face in his hands. He wanted this feeling of hopelessness to go away. But no matter how hard he tried, it would not leave. Chase stared out the window as dark clouds rolled across the sky. The bleak weather perfectly reflected Chase's mood. The bionic teen leaned his head back and moaned softly._

_ "Douglas, what did you do to me?"_

* * *

**Well that was an awfully depressing chapter. Appropriate considering the title of it . . . Anyway, did you like it? And ooh, a cliffhanger! Not even one chapter in and I'm already doing it. Who was on the phone? Any guesses?**

**And yes, I'm continuing the flashback thing from I'm a Weapon. Speaking of which, if you guys have any ideas for a flashback you'd like to see, I'd love to hear it. They can be from the past year of Chase's life since he was free, or they can be of his time with Douglas. Let me know if you've got any ideas!**

**So I'd like two things to happen before I put up chapter 2. First – and this is kinda necessary – I want to **_**finish writing **_**the chapter. But secondly, I'd like 25 reviews. I know you guys can do it! That's only 11 away. Once I hit 25 reviews and I finish writing chapter 2 – which won't be long, I've only got to write the flashback – then I will post it. Deal? See you all soon!**


	3. Chapter 2: Gone

**Hey guys! I got to 28 reviews **_**and**_** I finished the chapter. So you get an update today! Whoo! The next update will probably be in 2-3 days, depending how fast I can write. I've still got real-life stuff to handle, so we'll see how it goes. But I've been able to get quite a bit of writing in lately.**

**To Lady Cougar-Trombone: would you stop guessing the plots? Haha, I'm just kidding, I love your reviews! But seriously, how do you do it? Are you that good or am I just that predictable? (And by the way, yes, they are married. ;) )**

**Anyway, this chapter is **_**slightly **_**filler, I guess. Not so much action. But you find out who was on the phone and you get to say, "Poor Chase!" some more. And I was pretty proud with how I wrote Donald in this chapter. And Douglas also. I think I captured their immaturity well.**

**Enjoy! I don't own Lab Rats.**

* * *

*** * * Chapter 2: Gone * * ***

* * *

"Donald, who was on the phone?" Chase asked warily.

"The police," their uncle said quietly.

"Why would the police be calling you?" Bree questioned.

Adam gasped. "What did you do, Uncle D?" he shouted in an accusatory tone.

Donald pursed his lips and frowned at his oldest nephew. "I didn't do anything, Adam," he replied. He took a deep breath as he scanned the faces of the teenagers. "Okay, nobody freak out . . ." Donald paused for minute.

"Oh, just tell us already!" Adam demanded.

Donald closed his eyes and muttered a barely audible sentence. Chase didn't have time to activate his super-hearing before it was over.

"What?" Bree asked.

"The police said that . . . that Douglas escaped from prison," Donald said quietly, though this time it was loud enough for everyone to hear.

Chase felt like someone had punched him in the gut. The breath was knocked out of him and he stumbled back a little. Someone grabbed his arm and he glanced up to see Adam looking down at him. Chase noticed the blank look on his older brother's face and was impressed by his apparent lack of emotion. Adam's other hand was resting on Bree's shoulder. Tears were already rolling down her cheeks.

"This is a cruel joke, Donald," Chase said in even voice.

"I wish I _was _joking, Chase," his uncle whispered softly.

"He's . . . he's _free?" _Bree gulped. "But . . . but _how?"_

"Yeah, how?" Chase asked. "Douglas was locked up in a maximum security prison surrounded by miles of razor wire and hundreds of guards. You don't just _escape _from a place like that."

"I'm not quite sure," Donald practically whispered. "The policeman who called just said that he escaped and I figured I needed to tell you guys first. I'll call him back." Donald quickly redialed the number on his phone and placed it on speaker.

"Officer Quincy here," the voice on the other end said. "Mr. Davenport, did you tell the kids?"

"Yeah, Quincy," Donald said. "You're on speaker with them."

"Great," Quincy's voice said through the phone. "You kids are gonna want to hear this."

"Officer, how did Douglas escape?" Chase asked, trying to talk around the lump that was forming in his throat.

"Officer Walker could tell you better than me. He was with Douglas when he . . . Walker, get over here!"

"Yeah?" another person's voice came through the phone.

"I've got the Davenports on the line," Officer Quincy said. His voice was quieter, indicating that he had moved away from the phone a little. "Do you want to tell them what happened?"

"Sure," the second man's voice said. His voice became slightly louder and it was apparent that he had moved closer to the phone. "Officer Walker here. Are all of you there?"

"Yes, we're all here," Donald informed him. "I've got Adam, Bree, and Chase with me and you're on speaker."

"Great," Walker said. "Okay, so the thing is, we're not quite sure _how _Douglas escaped. I don't even know, and I was in the room."

"In the room?" Bree questioned.

"Yeah . . ." the officer replied slowly. "You see, we let our prisoners do things for recreation. We teach them skills so they can become more productive members of society if and when they get out of prison. Keeps 'em from getting bored as well. So we let Douglas play around with a few supplies, since he's an inventor."

Donald gripped the bridge of his nose and let out a groan. "Are you kidding?" he muttered.

"Hey, we're not idiots!" Walker insisted. "None of the stuff was real. We don't give him any power sources. Douglas couldn't actually build something that would do anything. Or . . . so we thought."

"What do you mean?" Chase asked, regretting how his voice came out so raspy.

"Let me just tell you what happened earlier," Walker continued. "Whenever we let Douglas play around with his gadgets, we take him into a secure room. There are always two guards on duty to make sure he doesn't try anything funny. Earlier one of those guards was me. Douglas is a real chatty fellow. He's constantly telling us exactly what he's working on and what it would do if he could power it. To be completely honest, sometimes he didn't seem like that bad of a guy."

"Well he was," Chase muttered under his breath.

"I know what he did to you, Chase," the officer reassured him. "I'm just saying that he acted differently then I would've expected him to. But I know he's a criminal, and I treated him as such.

"Anyway, when Peterson and I were watching Douglas, he was talking about how he was going to build a device that could 'take people anywhere,' whatever that means. At some point I just begin to ignore him and let him ramble. Then suddenly he stopped talking and just stared at the invention on the table in front of him. When I asked him what was wrong, he looked me right in the eye and said, 'I think I just might miss you, Walker.' Then he was gone."

"What do you mean, 'gone?'" Donald asked.

"He up and disappeared," the guard said, a hint of astonishment creeping into his voice. "We don't know how. As far as we know, it's not scientifically possible. He and the invention he was working on just vanished. We searched the entire facility immediately. But there's no trace of him. He's just . . . gone."

Chase stared at the wall in the lab. At this point all the shock had moved past him and he felt numb. He felt like he was dreaming. He _hoped _he was dreaming.

"Wait, so how long ago did this happen?" Adam asked.

"About twelve hours ago."

"And you're just now telling us?" Bree yelled furiously.

"We needed to make sure he wasn't playing some kind of trick," Walker explained. "We had to search everywhere. We didn't want to scare you if there was nothing to worry about. But we're pretty sure it's time to worry now."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Adam asked cluelessly.

"We have no idea where Douglas is," Walker explained. "We're fairly certain he's alive. Every unit has been alerted. The police up in Washington have been warned as well. They're standing guard at Douglas's old lair in case he decides to show up there. Every other lair that we know of is also being guarded. We've warned the FBI and everyone else we can think of. But we need to know if _you guys _have ideas as to where he might be."

Everyone in the room immediately turned to look at Chase. The youngest bionic raised an eyebrow. "What?" he asked warily.

"If anyone knows where Douglas is, it would be you," Bree pointed out.

"Yeah, you spent seven years practically alone with him," Adam agreed.

"I don't know!" Chase insisted. "I told the police every place that I knew about where Douglas might have hung out. I made a list last year and gave it to them. If he has another hide-out, I don't know about it."

A sigh came from the phone. "If you remember anything, Chase, you let us know," Walker said. "Uh, hang on, I think Quincy wants to talk to you guys again."

There was a crackling noise as the phone was handed to another person. The bionics and Donald heard the voice of Officer Quincy once again as he said, "Look, I hate to say this, but you guys are in serious danger. Douglas is out there somewhere and we have a feeling he'll be coming after you the first chance he gets."

"I have no doubt about that," Bree murmured as she wrapped her arms around herself. Chase rubbed her back comfortingly and Adam placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Well, I've been working on a state-of-the-art security system that I think will be able to protect us well enough," Donald said haughtily.

"Great," Quincy said, a hint of exasperation lurking in his voice. "But we should probably put you guys into the Witness Protection Program just to be safe. At least let one of the stations in California send some –"

"Oh, please," Donald interrupted. "I'm a _genius."_

"So is Douglas," Chase pointed out.

"Yes, but I'm the _better _genius," Donald insisted in a childish voice.

"The genius that got locked up for twelve years," Chase muttered under his breath. This statement earned him a glare from Donald.

"Look, if you think you'll be safe enough, I trust you," Officer Quincy sighed. "But if _anything _happens, anything at all, you contact us right away. Understood?"

"Understood," the four of them concurred together.

"Good," the officer said. "And by the way, I really am sorry about this. Douglas was trickier than we thought. Just . . . be careful."

The phone clicked and the line went dead. For a second the room was quiet. Each member of the Davenport family was lost is his or her own thoughts, trying to process what this all meant.

"So our dad is free," Adam finally said. Chase gave a half-hearted grin. His older brother had a knack for putting things in the simplest of terms.

"Do you think we'll be okay?" Bree asked.

"I'm sure," Donald said. But Chase detected a note of uncertainly lingering behind his words.

Suddenly the kids' uncle wrapped his arms around them. Adam, Bree, and Chase pulled in eagerly, embracing each other in a warm family hug. Not a tear was shed. They all just stood together sullenly.

"Whatever happens, I promise to protect you guys," Donald said in a hoarse voice. "I won't let him do anything to you. If and when Douglas strikes, I promise we'll be ready for him."

* * *

_Chase walked down the hall slowly. He kept his eyes fixed straight ahead. He tried to keep a calm demeanor, but his heart was beating wildly inside his chest. Then again, it wasn't like this was the worst place he had ever been. And the guard walking just to his right was very reassuring._

_ "Here we are," the guard announced gruffly. "You've got fifteen minutes."_

_ "I don't think I'll even need that long," Chase whispered, more to himself than the guard. He took a deep breath and approached the bars of the cell. Inside there was a sink, a toilet and a low bench that Chase guessed doubled as a bed. There was someone sitting on the bed. Chase hadn't seen him for nearly two months. Not since the trial. Chase cleared his throat to make his presence known._

_ Douglas looked up from his spot on the bench. His eyes hardened when he caught sight of his son. He quickly glanced away. Chase sighed and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "Hi Douglas," the bionic teen said. Douglas didn't look up._

_ "Why are you here?" the evil genius asked._

_ "Can't a son visit his father in prison?" Chase asked with a smirk._

_ For just a second an amused look flickered across Douglas's face. "And when he's the one who put me here?"_

_ "You deserved it," Chase said levelly. Douglas rolled his eyes. "You did. After everything you've done to me, to Adam, to Bree, and even to Donald. Your own family."_

_ "Yeah, sure, family," Douglas scoffed. "You still didn't answer my question. Why are you here?"_

_ "I wanted to see you."_

_ "No you didn't."_

_ Chase sighed. "I wanted to see you one last time," the boy said._

_ Douglas raised an eyebrow. "One last time?" he asked suspiciously._

_ "Yeah," Chase replied slowly. "This will be the first and last time I visit you here. I guess I just wanted to come and say goodbye. And to tell you that . . . I'm no weapon. I've got people in my life who love me now. People who really care about me, as a _human."

_Douglas clicked his tongue. "There you go again," he told his son. "Pretending to be something you're not."_

_ "Would you stop that?" Chase practically shouted. "All you ever told me was lies!"_

_ "Keep telling yourself that," Douglas said nonchalantly as he examined his fingernails._

_ Chase scowled. He hated the way Douglas could push his buttons. The teen took a deep breath and tried to calm down a little. "Look," he said through gritted teeth. "Donald is sending me on missions. A different kind of missions. I save people. I don't kill them. I'm going to school, too. I've finally got an actual life. And the best part is that it doesn't involve you."_

_ "Great," Douglas said with a yawn. "Anything else you'd like to rub in my face?"_

_ Chase leaned on the bars a little and smirked. "Just one more thing I'd like to point out," he said. "You look terrible in orange."_

_ Douglas glanced down at the orange prison jumpsuit he was wearing and grimaced. "Tell me about it," he said. "Is that all?"_

_ "Y-yes," Chase said with a gulp. "I'm not coming back."_

_ "Suit yourself," Douglas replied. "I don't care."_

_ "Bye, Douglas," Chase said as he turned to walk away._

_ "Bye, son." _

_ The bionic teen froze. Chase spun around on his heel and marched back up to the bars of the cell. "What did you call me?" he growled._

_ Douglas didn't move. He just gazed at Chase with a look that surprised the teen. It almost seemed . . . sad. "Nothing," Douglas mumbled._

_ "You're not worthy to be my father," Chase hissed. "You're not worthy to be anything. You deserve this cell. I will not regret leaving you here."_

_ "Awesome," Douglas muttered. "Now, why don't you go live this 'amazing' life you've been talking about and pretend to forget everything I've told you." Douglas turned on the bed so his back was facing his son._

_ Chase opened his mouth to say something, but he thought better of it. Instead he turned back to the guard and told him he was ready to go. The two of them proceeded to walk back down the hall. Chase never looked back._

* * *

**How was that? And woo-hoo, Douglas is free! Wait, that's a bad thing. What do you think will happen next? Although the summary does give some of it away.**

**I did a ton of research about prisons for this chapter. I may be scarred for life . . . Obey the law, kids! :P Hopefully I was able to portray everything accurately.**

**I'm still accepting ideas for flashbacks! Lady Cougar-Trombone is the only one who offered any last time. What would you like to see from Chase's past? Any characters from the show you'd like to make an appearance, perhaps in a flashback about school? Let me know!**

**I'd love to have forty reviews for the next chapter, but of course you guys don't have to. I don't want to be pushy. But I do appreciate your support! All your kind words make me feel so great inside and inspire me to write more. See you all in a few days for the next chapter!**

**(By the way, if any of you read my story "Just Another Girl," I won't be updating today. Sorry about that. I've got a severe case of writer's block on that story I **_**really **_**didn't feel like writing 2000 words in just a few hours and ending up with another bad chapter. But it will be updated on Saturday, don't worry. Sorry about that though.)**


	4. Chapter 3: Preparation

**Hey everybody! Sorry for not updating for a few days. This chapter took a while. I was going to write yesterday, but I wound up being gone all day. However, it worked out. You've got a **_**super **_**long chapter. Well, long for me. In fact, this is my longest chapter to date! I'm really proud of that.**

**There's some action-y stuff in this, plus a visit from a surprise character. And a bunch of humor. I don't know exactly how, but this chapter ended up really funny. My writing surprises even me sometimes. :P But I hope you guys will like it.**

**Oh, and this chapter's flashback was suggested by the fantabulous AllAmericanSlurp. If you have not read her stories yet you really should. They are SO GREAT.**

**Also: I got to **_**forty-five reviews. **_***faints* I just . . . that is so . . . you guys truly are the best reviewers a girl could ask for! Thank you all so much!**

**Anyway, sorry for all that. Onto the story! I don't own Lab Rats.**

* * *

*** * * Chapter 3: Preparation * * ***

* * *

The three bionics and Donald charged up the stairs. They all ran into the living room, causing Tasha and Leo to look up from their spots on the couch. The four frightened members of the family had a silent argument with their eyes which ended in Adam, Bree, and Chase staring directly at Donald with hard gazes. Finally the tech mogul hung his head and turned to his wife and step-son.

"So, I have some . . . bad news," Donald said slowly.

"What is it, honey?" Tasha asked.

"Yeah, you can tell us, Big D," Leo assured him.

Donald turned back to the three bionics, hoping they would answer for him. But instead they gave slightly amused grins and motioned for him to go on. Donald scowled at them before turning back to the rest of his family. "Douglasescapedfromprison," Donald said as quickly as he could.

"What?" Tasha asked. "Repeat that, please."

"Douglas . . . escaped," Donald said in at a much slower pace. Tasha's and Leo's eyes widened at this news.

"Escaped?" Leo repeated. "From jail? So he's free?"

"Yup," Donald said quietly.

"Will he try . . . you know . . ." Tasha frowned a little, trying to decide how to put things gently. "Don't you think he might . . . come back?"

"Probably," her husband answered.

"Okay, I'm going to go barricade myself in my room," Leo said, starting to get up off the couch. His mother pulled on his sleeve lightly and gave him one of those "mom looks." Leo promptly sat back down.

"You said you had a new security system, Uncle Donald," Bree pointed out.

"Yes, you're right about that, Bree," Donald said, a cocky grin slipping across his lips. He picked up a tablet and began to slide his fingers around the screen. "I've actually been working on it for a while now. Once I get the screens set up around the house, we will be one hundred percent protected. I even equipped the system with an AI."

"Aardvark interpreter?" Adam asked excitedly. Everyone in the room turned to stare at him.

"How do you even . . ." Bree started to say, but she thought better of it. "Never mind."

"AI stands for 'artificial intelligence,'" Donald explained to his nephew.

"Big D, trust me: it's not worth it," Leo warned.

"What does an artificial intelligence do, Donald?" Tasha asked. She was clueless when it came to technology.

"Essentially my program will actually have a personality," Donald explained. "I even gave it a name: Eddy."

Suddenly the screen on the tablet lit up. Everyone crowded around Donald as a black emoticon with a white background behind it came onto the screen. "Hi-i-i-i-i!" it exclaimed in a high-pitched voice.

"Hello Eddy," Donald said. Chase detected a note of pride in his uncle's voice.

"Donnie, who are all these people?" Eddy asked.

"This is my family," the tech mogul said. "I told you about them before. This is Tasha, my wife, and Leo, my step-son. And this is Adam, Bree, and Chase, my niece and nephews. You're going to be protecting all of us."

"I have to protect them, too?" the emoticon whined in a nasally voice.

"Yes, I told you that before," Donald said in a slightly exasperated tone.

"What if I don't want to?" Eddy asked childishly.

"Then I'll just shut you off," Donald threatened.

"Hi everyone, I'm Eddy," the program said quickly. "I'm your new smart home security system. Looks like I'll be the one saving your butts for a while." Eddy's eyes flicked left and right, observing the family. "And it looks like you'll need it, too."

"Okay, that's enough," Donald said as he swiped a finger across the screen. Eddy broke away and vanished from the tablet.

"He's got an attitude," Leo pointed out.

"How . . . _quaint," _Tasha said ironically.

"I know, he might be . . . _slightly _annoying," Donald said with a grimace. "But it's how his personality came out and every time I try to alter it I just wind up disrupting another process. We'll just have to deal with it."

"So you just need to get him into the walls, then?" Chase asked.

"Yeah," his uncle replied. "I've actually already got him in all my computer systems. I've been working on computer screens to place in strategic spots around the house. He also has complete control of all my security cameras. I should probably add more." Donald's last sentence was muttered in a nearly inaudible voice.

"So do you think we'll be okay, Donald?" Tasha asked worriedly, placing a hand on her husband's shoulder.

"Of course," Donald said, giving her hand a squeeze. "Eddy will keep us safe. Besides, I'm sure it won't be long before the police find Douglas. This whole thing will be over before you know it."

The husband and wife leaned in, sharing a passionate kiss. The teens in the room turned away, groaning and making faces. The adults simply rolled their eyes at this childish display of disgust.

"Okay, perhaps it would a good idea to do a little extra training today," Donald said once he had removed his lips from Tasha's. "Who's up for some sparring?"

Adam and Bree groaned while Chase grinned and pumped his fists. He practically always won their spars. Having all three abilities sure did come in handy. There was, of course, the fact that he could tease his siblings about it as well.

"Are we going to be doing _a lot _of extra training?" Bree checked.

"Probably," Donald said with a shrug. "You'll have the time for it. I don't think it's a good idea for any of you – including Leo – to go to school right now."

Adam, Bree, and Leo cheered at this fantastic news. Chase let out a moan. "No school?" he whined. "Come on, I have a trigonometry test tomorrow!"

Bree placed a gentle hand on her younger brother's shoulder and looked straight into his eyes. "Chase," she said slowly, as if explaining something to a five year old. "I think it might be good for you to stay out of school for a while. You're getting _way _too nerdy."

Chase scowled and pushed her hand away. His siblings chuckled. Even Tasha and Donald cracked a smile at how the siblings could be so playful and humorous even in such dire circumstances.

"Okay, everyone down to the lab," Donald instructed.

"Can I come watch?" Leo piped up.

Donald hesitated for a moment. His squinted and chewed on his lip a little. "But Leo, I don't want you to . . . you know, break anything."

"I'll be careful!" Leo promised. Suddenly his face lit up as if he had just come to an important realization. "What if Douglas comes while you're down there?" he pointed out. "Then I wouldn't be able to protect myself!"

Donald rolled his eyes, but he technically couldn't argue with that. "Fine, you can come down to the lab," Donald consented between gritted teeth.

"Can I come too?" Tasha asked with a chuckle.

The tech mogul glanced at his step-son before turning back to his wife. "So long as you can keep _him _under control," he proposed.

"Mmm, no promises," Tasha said. "But I'll do my best." The couple kissed again, eliciting more disgusted groans from the teens.

"You guys be quiet," Donald scolded. "Everyone down to the lab!"

Once everyone was in the lab, Adam, Bree, and Chase changed into their mission suits. Tasha and Leo took seats at the cyberdesk. Donald went up to a screen on the wall and started fiddling with it.

"You guys start your sparring," he said absentmindedly. "I'll be working on Eddy but I can still watch you. Bree and Chase first."

Bree groaned and stepped to the middle of the room. Chase let out a smirk as he stood about ten feet away from her.

"Can't you at least go a little easy?" Bree pleaded.

Chase pretended to think it over. "Nope!" he said giddily.

Bree groaned. The she put on a pouty face and looked at her brother with sad eyes. "Pwease?" she said in a babyish tone of voice.

Chase let out a dry laugh. "Yeah, that might have worked when you were five, but not anymore."

Bree scowled at him before super-speeding up to her brother and giving him a shove, causing him to stumble back a few feet. "Fine, then I won't take it easy either!" she said.

Chase just grinned and super-sped back towards his sister. He grabbed her arm and attempted to restrain her, but to his surprise Bree swung her leg up and kicked Chase square in the chest. He stumbled back a little. "Nice move," he grunted.

"Thanks," Bree said, aiming another kick at him. This time, however, Chase was ready. He sped across the room and avoided the blow. Bree turned around abruptly and sped up to her brother. She began to run around her Chase, creating a sort of tornado effect. Chase couldn't see beyond the blur that was his sister running circles around him – literally.

Thinking fast, Chase grabbed a chair with his molecularkinesis and set it down sideways in Bree's path. The female bionic caught her foot on it and went soaring across the lab. She hit the wall and fell to the ground with a groan. Chase flashed a grin. "I win," he said haughtily.

"Great," Bree said, coughing a little. "Now, would you come help me up, please?"

Chase ran over and helped his sister to her feet. For the first time since the fight began, they both remembered their other family members. They turned back to Adam, Tasha, and Leo, who had remained safely out of the way of the fight.

"That . . . was . . . awesome!" Leo shouted.

"It's totally unfair since Chase has all three abilities," Bree complained.

"Hey, it's not my fault that Douglas decided to make me totally awesome!" Chase insisted.

"This all seems a little dangerous," Tasha, always the motherly worrier, commented.

"It's perfectly fine," Donald said as he slid a few fingers across the screen on the lab wall. "They're bionic; they can take a hit."

"Yeah," Adam agreed. "Plus it's really fun to watch Chase beat up Bree."

"Your turn to fight him, Adam," Bree pointed out with a smirk.

"Aw!" Adam said. "I said it's fun to _watch_ him beat _you _up."

"Aha!" Donald shouted suddenly. Everyone turned to look at him. The tech mogul slid his forefinger across the bottom of the screen, causing the emoticon from earlier to appear.

"Well hello again, losers," Eddy quipped. Everyone in the lab, with the exception of Donald, groaned.

"Eddy now has complete control over all my security systems," Donald explained with pride. "He can monitor every single inch of this house."

"Okay, you have to admit, that sounds a little creepy," Leo pointed out.

Donald was about to come up with a retort when suddenly Eddy exclaimed, "Hey, it looks like I've got my first job as the home security system!"

"What do you mean?" Donald asked nervously.

The emoticon replied, "I _mean _there's someone coming up the driveway. And they're approaching the front door!"

* * *

_Chase blocked another one of Adam's punches. The younger boy swung his leg up in an attempt to kick his older brother, but Adam deftly dodged it. Adam tried to punch Chase again, but once again the younger boy blocked it. Then Chase slammed his right fist into Adam's shoulder. The older boy groaned a little and stumbled back a bit. Chase used his molecularkinesis to lift his brother off the ground and dangle him in the air. Finally Chase let Adam drop. The sixteen year old fell flat on his face._

_ "Fine, you win!" Adam groaned._

_ Chase flashed a cocky grin before offering a hand to his brother. After he had helped Adam to his feet, Chase turned back to Donald. "How was that?" the youngest bionic asked._

_ "Great job, Chase," Donald praised. "Okay, Adam and Bree, you're next."_

_ Adam and Bree stepped up to the middle of the room. Just as they were about to lunge at each other, the silence of the room was interrupted by a ringing cell phone. Donald pulled his phone out of his pocket and muttered a quick apology before answering it. The bionic teens all took a seat as their uncle discussed something with the person on the other end._

_ "'Ello? . . . Yeah, sure, but . . . What? . . . Just shut it off then! . . . That's why I installed . . . It too? Okay, well then . . . Just get everyone out, I'll figure out a solution . . . I don't know! Just get out of there . . . Yeah, you too . . . Call me back if anything changes. Bye."_

_ "Who was that Uncle D?" Adam asked._

_ "Work," Donald said. "One of my new inventions is going haywire and my employees can't figure out how to shut it off."_

_ "Wait a second," Chase said, catching the eyes of his siblings. "What if _we _went to stop it?"_

_ "Yes!" Bree exclaimed. "Our first mission! Please, Uncle Donald?"_

_ "Well, ah, I don't know," Donald said hesitantly._

_ "Oh please, a haywire invention is nothing!" Adam insisted. "But, uh, what exactly does 'haywire' mean and which invention is going there?"_

_ "It means it's malfunctioning," Donald explained exasperatedly. "It's destroying everything and attacking everyone who tries to engage it. And it's a security robot I was creating. For use in the military. It's programmed to be extremely dangerous if you get on its bad side."_

_ "We're bionic," Chase pointed out. "I'm sure we can handle it."_

_ "Well . . ." Donald said._

_ "Come on!" Adam pouted._

_ "Please?" Bree pleaded, pulling her sad, puppy-dog eyes._

_ "We're ready!" Chase insisted._

_ "Alright, fine!" Donald said. "Get into your mission suits, guys. Time for your first real mission."_

_ The bionics cheered and hurried over to their capsules. Donald rounded up headsets and handed them to Adam, Bree, and Chase as they gathered up their mission supplies. Then he hurried them out to the helicopter._

_ After fifteen minutes of flying they landed on the top of a building with the "Davenport Industries" logo all over it. They hurried down the stairs in the direction of the room that Donald had said contained the robot._

_ "Okay, Donald," Chase said as they ran through the building. "What can you tell us that might help?"_

"The robot can't lift its legs to kick anything," _Donald's voice came over the headsets. _"And if you could knock it over, it wouldn't be able to stand back up. It could still shoot, but if you get it flat on its back or stomach your chances instantly become much better."

_"That's a pretty bad flaw," Bree pointed out._

"It's only a prototype!" _Donald insisted._

_"Well, thanks for the info," Chase told his uncle. The four of them approached a door. "Here's the room, guys."_

_ Everyone took deep breaths, preparing for their first real mission. For just a second Chase grinned, very excited to be on a mission where he could _help _people. He turned the knob slowly._

_ The three siblings entered a large room. It was completely empty except for a few smashed pieces of furniture and a large robot on the other side. The robot turned at the sound of the door. "Threat detected," it said in an ominous, monotone voice._

_ Adam immediately grabbed a desk from off the ground and threw it at the robot. The machine side-stepped and the desk flew past it harmlessly. Thinking fast, Chase grabbed the desk with his molecularkinesis and hurled it at the robot. This time it was successful. The robot stumbled back a little, but it wasn't knocked over._

_ Bree sped over and began throwing several wild punches at the robot's metallic body. It simply stood there, completely unfazed. Then suddenly it swung its hand around, catching Bree square in the face. She was sent flying across the room and landed on the floor with a groan._

_ "Bree!" the brothers shouted at the same time. _

_ Chase immediately super-sped over to his sister and kneeled down beside her. "Are you okay?" he asked worriedly._

_ "Fine," she whispered. "But my face hurts. Does it look okay?"_

_ Truth be told, Bree's cheek was turning a bright red. After a second Chase answered, "It looks alright."_

_ "You hesitated."_

_ "What? No I didn't!" Chase decided to change the subject quickly. "Okay, you just stay here while we finish off this robot."_

_ "Adam already is," Bree said, pointing across the room at her older brother._

_ Adam was furiously shooting his heat vision at the robot. He had already made several small burn marks on the metal. Finally Adam ran up to the robot and threw a punch straight at its chest. "No one hurts my sister!" Adam yelled as his fist made contact._

_ The robot crumpled to the ground. Chase quickly ran over and opened up the control panel on its neck. He pulled the wires and joggled a few switches._

_ "Override command accepted," the robot said. "Shutting down." The lights on the robot faded and the whirring in the internal components stopped._

_ The three siblings all joined each other in standing triumphantly over the robot. "We did it!" Adam cheered, raising his arms above his head._

"Great job, guys!" _Donald's voice came through the headsets. _"I'm proud of you."

I'm proud. _Words Chase had always longed to hear. He grinned as a warm feeling spread through his body. _I did a good job, _he thought. _And people recognize that.

_"You okay, Bree?" Adam asked, snapping Chase out of his happy trance._

_ "I'm good," Bree said, waving away her brother's concern. "It stings a little, but I've faced worse than being slapped by a robot."_

_ "Alright then, let's go back home," Chase instructed. Everyone walked out of the room and headed back up to the roof._

_ As the helicopter took them home, Chase contemplated everything that had just happened. He didn't hurt anyone. He helped people. He worked together with his siblings to get the job done. Someone said they were proud of him. Chase felt like the smile was going to pop right off his face._

_ "What are you thinking about?" Bree, who was sitting just to his right, asked suddenly._

_ "Just how awesome it was that I helped take down a robot without hurting people or destroying a city," Chase replied._

_ "Yeah, did you see me?" Adam joined in on the conversation. "I was like 'ah!' and the robot was like 'ugh' and I was like 'haha!'" Adam made various hand motions to go along with his retelling of the event._

_ Bree and Chase chuckled. "This is great," Chase said. "I hope we get to do this a lot more often now. I really like this whole 'saving people' thing."_

* * *

**How did you guys like it? What was your favorite part? I personally thought I did a pretty good job with the characters. The only one I somewhat struggled with was Eddy. Speaking of, **_**surprise! **_**It's Eddy everybody! Oh, and I guess I left you on a cliffhanger, didn't I? Who is at the door, hmm?**

**Don't forget to review if you liked it! I really appreciate all the great things you guys have to say. You make my day **_**every single day. **_**So thank you! Oh, and I'm still accepting flashback ideas if you have any!**

**I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again. I'll be gone most of tomorrow too, I think, and Tuesdays are busy for me. So perhaps Wednesday or Thursday. We will see what happens.**

**So anyway, tell me what you thought and I'll see you all later. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 4: Footsteps

**Hey guys! I'm back! Did ya miss me? I put off some really important real-life work to write most of this chapter and post it today. Hooray! XD This chapter is even longer. Over four thousand words without author's notes. I don't know how I'm doing it. Maybe it's your great reviews? Speaking of, thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys are seriously the best! So thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**You all seemed pretty upset about the cliffhanger in the last chapter. So you may all want to kill me once you find out who it is. *snickers* The person at the door is someone you won't expect at all . . .**

**So anyway, enjoy you guys! I don't own Lab Rats.**

* * *

*** * * Chapter 4: Footsteps * * ***

* * *

"Eddy, pull up the front door on the screen," Donald said in a worried tone. As the image of the front door appeared on the monitor, everyone groaned. "Great," Donald sighed, running a hand through his hair. "First of all, I guess I have to teach Eddy the difference between an intruder and some just doing their job. And second: who ordered pizza?"

"That would be me," Adam announced, raising a hand in the air.

Everyone in the lab stared at the oldest bionic in stunned silence. "Why?" Leo finally asked.

"Because I can't train on an empty stomach, duh!" Adam said. "I'm going to go get it." Adam headed towards the elevator.

"We should probably go with him," Chase suggested.

"Why?" Donald asked.

"If only to help him count out the money," the youngest bionic sighed. Everyone else nodded in agreement and headed up in the elevator.

They got up just as the sound of the doorbell echoed through the house. "I got it!" Adam cried as he hopped over the couch. The oldest teenager opened the door and took the pizza from the delivery man.

"That'll be twenty-seven dollars and seventy-five cents," the man said.

Adam squinted in confusion. Chase quickly ran up and helped his brother count out the required change. The man thanked them and left. The two brothers brought the pizza in and set it on the coffee table.

"Adam, come on, we ate not even an hour ago!" Bree said as her brother began to dig into the food.

"Yeah, but that was almost an hour ago!" Adam whined as he shoved another slice of pizza into his mouth.

Chase rolled his eyes. Then suddenly a faint sound entered his ears. Chase glanced around, startled. "Did you guys hear that?" he asked warily.

"The sound of Adam chomping on pizza?" Bree asked. "To be honest, I'm trying to drown it out."

"No!" Chase insisted. "It sounded like footsteps."

"Chase, you're being ridiculous," Donald said. A small pounding noise came from the ceiling above them.

Chase quirked an eyebrow. "Am I?" he asked.

"It's probably nothing," Donald said. He pulled out his tablet and brought the emoticon onto the screen. "Eddy, pull up the security cameras."

"You know, wouldn't it be awesome if you built me a _body?" _Eddy suggested.

"Eddy!" Donald snapped.

"Fine!" the emoticon whined. "Pulling up video footage."

Four separate squares appeared on the screen. Three were filled with static. The fourth showed a hallway. The Davenports noticed someone dart around the corner of the hall just as it appeared on the screen. Adam's pizza fell from his hand and everyone's mouths dropped open.

"That's Douglas, isn't it?" Leo asked quietly.

"We don't know that for sure," Donald muttered. "But there's definitely someone in the house. Eddy, pull up cameras eight, ten, and eleven."

"Okay," the emoticon said. Then after a pause he continued, "Wait, I feel a little f-f-fu-un-ny-y-y-y . . ." Eddy's eyes slowly closed and he suddenly disappeared.

"No!" Donald shouted, sliding his fingers frantically across the screen.

"Still don't think it's Douglas?" Chase asked.

"Okay, look, let's just all split up and try to find whoever this intruder is," Donald suggested.

"Douglas," Adam coughed into the back of his hand.

"We don't know that!" Donald insisted. "Adam, come with me. Bree, why don't you go with Tasha? Chase and Leo, you two go together."

"You know the whole 'splitting-up' thing always backfires in horror movies, right?" Leo pointed out.

"Shut up," Donald grumbled. "Adam, Bree, and Chase are bionic. They can protect us."

"Right," Chase said. "Come on, Leo."

The three groups all headed upstairs before heading down different halls. Chase and Leo snuck around slowly. Suddenly Chase heard a clattering noise behind him and jumped. He turned to see Leo with three picture frames in his arms.

"Whoops," the younger boy said sheepishly.

Chase groaned and helped Leo hang the pictures back up on the walls. "You need to be more careful," the bionic hissed.

"I'm sorry!" Leo whispered back as loud as he dared. The two of them continued down the hall. Everything was silent until Leo suddenly asked, "So what are you going to do if it _is _Douglas?"

Chase scowled and clenched his fists. "Wipe the smirk off his stupid face and possibly end him right then and there," Chase growled.

Leo stopped walking for a moment. "Well," the younger boy said slowly. "That was . . . intense."

"It's true," Chase muttered harshly. Somewhere in the back of his mind Chase was alerted to the fact that he probably shouldn't have said that. It would only prove Douglas's case: that Chase _was _a monster. But at the same time it was the truth. Chase bit his lip, utterly despising the turmoil going on inside of him. Why couldn't life just be easy and simple for once?

Chase was about to say something else when a loud sound filled the house.

_BANG._

Chase and Leo jumped. A sickening feeling made its way into the pit of Chase's stomach. That had sounded like . . .

"Do you think Douglas would actually shoot someone?" Leo whispered hoarsely.

"I don't know," Chase answered honestly. "Come on, it came from this way!"

The two of them charged down the hall. Chase couldn't help but notice the orange glow coming through the windows. He caught glimpses of the setting sun and felt almost like it was mocking him. The sunset was often used in movies and books to portray happy moments. It was completely the wrong literary setting for this situation. Chase felt like a thunderstorm should be rumbling outside. Why wasn't there an author writing his life? Then they could create the perfect thunderstorm to match his emotions.

Chase and Leo rounded the corner and gasped. Leo's face paled as he surveyed the sight. "Mom," he muttered as he dropped to his knees beside Tasha, who was lying unmoving on the ground.

"Is she . . . breathing?" Chase asked awkwardly. He didn't see any blood.

"Yes," Leo gulped. "But . . . oh, Mom!"

Chase observed the hallway around them. He noticed a bullet hole in the wall and sighed with relief. At least no one had been hit. But he immediately thought, _Where's Bree? _Chase noticed that the carpet was covered in dirty boot prints. They criss-crossed each other, indicating that the wearer of the boots had struggled with someone else.

"We-heard-a-sound-is-everyone-okay-what-happened?" Donald said all in one breath as he and Adam rounded the corner. He gasped when he saw his wife lying unconscious on the ground. "I repeat: _what happened?"_

"I don't know!" Chase insisted. "We came running when we heard the noise too. Then we saw Tasha . . ."

Suddenly the woman on the floor coughed and groaned a little.

"Tasha!"

"Mom!"

Leo and Donald each placed a hand on one of Tasha's shoulders. "I'm only going to say this one more time," Donald said. _"What happened?"_

"I-I . . ." Tasha said slowly.

"Donald, don't rush her," Chase warned. The four boys helped Tasha sit up slowly. "Are you alright?" the youngest bionic asked

"I think so," Tasha moaned. She placed a hand on her temple. "My head hurts."

"Do you remember what happened?" Adam asked gently.

"Yes," Tasha said quietly. Everyone looked at the woman intently, waiting for her to go on. "It was Douglas."

"Told you!" was Chase's immediate reaction. All that got him was a glare from Donald.

"So what did he do?" Donald asked softly.

"He just . . . showed up," Tasha said incredulously. "He appeared in front of Bree and I. Bree lunged at him and . . . the gun he was holding went off. Then he managed to restrain Bree and he whacked me with it."

"With what?" Adam questioned cluelessly.

"The gun," Tasha explained. "I just remember everything going black . . ." Here Tasha moaned again and gripped her forehead.

Chase stood up and began to storm down the hall. "Where are you going?" Donald called after him.

"To find Douglas," Chase growled.

"Chase, stop," the tech mogul commanded. The teenager froze. "Look, people keep saying that Douglas is 'disappearing' and 'reappearing.' How do you suppose he's doing that?"

After a pause Chase gulped, "He built a teleporter."

"Precisely," Donald said. "Then you know he won't be anywhere near here."

"But what if he –"

"No, Chase!" Donald snapped. "I know my brother. He's miles away already. Besides, if he was here we would've run into him already. We both came from opposite ends of the hall and there's nowhere else to go."

Chase hung his head in defeat. "I know that," Chase mumbled. "But that means he's got Bree now."

"He'll be back," Donald reassured his nephew. "He'll come back and when he does we'll make him pay."

Chase turned back and studied his uncle's eyes. There was a hardness behind his gaze; a sort of . . . _hatred. _Chase realized that Donald hated Douglas as much as he did. Donald would stop at nothing to get Bree back, if only to put his brother in his place. Chase grinned, trying to communicate to his uncle the same resolute loathing of Douglas.

"Our top priority right now should be to make sure that no one else gets taken," Donald continued. "Let's all just head to the lab and stay down there together."

Adam and Leo helped Tasha to her feet. The four males of the household helped her get downstairs to the lab. Once they were in there, Donald quickly grabbed some aspirin from the cabinet and Leo helped his mother sit on a chair. Donald handed Tasha the medicine, which she took gratefully.

"We should probably just sleep down here tonight," Donald suggested once he was done fussing over his wife.

"Sleep?" Chase said. "We're going to sleep?"

"Yeah, Chase is right," Adam agreed. "How can we sleep when Bree is missing and Douglas might show up again at any moment?"

"We can do shifts," Donald suggested. "One or two of us stay up and keep watch while the rest sleep. And you two can take most of the shifts."

"What, why?" Adam and Chase exclaimed at the same time. Though to be honest, Chase wasn't sure he could fall asleep anyway; he would've gladly stayed up the whole night if his uncle so desired.

"Well, you _are _bionic," Donald pointed out. "Besides, a handsome fellow like me needs his beauty sleep. And I'm not trusting Tasha and Leo to warn us about a threat."

A chorus of angry protests came from the two on the stools.

"Would you two _like _to stay up and keep watch?" Donald asked.

"You know what, I'm good," Leo said quickly.

"Me too," Tasha agreed.

"So are you three just going to sleep on the ground?" Adam asked.

Donald snapped his fingers as if coming to a realization. He quickly ran over to the closet and dug through all the miscellaneous objects stored in there. He emerged with two large bags.

"Inflatable beds," he explained as he took off the covers and laid them on the floor. Leo got down on his knees and helped his step-father set up the temporary beds. Within minutes they were inflated and ready for sleeping.

Tasha and Donald grabbed a few more blankets out of the closet before sitting down together on one of the beds. Leo hopped onto the other one. Chase and Adam sat down together on the stools at the cyberdesk. For a few minutes no one said a word.

"I'm bored!" Leo complained, breaking the silence.

"Me too!" Adam whined.

Chase pursed his lips and tried to ignore the feeling of boredom that was surfacing in his mind as well. What was there to do? Then it hit him.

"Leo, I challenge you to a game of cyberpong!" Chase announced.

"You're on!" Leo said as he hopped off his bed. The two boys stood on either end of the cyberdesk. Chase slid his fingers around the top of the desk and it transformed into a virtual ping-pong table. Leo had grabbed the paddles and tossed one to Chase. The two of them were quickly engaged in a furious game of hitting the virtual ping-pong ball back and forth.

Adam, Donald, and Tasha had all come over to watch. Each cheered for whoever was winning at the moment. One second it was Chase, the next it was Leo. "I play winner!" Adam called suddenly.

After about ten minutes of furiously competitive play, Chase finally won. Adam took the paddle from a scowling Leo and stepped up to have his turn.

For the next two hours the boys rotated on cyberpong, never getting bored of it. Donald had reverted to seeing if he could revive Eddy after the emoticon had been remotely deactivated by Douglas. Tasha had gotten tired of watching the boys and began to read a book on one of Donald's tablets. Though she didn't like the technology, Tasha didn't dare go upstairs alone to get a real, paper book.

Although Chase was happily distracted by the cyberpong, his mind kept wandering to his missing sister. Douglas had her, and who knew what horrible things he was already doing? In his mind Chase promised himself – and Bree – over and over again that he would do whatever it took to get her back. Douglas was going to pay for this.

After two hours Leo, Tasha, and Donald were all yawning and looking ready for some sleep. Having failed time and again to resurrect Eddy, Donald had finally given up and decided to call it a night. The tech mogul dimmed the lights in the lab and the three non-bionics lay down to sleep.

Adam and Chase sat quietly in the lab. Adam played some game on his phone, which he had placed on silent so as not to wake the rest of his family. Chase, on the other hand, didn't allow himself to be distracted by anything. He remained vigilant and aware of everything going on. Every time the house creaked, every time someone rolled over in their sleep, every single beep that came from the electronics: Chase was well aware of it all. Nothing slipped past him and his bionic hearing.

For a couple more hours the brothers sat like that. Bit by bit a feeling was working its way through Chase's body. He knew what it was, but he refused to let it overcome him. But the more he tried to remain alert, the stronger the feeling became and the more it tried to take over.

Suddenly there was a poke on his shoulder. Chase jerked up, mentally cursing himself for allowing his eyes to close and his head to nod for even a second. He glanced up to see Adam looking at him with one eyebrow raised.

"You need some sleep, bro?" Adam asked softly.

"No, I'm good," Chase whispered back. He stifled a yawn and let his eyes wander around the lab. But he was aware that Adam was still watching him.

"I can stay up," Adam said quietly. "It's okay. You go get some sleep; it's been a long day."

"What about you?" Chase asked.

Adam shrugged. "In a few hours I can wake you up and you'll switch off with me. Deal?"

Chase contemplated it for a second. He really didn't want to fall asleep, knowing that Douglas could strike at any moment. But the fuzziness consuming his brain was slowly and steadily winning the fight. "Deal," Chase said with a yawn.

The youngest bionic got into his capsule. He wondered how he could possibly even _think _about sleep after all that happened today. Yet Chase felt ready to drop at any given moment. Perhaps it was the emotional strain that day had caused. Yes, Chase decided, that was it.

Chase didn't want to fall asleep when his sister was missing. He didn't want to sleep while Douglas was still on the loose. But his body was fighting him, reminding him that sleep was a necessary part of life – like it or not. Right now, no matter how much Chase didn't like it, it was going to take over. Chase's eyes closed slowly. The last thing he saw before drifting off to sleep was his brother smiling amiably at him.

* * *

_Chase ran his fingers along the wall and grimaced. Bree had her arms wrapped around herself. Adam, while he was trying to appear brave, had a haunted look in his eye. Donald looked equally uncomfortable, shuffling his feet every few seconds._

_ "Mr. Davenport?" said a policeman as he walked up to the four of them. _

_ "Yes, Officer Neely?" Donald replied._

_ "I think we need to talk about a few things," Neely said slowly._

_ "Like why you made us come back here?" Chase grumbled._

_ "We need you all to verify our findings," the policeman said. "This is the place Douglas held you in, right?"_

_ "Chase and I for twelve years," Donald said._

_ "Bree and I for . . ." Adam trailed off, cocking his head a little._

_ "Five years," Bree supplied._

_ "And this is where Douglas did most of his experiments as well?" Neely questioned._

_ "Yeah . . ." Donald said slowly, raising one eyebrow._

_ "Precisely what did he experiment on?" the officer asked._

_ "What do you mean?" Chase asked hesitantly._

_ "I mean while we were digging through some of Douglas's files, we found this," Officer Neely replied, holding up some papers._

_ Chase's mouth fell open in shock. In the officer's hands were details, sketches, and plans regarding the kids' bionics. Donald placed a hand to his forehead and Bree groaned._

_ "Care to explain?" Neely said._

_ "Okay, so they're bionic," Donald said. _

_ "Donald!" Chase hissed._

_ "He already knows," the older man sighed. "Douglas experimented on the kids. When I tried to stop him he kidnapped all four of us. They're bionic: they're genetically engineered and they each have a set of super-human powers controlled by a microchip implant in their necks."_

_ "You know I'm going to have to report this," Officer Neely practically whispered._

_ "Please don't!" Bree pleaded._

_ "Hey, guys, don't worry!" Adam said. "He can't report it if we destroy him." Adam advanced towards the officer, fists clenched. His siblings quickly restrained him and Officer Neely backed up, his hand going to the taser at his side._

_ "He's joking!" Bree said quickly. "Adam, we don't need to destroy the nice man with the tiny little taser, okay?"_

_ "Okay," Adam grumbled._

_ "Look, officer, Douglas did all this against everyone's will," Donald explained. "No one agreed to be guinea pigs. Look, just let me be in charge of them. I can figure out their bionics and if I find anything useful I'll let you know."_

_ "They're not dangerous?" the officer asked slowly. Chase gulped a little and winced._

_ "No," Donald said quickly, throwing a reassuring glance at his youngest nephew. "They're not. Neely, they're humans too. Just because they have super-human powers doesn't make less humane than us."_

_ "Well . . ." Neely said slowly._

_ "All I'm asking is that you don't take them away and you don't let the public know," Donald said. "I'll keep them safe, I promise. I'm a tech whiz; I can figure out how this works."_

_ "I'd have to check with my superiors," Officer Neely replied. "But so long as you can keep them out of trouble and allow us to check up on you every now and then, I don't think we'll have much of a problem. I guess this shouldn't entirely be a shock. Douglas was the 'mad scientist' type."_

_ "Neely, we found something!" one of the many officers swarming the lab called._

_ "Hang on, I've got to go check this out," Officer Neely said. "We'll discuss this more later." The officer ran over to his colleague._

_ "I guess I shouldn't be surprised," Bree said as she bit her lip. "But I didn't want them to know."_

_ "Look, guys, I'm sure it will be fine," Donald said._

_ "Douglas told us a long time ago that if the government finds out about us, they'll take us away," Adam whimpered._

_ "I won't let them," Donald said determinedly. "Even if it means fleeing the country, I won't let them."_

_ "Thank you, Uncle D," Adam said with a grin. "But if we _do_ flee the county, can we go to Italy? I've heard the food there is great." Donald chuckled and proceeded to chat with his oldest nephew about the various foods originating from Italy._

_ "Chase?" Bree asked as she observed her younger brother. "Are you okay?"_

_ "Hmm?" Chase said as he broke out his little trance._

_ "What's the matter?" Bree questioned gently._

_ "What do you think is the matter?" Chase scoffed. "I never wanted to come back here."_

_ "I know," Bree said, glancing around the lab and shuddering. "This place brings back memories, and most of them aren't so pleasant."_

_ "Wanna walk around a bit with me?" Chase asked._

_ "Sure," Bree said. The two of them walked out of the room, leaving Donald and Adam to argue about whether tacos were Italian or not and the officers to continue their investigations._

_ Chase wandered down the too-familiar halls that had been his home not even three weeks ago. For a little while the brother and sister walked along in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. The two of them walked perfectly in sync, legs moving together in a rhythmical pattern. _

_ Suddenly Chase realized that Bree's footsteps had stopped. He turned to see her gazing into a room sadly. He walked back up to her to see what she was looking at. "My old room," Bree whispered quietly._

_ The interior of the room was virtually empty. A chair and a desk were the only furnishings. Chase flipped a switch and the room was filled with a dim light made darker by all the dust on the bulb. Bree went inside and glanced around._

_ "The only thing missing is my capsule," she murmured. The female walked over to the space where her capsule had once been many, many years ago. "This place is so bare."_

_ "Just like every other room in here," Chase commented as he leaned casually on the wall._

_ "Did you ever come in here?" Bree asked curiously._

_ Chase furrowed his brow. "Come to think of it, no," he mused. "I haven't set foot in this room since you left."_

_ Bree walked back over to the door before turning around for just one second. "What are you doing?" Chase asked._

_ "Getting one last look," Bree informed her brother. "I don't ever want to come in this room again._

_ Chase chuckled. "Sounds good to me."_

_ The two of them began to walk down the hall once more. They walked past Chase's room and for a second the youngest bionic froze. Bree asked if he wanted to go in, but Chase declined. He had already gotten one last look at his room a few weeks ago. He didn't need a reminder. So Chase and Bree kept walking until they both found themselves outside the door to their old playroom._

_ Bree grinned at her brother and opened the door. The inside of the room was as musty as ever. The couch had collected a thick layer of dust and many of the old toys and games were covered in cobwebs._

_ "Douglas didn't let me go in here very often after you guys left," Chase explained as they studied the dirty sight before them. "I didn't really want to anyway. Too many sad memories. Though now those memories don't mean anything since I'm back with you." Chase threw an arm around his sister's shoulder playfully._

_ "Aw, how sweet," Bree muttered. "Is that your way of saying, 'I love you'?"_

_ "I guess so," Chase chuckled._

_ "Do you even think this old TV works anymore?" Bree asked as she pushed her brother's arm off and walked over to the old television set._

_ "I don't know, let's give it a try," Chase said. He grabbed the remote and turned the TV on. The screen flickered to life, but there was only bright static._

_ "I guess not," Bree said with a chuckle. "Oh well."_

_ Chase fiddled with the remote some more, trying to see if he could make it work again. Suddenly the television sparked furiously, causing the two teens to jump. Chase instinctively pressed the power button on the remote before dropping it like a hot potato. The TV turned off and the sparking stopped._

_ "Let's not do that again," Chase suggested. His breathing was still a little rapid from the sudden shock. "You okay?"_

_ "Yeah," Bree said, one hand on her chest. She took a deep breath and added, "But I agree; let's not do that again."_

_ For a second everything was quiet. Chase began to study his sister. She noticed and said, "What, does my hair look funny or something?"_

_ "No," Chase laughed. "It's just . . . I missed you, Bree."_

_ Bree grinned broadly. "I missed you too." _

_ They both dropped onto the couch, coughing as the dust rose around them. Chase pulled his sister close to him. They curled up together on the couch, ignoring the dirt and funky smells filling the room. In that minute it was just two long-lost siblings, happy to be together once more._

_ "I'm never letting you go again," Chase murmured as he caressed Bree. She nodded a little and placed her head up against her brother's chest._

_ "I know you won't," she murmured back._

* * *

**Aww! But you broke your promise, Chasey! Now you all know I don't write Brase; that was sibling fluff, people! Believe it or not siblings hug sometimes. It's rare, but it does happen. :P**

**So . . . it was the pizza delivery guy! Are you mad about that? Or was it funny? And oh my gosh, Douglas has Bree! What do you think will happen next? Want a hint? The title of the next chapter is "Nightmares" and will tie into both the regular story-line and the flashback. Oh, and the flashback will the first one containing the kids **_**before **_**they got away from Douglas. Who wants to see really young lab rats?**

**By the way, I had one or two references to the actual show in this chapter. See if you can spot them! You might just get a shout-out. ;)**

**Well guys, THANKS FOR THE SIXTY REVIEWS! It's so great! You make me feel so wonderful! THANK YOU SO MUCH! Don't forget to review again (or for the first time if you haven't yet) if you liked the story! I'll see you all again in a few days or so. Bye!**


	6. Chapter 5: Nightmares

**Hey! I'm back! I probably shouldn't be uploading right now, I have work to do, but . . . who cares about real life? I'm going to a graduation thing for some of my friends later, so I won't have time to upload this if I wait. So here you go!**

**Two of the references in the last chapter were: Eddy's body and cyberpong. Ausllykickforever21 was the first to get those. So congrats! The others to get it were: Guest, Lady Cougar-Trombone, and RossLynch4Ever. There was one other reference though. Bree said, "We don't need to destroy the nice man with the tiny little taser," which was a reference to one of Donald's line in "Hole in One." The only person to get that was a guest, daphrose fan (by the way, love the name! XD OH MY GOSH I HAVE A FAN!). So great job everybody!**

**Warning, this chapter contains the following: nightmares, internal struggle, and fluffy sibling bonding. If you are extremely allergic to cuteness, don't read this chapter! I was pretty proud of this chapter, **_**especially **_**the first four paragraphs. So I hope you'll enjoy it as well!**

**I DON'T OWN LAB RATS. STILL. AND I NEVER WILL.**

* * *

*** * * Chapter 5: Nightmares * * ***

* * *

Reality is a painfully obvious thing. We are aware that life is what it is, even when we don't like it. Reality cannot be changed by thoughts or emotions; no matter what we do the world will continue on. We know when we are in reality. Life reminds us every second with the joys and pains and hopes and sorrows that come along with it.

Dreams are something different. The lines between reality and imagination are blurred. We can do what we'd like, go where we want, and there is nothing to stop us. Pain can be swept away as we allow ourselves to be immersed in this wonderful state of bliss. We can conjure up our own reality; we no longer have to abide by the rules of life.

Nightmares are a dangerous combination of both reality and dreams. The pain we suffer in waking moments spreads to our sleep. The troubles of life plague us when we should be resting peacefully. Thoughts and emotions are dark; there is no happiness in a nightmare. Waves upon waves of anger and fear and doubt crash upon you. Though you want to stop it, you can't. Somewhere deep inside you know it isn't real. And yet, this is real in your mind: your deepest, darkest, most frightening thoughts surfacing when all you want is a break from the world. The turmoil of reality is enhanced by the imagination of dreams.

Chase was in that painful middle now. Those nightmares that tossed him around – reminding him that when he woke up everything would be amiss – beat upon him relentlessly. Abstract emotions, painful imaginings, and frightening thoughts invaded his sleep. There was no peace; only agitation, only agony, only dread.

* * *

_"Chase!" a desperate voice screamed from the darkness. Chase whirled his head around, trying to see who was calling to him._

_ "Bree?" he yelled. "Where are you?"_

_ "Chase!" the voice called again. It sounded much farther away this time._

_ Chase tried to turn around but discovered that he couldn't. Something dark was holding him down. He whipped around frantically, attempting to free himself from this mysterious force that was keeping him from his sister. Chase felt himself being dragged away. He opened his mouth to scream, but no sound came out. He was sinking deeper, deeper . . ._

_ The air became cooler and lights flashed all around Chase. He stood up slowly, happy to be free to move again. He looked around, trying to figure out where he was. It was not a familiar place to him. In fact, Chase would have had a hard time even describing the place. It looked like a large room, yet it seemed so small. Everything was plain, yet vibrant at the same time._

_ "Chase!"_

_ Chase turned to see Bree behind him. A large smile was on her face. Chase felt his spirits get lighter as he ran to meet her. But just as Chase was about to envelop Bree in his arms, she vanished. Chase glanced around, slightly confused, before sinking to his knees and placing his head in his hands. "I should've known it wasn't real," he murmured to himself._

_ A darkness wrapped around Chase again. Suddenly he found himself outside in the middle of the forest. The wind began to blow strong and hard. Chase dug his feet into the dirt and grabbed onto a tree branch so he would not be swept away. The wind blew harder and harder. It seemed to be speaking to him. Chase listened closely as the wind whispered words that brought forth his deepest, darkest insecurities._

_ "You couldn't even protect your sister . . ."_

_ "You're just a disappointment . . ."_

_ "Do you remember everything you've done . . .?"_

_ "You've hurt people . . ."_

_ "You're just going to become like Douglas . . ."_

_ "Who could ever love you . . .?"_

_ "You don't deserve it . . ."_

_ "You're just a monster . . ."_

_ Chase's terrified shrieks were thrown back at him. Nobody could hear. Nobody cared. The wind died down and Chase dropped to his knees, the sobs wracking his body._

_ A figure walked through the mist that swirled around the trees. Chase glanced up, wiping the tears off his cheeks. His eyes widened in horror as he glimpsed the black-cloaked figure. Even though Chase couldn't see his face, he knew exactly who it was._

_ "No, please," Chase croaked. "Douglas, please!"_

_ The figure reached out his hand. Chase tried to move away, but he found that his limbs wouldn't respond to his commands. He felt deathly cold and stiff. The figure that represented his father got closer and closer._

_ Suddenly Chase stood up. His body walked towards Douglas. Chase tried to cry out in protest, but he couldn't control anything. It was just like the Triton App all over again. Chase couldn't move his limbs, couldn't open his mouth to speak, couldn't even direct his gaze where he wanted. His own body no longer belonged to him._

_ Every single fiber of Chase's being fought back in protest. He willed himself to regain control. In the depths of his mind he tried to convince himself that this wasn't real. Yet at the same time it frightened him how accurate it was. This might as well be real. It was neither inaccurate nor incorrect. It was truth. It had been Chase's reality for years. If Douglas recreated the Triton App, it could be reality again._

_ But Chase didn't want to think about that. This was a dream. A nightmare. It wasn't real, right? Yet nightmares have a way of presenting themselves in the most realistic ways. Chase hated it. _

_ Chase couldn't open his mouth to scream in protest. He felt like he was fading. This new presence in his body was overtaking him. Maniacal laughter filled the air. Chase saw Adam and Bree far away, calling for help. He wanted to help them. But Chase could do nothing, nothing at all . . ._

* * *

Chase awoke with a start. His breathing was rapid, his hands were shaking, and he was drenched in sweat. Chase took a deep breath, trying to calm his frantic nerves. Once he had done that and assured himself that there was no Triton App-like device controlling his body, Chase began to observe the lab.

Donald, Tasha, and Leo were still sleeping on their beds on the floor. Adam was perched on one of the stools beside the cyberdesk. His eyes moved around the lab and he spotted his now-awake younger brother.

"Chase," he whispered, motioning for his brother to come out of his capsule. Chase obliged and went over to sit with his brother.

"You go can sleep now," Chase said. He noticed how shaky his voice sounded and hoped Adam wouldn't notice it as well. But luck wasn't on his side tonight.

"You okay?" Adam immediately asked, a frown overtaking his face.

"Fine," Chase lied.

Adam pursed his lips, not buying his brother's act. Suddenly he grabbed Chase's wrist and began to drag him out of the lab. The two of them stumbled towards the lab doors, staggering in the darkness. Chase hissed his protests, but Adam remained silent as he pulled Chase into the foyer-like thing between the elevator and the interior of the lab.

"What?" Chase growled as his brother finally released him.

Before Adam answered he began to rummage through a drawer. He exclaimed in excitement when he found what he was looking for. The oldest bionic held up a flashlight and turned it on. He placed it sideways on Donald's desk so there was a decent amount of light in the room.

"Thanks," Chase said, grateful for the light. "Now what do you want?"

"What's wrong?" Adam asked. Chase opened his mouth to answer, but Adam cut him off, "Don't lie!"

Chase sighed and rubbed a hand on the back of his neck. "I just had a nightmare, that's all," he mumbled. "No big deal."

"What was it about?" Adam asked gently. He sat down in one of the swivel-y office chairs and motioned for Chase to do the same. The youngest bionic complied.

"I dunno, it was a nightmare. It was really confusing. But I dreamt about Bree going missing. And how I'm . . . I'm not good enough," Chase gulped and he looked down at his hands, suddenly very interested in his fingernails. "Why am I even telling this to you?"

"Because you're my _little _brother," Adam said, emphasizing the word "little" and chuckling. Chase just rolled his eyes.

"If you just going to make short jokes, then I'm gonna –"

"No!" Adam interrupted. "I'm sorry. I can't help myself. But seriously, you're my little brother. And we've done this before remember?"

"Over ten years ago," Chase pointed out. "I'm sixteen now. I don't need to run crying to my big brother for help."

Adam leaned back in his chair a little, a hurt expression coming over his face. "Okay then," he muttered in a nearly inaudible voice.

"No, Adam, I didn't mean it like that," Chase sighed. He moved his chair closer to Adam's.

"I know," Adam said, his face softening a bit. "But you're still my baby brother. You think it was easy for me, all those years we were apart? The whole time I couldn't stop thinking about how I failed."

"How _you _failed?" Chase questioned.

"Yeah. I mean, I'm supposed to protect you and Bree. But instead I let Douglas split us all apart. I wasn't strong enough to keep our family together. Chase, I've never forgiven myself for that."

"Oh Adam," Chase said. He placed a hand on his older brother's knee. "I never blamed you."

"It doesn't matter," Adam insisted. "I should've tried harder or . . . or something! But why am I talking about me? _You're _the one who had the nightmare."

"I think we're both struggling with the same thing," Chase sighed. "The feeling of inadequacy."

"What does that mean?" Adam asked cluelessly.

"It means you don't think you're good enough," Chase explained with uncharacteristic patience. Something about the sullenness of this late-night talk was bringing out the best in the two brothers. "We both blame ourselves for letting our family members slip away like that."

"I don't think it's your fault, Chase," Adam assured his brother.

"And I don't think it's your fault, Adam," Chase replied. "You really are strong. And you care. A lot. You're the best big brother ever."

"I guess I am," Adam said, flashing the cocky grin inherited by all members of the Davenport family. "But you deserve credit too. You're the one who got all of us back together in the first place. It's definitely no contest: you're the best younger brother ever, Chasey," the older brother finished with a playful grin.

Chase chuckled. "Chasey," he repeated slowly. "Wow, it's been a while since I've heard that."

Adam laughed. "Chasey, Chasey, Chasey!" he chanted in a sing-song voice.

"Still don't like it," Chase muttered.

"Chasey, little Chasey-Wasey!" Adam continued in a babyish voice.

"Okay, seriously Adam, stop!" Chase commanded, but he was chuckling in spite of himself. Chase could always count on Adam to relive his stress. He loved having such a reliable big brother.

For a few minutes everything was quiet. Using his super-hearing Chase could detect a light rain tapping on the walls upstairs. From the next room came the snores of Tasha, Leo, and Donald, all varying in strength and volume. Adam had begun to intently pick at a loose thread on the pants of his pajamas.

Chase broke the silence by saying, "I can't believe that it was one year ago when I was coming to rescue you."

"It seems like forever ago and yesterday at the same time," Adam agreed as he looked up, losing interest in the thread.

"I remember getting Bree out, then we both got captured and Donald came to rescue us," Chasse reminisced. "Then we headed to Colorado in a helicopter to get you. That was exactly one year ago, right now. Bree and I talked . . . then we fell asleep . . ."

"Speaking of sleeping, it's my turn now, right?" Adam asked with a yawn. "'Cause I've been up all night and I feel ready to –" Adam dropped his chin to his chest and pretended to snore.

"Yeah, sure," Chase said with a chuckle.

Suddenly the flashlight flickered and went out. "Aw, great," Adam mumbled.

"We can make it back in the darkness," Chase replied. "Just make sure you don't step on Tasha or Donald or Leo." Chase was pretty sure he saw his brother nod his head.

Chase began to walk back into the rest of the lab. He placed his hands on the walls and ran his fingers along the different creases to help guide him. Chase strained his eyes and made out the sight of the beds on the floor. The youngest bionic carefully avoided them. He was headed over to the cyberdesk when suddenly he heard a scuffling noise behind him. Chase turned around and squinted, trying to see what was wrong. To Chase's shock he saw two figures standing in front of the elevator. His stomach dropped to his feet.

A smaller figure had his hand clamped over the mouth of a larger one. They were both struggling furiously with each other. An angry yell pierced the air as the larger figure broke free from the grasp of the smaller. Chase ran over to help, his heart thudding wildly inside in his chest. But just like that both figures vanished into thin air.

Chase dropped his knees in anguish. "Not again!" he muttered as he ran his hands frantically through his hair. "No! No, no, no!"

"What happened?" Donald yelled. He flipped on a light switch and ran over to his youngest nephew. "Chase, what's going on?"

"Douglas took him," Chase mumbled. "H-he just showed up and n-now Adam's gone a-and I wasn't paying enough attention and I-I should've stopped him . . ." Chase trailed off, attempting to swallow the lump in his throat.

Out of the corner of his eye Chase saw Tasha wrap her arms around Leo. Donald placed a hand on Chase's shoulder but remained silent. Chase just stared at the spot where his brother and his father had been struggling together, hating himself for letting something like this happen.

"I failed again," Chase whispered. "Adam was wrong; I'm an awful younger brother." The youngest bionic placed his head in his hands. He didn't want to cry; he was too old for that. But what are you supposed to do when the siblings you love are ripped so harshly out of your life – for the second time? Chase's body shook with the silent sobs he couldn't control.

* * *

_Chase woke up to the sound of someone screaming. It took a few seconds for his brain to register that the person producing the sound was himself. He quickly closed his mouth and shivered a little. He held his faded brown blanket close to his body and tried to go to sleep again. But every time the five year old closed his eyes, all he could see were the frightening images from his dream._

_ The front of Chase's capsule popped open as he pushed on it. Slowly he walked out of his room and tip-toed down the hall. He came to a door and opened it carefully. In the corner of the room was a capsule identical to his. Sleeping inside it was Chase's older brother._

_ "Adam," Chase murmured as he walked up to the capsule and began to tap on the glass. "Adam, wake up."_

_ "Mmm, five more minutes," Adam mumbled without opening his eyes._

_ Chase bit his lip and backed up a little. Maybe this was a mistake. But at that moment Adam opened his eyes and glanced around. "Chasey, what you doing here?" the oldest bionic asked._

_ "I . . . I got scared," Chase said as he scuffed his feet against the floor. He squeezed his brown blanket – the only object Douglas had given him to sleep with._

_ Adam opened his capsule and walked up to his brother. "By what?" the six year old asked gently._

_ "Well, ah, I, um . . ." Chase mumbled, not precisely sure what to say. He shouldn't have come here at all._

_ Adam ran over and grabbed his chair. He sat down in and then bent down to hoist Chase up. The younger boy sat on his brother's lap and stared up at him with wide eyes._

_ "Tell me now," Adam commanded._

_ Chase drew his knees up to his chest and leaned into his brother. "I-I had a nightmare. A very scary, realistic, and frightening nightmare."_

_ "That's a lot of big words," Adam mumbled. "But I think I get it. What was your nightmare about?"_

_ "It was about the . . . the _Triton App,"_ Chase whispered, spitting out the last words like they were poison._

_ "What about the Triton App?" Adam prodded calmly._

_ "Douglas was making me do bad things," Chase said. He felt a lump rising in his throat. "He made me do bad things and h-hurt people and I didn't want to but I couldn't do anything and he controlled me and I could do nothing but watch myself do horrible things and . . . and . . ."_

_ Chase balled up the bottom of Adam's shirt in his fist. He buried his face in Adam's chest and began to sob. Adam wrapped his arms around his younger brother and placed his chin on his head. _

_ "H-he made me hurt you and B-Bree," Chase continued mournfully. "A-and I didn't want to b-but I couldn't do a-anything about it and . . . Oh, Adam!" Chase broke into another fit of sobbing._

_ "Hey, shh Chasey," Adam said soothingly, rocking his little brother a bit. "You didn't hurt me, see? I'm right here."_

_ "B-but he _could _make me do that," Chase pointed out. "H-he could r-really make me h-hurt you if he w-wanted." _

_ "I won't let him," Adam replied evenly. "He can't hurt me. And there's definitely no way he could make _you _hurt me. I know you're too strong for that."_

_ "Y-you really think so?" Chase sniffled._

_ "Absolutely," Adam said reassuringly. "But I still hate what he's doing to you. Making you have nightmares like that. You really don't deserve any of this, Chase."_

_ "Neither do you."_

_ "But you're my little brother. It's worse to see you go through this than to go through it myself."_

_ Chase wiped the tears off his cheeks and took a deep, shuddering breath. "We all hate it," he whispered._

_ "Hate what?"_

_ The boys turned to see their sister standing in the doorway._

_ "Everything," Chase grumbled as he slid off the chair and onto the floor. "Douglas specifically."_

_ "Chasey had a nightmare about the Triton App," Adam said quickly._

_ "What?" the six year old girl exclaimed. Suddenly she practically tackled her younger brother and kissed his forehead over and over again._

_ "What are you doing?" Chase asked with a chuckle, confused by Bree's behavior._

_ "Well I saw on TV that when someone has nightmares they're supposed to go to their mommy or daddy for help," Bree explained as she released her younger brother. "But our daddy wouldn't help. And since we don't have a mommy, I'll be your pretend mommy instead."_

_ "Thank you, Bree," Chase said, a grin spreading across his face. "But you don't have to _smother _me with love."_

_ "Yes I do!" Bree insisted. "That's why 'mother' and 'smother' sound so similar. Mothers are supposed to smother."_

_ Chase shook his head at his sister's logic. "If that's the case, I think I'm happy I don't have one," Chase grumbled playfully._

_ Bree placed a hand on her chest and pretended to be hurt. Then she smiled and charged Chase. "I'm gonna be your mommy!" she cheered._

_ "No!" Chase squealed, running away from his sister. _

_ Adam joined in on the fun and the three of the romped around Adam's room for a few minutes. Then all collapsed into a heap in the center of the room, all laughing and giggling and squealing happily._

_ "Thank you guys," Chase said between laughs. "I feel better now."_

_ "You know, on TV the kids always sleep with their parents when they have nightmares," Bree mused. "Maybe we should all sleep together tonight."_

_ "Will we all fit in one capsule?" Chase asked._

_ "Let's find out," Adam said as he walked into his. He motioned for his siblings to do the same. All three kids stuffed themselves into the capsule. It was a little tight, but they all fit._

_ Within a few minutes Adam and Bree had fallen fast asleep. Chase had somehow wound up stuffed between them; not that he minded. The steady breathing and warm bodies of his siblings were a great comfort to him. Chase squeezed his blanket to his chest and leaned against Adam. He fell asleep to the steady sound of his brother's heartbeat._

* * *

**I'm so happy with all I managed to pack into that chapter: Chase having nightmares and feeling like a failure, Adam and Chase having a sweet brotherly bonding moment, and all three of them comforting each other when they're little. And of course Douglas showing up and ruining everything again. XD**

**Heads up for you guys: there may or may not be one or two instances of foreshadowing in this chapter; particularly regarding the things from Chase's nightmares (both his older self and younger self). What could it be? Keep reading to find out!**

**So, what did you think? Reviews are always greatly appreciated! I love hearing your feedback. Think we could get to 85 reviews for the next chapter? That would be awesome, guys! I know you can do it! See you all in a few days. Bye-bye!**


	7. Chapter 6: Recourse

**Hey guys! We did get to 85 reviews, so thank you for that! I'm glad you guys enjoy the story. And your support means the world to me, SO THANKS!**

**I'm not **_**super **_**proud of the first part of this chapter (I wrote some of it at a graduation party), but I really liked how the end turned out. Faced some slight writer's block and had a little trouble deciding how to pace myself for the next few chapters, but I think it turned out okay in the end. A character returns at the end of this chapter. Which character? Well I suppose you should read and find out.**

**Shout-out to MoonlitShadowsoftheHumanSoul for being such a great friend and faithful reviewer. Don't forget to go check out her stories, y'all!**

**Enjoy everybody! I don't own Lab Rats.**

* * *

*** * * Chapter 6: Recourse * * ***

* * *

As the sun rose over the horizon, the remaining members of the Davenport family sat together in sullen silence. No one said anything about Chase's tear-stained face, yet he was painfully aware of it. _I'm sixteen years old and crying_, he thought. _Pitiful._ But the pain of having his siblings torn away for the second time in his life was agonizing. The utter contempt he felt towards Douglas was indescribable. It left an awful burning sensation in the pit of his stomach.

"What is he going to do next?" Leo asked, breaking the silence that had shrouded the lab for hours.

Donald sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know," he admitted. "But we need to find a way to stop him."

"First we need to find him," Leo pointed out.

Everyone in the lab turned to look at Chase. The only remaining bionic sighed. "What?" he asked exasperatedly.

"Chase I know we've asked this before," Donald said gently, "but if you have _any_ ideas as to where Douglas might be . . ."

"I don't!" Chase shouted. "I've thought of every possible place! Don't you think I'd tell you if I knew?"

"Chase, just calm down . . ." Tasha tried to say.

"Of course I'd tell you!" Chase continued to yell. He raised his arms into the air for emphasis. "I miss Adam and Bree more than anybody! If I had the slightest inkling of where they might be . . ." Chase trailed off when he realized that everything that wasn't stuck to the floor – including his family members – was floating in the air.

"Chase!" Leo screamed frantically.

"What's happening?" Tasha asked as she flailed around in the air.

"Glitch," the bionic muttered. He lowered his arms and everything returned to the ground. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Chase," his uncle replied once his feet were on the ground again. "We're all under a lot of stress right now."

"I know, I know," Chase sighed. "I'm sorry, I just . . . nothing makes sense right now and . . . I miss Adam and Bree." Chase placed his head in his hands and tried to keep the tears from spilling over once again.

Suddenly Chase felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Leo gazing at him solemnly. "We'll get them back, Chase," the younger boy said confidently. "We've beat Douglas once before. We can do it again."

Chase managed to grin a little. "Thank you, Leo," he said. "You're right. Douglas doesn't stand a chance." The bionic took a deep, shuddering breath, feeling the confidence return to his body.

"Great!" Donald said with a grin. "Why don't you help me devise a plan to combat him?"

"Sure," Chase agreed. Then he motioned towards the lab doors. "But I think I want to go wash up first."

Donald gestured his consent and Chase headed back towards the bathroom around the corner. He stood in front of the sink and did what he always did: studied his reflection. Once again Chase was overwhelmed with the feeling that he looked exactly like Douglas. Once again it terrified him. But Chase shoved those thoughts to the back of his mind. They were not helpful in any way at the moment. It would do Chase no good to dwell on them.

The nerves in Chase's face were startled awake as he splashed cold water on them. He rubbed his face in a towel and blinked a few times. The water had electrified his body and been successful in making him feel awake. It had also washed the tear stains off his face. Chase set his jaw, determination flooding his veins. Douglas _would _go down. Chase _would _get Adam and Bree back.

The youngest bionic reentered the lab. But the sight awaiting him was horrifying. For what felt like the umpteenth time in two days, Chase could see his life falling apart before his very eyes.

The lab was empty. Chase's family had disappeared. For a second Chase kept up the hope that they had just left the room for something. But then he saw a piece of paper on the counter. He picked it up and studied it, he brain hardly registering what he was seeing. There was only one letter on the paper, written in handwriting that Chase knew too well: "D."

To the average bystander, Chase's outward composure for those first few seconds would have seemed impressive. He didn't move, scream, or cry. But inside Chase completely broke down. His heart pounded wildly inside in chest and he couldn't put together one comprehensive thought. Only one thing kept coming back into his mind, loud and clear: _Douglas must pay._

Chase crumpled up the paper in his hands, the sheer force of his super-strength shredding it to bits. He feel onto his knees and one single tear made its way down his cheek. "Why take them first?" he yelled into the empty air. "Why not take me?"

"Because it's fun to mess with you."

Chase jumped up when he heard the familiar voice. He whipped around, trying to figure out where it had come from. As his gaze fell on the computer screens on the wall, Chase stumbled back in shock. Douglas's face was on one of them. His visage was so painfully expressionless that it made Chase sick.

"What do you want, Douglas?" Chase asked, praying that his voice wouldn't crack and reveal the emotions raging inside him at the moment.

"Same thing I always did," Douglas said with a shrug. "I want you."

"Then why take them first?" The anger in Chase's voice was rising.

"Like I said, it's fun to mess with you," Douglas replied, a look of amusement falling across his face as he noticed his son's annoyance. "Plus I've got all the leverage this way. I've got your family, so you'll do practically anything I ask in order to get them back."

"So I repeat," Chase growled, _"what do you want?"_

"And _I _repeat," Douglas said in an irritated tone, "I want _you."_

"Then come get me!" Chase said, throwing his arms in the air. "I'm right here! Use your little teleportation-device that you built and come get me!"

"Aw, but that wouldn't be nearly as much fun!" Douglas said with a grin. "I figured I'd torment you for a few more days at least."

Chase marched up to the screen, glaring daggers at his father. "Where are you?" he hissed. This entire conversation the bionic teen had been trying to make out Douglas's location based on the background. But the only thing behind Douglas was a solid black wall. Not very helpful.

Douglas quirked an eyebrow. "And what makes you think I'll tell you?" he scoffed. "I'm some place even _you _didn't know about. There was only one other person on the planet who did, and you killed him a long time ago."

Chase squinted a little at that comment. One other person?

"You can't get to me," Douglas continued. "You can run all over this whole planet and you'll never get to me."

"What if I just call the police?" Chase pointed out.

"First off, they'd have a hard time finding me too," Douglas replied. "And second, do you _really _want to do that considering I've got your family?"

"You wouldn't do anything to them!" Chase hissed.

"Wouldn't I?"

Four more of the computer screens lit up. All four showed jail cells. Bree was in one, Adam was in another, Donald was in one more, and Tasha and Leo were in the final one. Each of them had downcast looks on their faces. Bree was curled up into a ball, her head buried in her knees. Adam was sitting on a metal bench with his head in his hands. Donald was pacing back and forth and – from the look of it – muttering to himself. Tasha and Leo had their arms wrapped around each other for comfort.

"Guys!" Chase exclaimed, his face going pale.

"Give it a rest, they can't hear you," Douglas said, rolling his eyes. "But _you _can hear _them._ You know, a while back I built a little device that you can place in the ears of a human. It sends out incredibly high-pitched sounds that can only be heard by the person wearing the device. It's painful and – quite frankly – enough to make someone go mad. Or deaf if it's turned up high enough for too long."

"What's your point?" Chase asked cautiously.

"My point is: I placed a few those devices in your siblings' ears." Douglas held up a small remote.

"No, don't!" Chase yelled, but it was too late.

Adam and Bree both began to shriek at the top of their lungs. They clawed at their ears and screamed bloody murder. An icy-cold feeling of horror gripped Chase's heart, tears welling in his eyes as he observed his siblings' agony. Tasha, Donald, and Leo all jumped up in their cells, obviously able to hear the screeching.

"Stop!" Chase cried frantically. "Douglas, stop!" The youngest bionic began to cover his own ears; he couldn't bear to hear his siblings in so much pain. He felt like his heart was being ripped out with every cry.

Douglas pressed the button again and Adam and Bree stopped their horrendous shrieking. They both sunk to their knees. Bree's shoulders shook with silent sobs and Adam kept tapping on his head, as if expecting the noise to come back. Chase's breathing was quick and he felt slightly light-headed.

"Why would you do that?" Chase yelled at Douglas.

"Just thought I'd show you what will happen if you try to either contact the police or trace this call," Douglas said evenly.

"So what, I just stay here and do nothing?" Chase asked.

"You stay here and wait for me to tell you what to do," Douglas corrected. "There may be a few . . . _errands _I want you to run for me before you get here. But for now, just sit tight, Chase. I'll be in contact soon. And remember . . ." Douglas held up the remote and waved it warningly, "don't try anything funny, or they'll pay for it." The screen clicked off, leaving Chase to his thoughts.

The bionic placed his back against the wall and sunk to the ground. He had never felt so utterly alone in all his life, even after all the years he had been locked up in an underground lair. Once again an immense amount of rage boiled in Chase's heart.

For the first time in forever, Chase had finally been free. The freedom that he had yearned for all his life was handed not only to him, but to his siblings as well. He could go where he wanted, do what he wanted, and be who he wanted. Douglas didn't dictate his life. Douglas didn't tell him every hour of every day that he was a weapon. On a good day Chase could forget the fact that the sole purpose for his existence was to be a super-weapon, was to start World War III, was to terrorize people and . . . _kill them._

For one year Chase was human. He went to school. He made friends. He witnessed a wedding between Donald and Tasha. He played video games with Adam and Leo. He teased Bree about her various crushes and boyfriends. He played multiple pranks on his family and had the favor returned to him. Chase had done everything normal teenage boys do. He was normal. For that one year he was normal.

In some ways Chase was abnormal as well. But it wasn't bad. He went on missions. He trained with his powers and learned how to use them without dropping from exhaustion. He saved people's lives. He saved the world. For one year Chase was virtually a superhero. For one year he felt confident in what he did and how he did it.

But Douglas just _had _to show up again. It was the story of his life. Chase didn't understand why things couldn't just be easy for once; why the world couldn't suddenly decide to give him a break. But no. Everything had to work against him. Chase wondered if he was being slightly overdramatic, but considering the situation he was pretty sure he was good.

Chase leaned back and placed his head against the cold wall. He wondered desperately what to do. His bionic brain played out all the scenarios for him, and unfortunately they all ended in Douglas torturing his siblings to near death. Chase shuddered at the gruesome images his brain supplied and silently cursed his bionics for being so thorough.

Then suddenly Chase recalled something that Douglas had said. For a second he considered . . . but no, he was gone. Long gone. And Chase could never get him back. Or . . . could he?

Chase hopped up, a wild plan forming in his mind. And though it bordered on insanity, Chase was going to give it a shot anyway. But first he would need to prepare.

The bionic sped upstairs to one of the bedrooms and grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Then he ran back down to the lab and tossed the change of clothes into a backpack. Chase began to gather up any other supplies he knew he would need. He dumped a hundred different scientific gadgets into the backpack and zipped it up. At this point the bag was so full it would have been nearly impossible for any human with average strength to lift it. Luckily for Chase he wasn't a normal human.

One more thing crossed Chase's mind: Douglas would be able to track his GPS signal. The only logical thing for Chase to do was to deactivate his GPS. So he set up the required settings at the control console and stepped into his capsule. He felt the circuits connect and saw "GPS signal deactivated" flash before his eyes.

Part of Chase wondered if that would make Douglas suspicious at all; if that would make him hurt Adam and Bree. But nothing happened. The lab remained eerily quiet and Chase took that to be a good sign. He shouldered the heavy backpack.

Chase began to speed out the door, but quickly realized he didn't know where he was going. Well, he knew where, but he didn't know how to get there. Without his GPS he was at a loss for which direction to head. So he decided to do it the old fashioned way: Chase whipped out his cell phone.

Using the GSP on his phone Chase was able to head exactly where he wanted. After approximately two point eight minutes of super-speeding, Chase arrived at his destination. He took a sharp intake of breath as a hundred painful memories flowed back into his mind.

A steep cliff rose before Chase. The mid-morning sun shone down from the heavens and bathed the meadow behind him in a golden light. A few flowers bloomed and the birds were chirping. Everything seemed so happy. As usual it seemed to be mocking Chase. The world was too cheerful for his taste; if he had to be miserable, why couldn't everything else be? But sadly that wasn't the way things worked.

Chase pulled himself out of his thoughts as he focused on the task at hand. He scanned the area at the bottom of the cliff, trying to find what he was in search of. He saw something that yielded hope lying in the bushes. The bionic hurried and crouched down. Sure enough, it was precisely what he was looking for.

There was a clattering sound as Chase let his backpack drop to the ground. He unzipped it and pulled out a few of the supplies he needed. He looked at the project in front of him. One year dead. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Alright Marcus, time to wake up."

* * *

_Chase stalked down the hallway after another long afternoon of training. He coughed a little and wiped away the blood that was smeared across his bottom lip. The eleven year old attempted to walk in a straight line but, as usual, using his bionics had left him feeling very weak._

_ Chase allowed his thoughts to wander as he headed back to his room. He thought about how horrible training was. He thought about how he could have avoided the split lip if he had ducked that virtual ninja's kick just a second sooner. He thought about how if he had performed better, perhaps Douglas might have been proud of him for once._

_ The bionic had always just ignored Douglas's disapproving comments. But lately they had actually been hurtful. Chase yearned for one bit of praise. He wondered why; Douglas being proud of him probably wasn't a good thing. But Chase just wanted a bit of encouragement, not the harsh criticism he usually received. It would be satisfying to get even one word of approval. Chase, however, was sure it would never happen._

_ As Chase walked along, completely distracted by his thoughts, he didn't notice what – or who – was approaching him. Suddenly his body collided with someone else's and he went tumbling backwards to the floor. The bionic looked up to see his younger android brother sitting on the ground, rubbing his head._

_ "Watch where you're going!" Marcus growled as he stood up._

_ "You watch where you're going," Chase snapped. He was not in a good mood today and the last thing he needed was to be harassed by Marcus._

_ Chase stood up as well and frowned. He pushed Marcus out of the way and began to storm down the hall. "Hey!" the eleven year old android cried in frustration. He turned around and ran up to Chase, shoving the bionic into the wall._

_ By this time Chase was really mad. He swung his leg up and kicked the android in the stomach. Marcus stumbled backwards and glared at his human brother. He screamed and charged at Chase, pinning the bionic's shoulders to the wall. Chase struggled against Marcus's strong grip, but to no avail. He finally used his super agility to jump off the ground and kick both of his feet into Marcus's abdomen._

_ Marcus let go of Chase and hissed in pain. He swung another punch in the direction of his human brother, which Chase deftly dodged. Chase then grabbed Marcus's wrist and proceed to pin it between the android's shoulder blades. Marcus howled in pain and struggled furiously, but Chase didn't loosen his grip. Then suddenly Marcus's hard foot slammed into Chase's ankle and he yelped, releasing his hold on his brother._

_ Marcus quickly spun around and grabbed Chase's arm, flipping him over. Chase landed on his back and felt all the breath rush out of his lungs. He moaned as Marcus placed a foot on his chest._

_ "In the end I'm not nearly as weak as you," Marcus hissed. Chase attempted to gasp out an answer, but ultimately did not have the air in his lungs required to do so. His head was pounding now and he could tell that the cut on lip was getting larger._

_ "Hey!" a voice shouted from down the hall. Chase squeezed his eyes shut. He was both relived and terrified to hear that voice._

_ "What do you two think you're doing?" Douglas asked as he stormed up to them._

_ Marcus removed his foot and scowled. "He started it!" the android whined, pointing to his older brother._

_ Chase sat up, coughing as he finally managed to return the oxygen to his burning lungs. "Nuh-uh!" Chase whined back weakly._

_ "Get up," Douglas said gruffly as he cuffed Chase on the back of the head. Tears pricked Chase's eyes at the sudden blow. He stood up, simultaneously rubbing his head and coughing into the back of his hand._

_ "Now, what happened?" Douglas asked._

_ "He pushed me!" Marcus said indignantly._

_ "We ran into each other," Chase insisted._

_ "Right," the android agreed. "And then he pushed me."_

_ "You pushed me back!"_

_ "Then you kicked me!"_

_ "Then you pinned me!"_

_ "Then you kicked me again!"_

_ "Then you tried to punch me!"_

_ "Then you pinned my arm behind my back!"_

_ "Then you flipped me!"_

_ "I hate him!" both boys yelled at the same time, each pointing to the other one._

_ "Seriously, can't you just deactivate him or something?" Chase pleaded._

_ "Oh, please do," Marcus said, his voice dripping with sarcasm and fury. "Anything to get away from this little _brat."

_"At least I'm not some overdramatic robot!" Chase yelled._

_ Marcus tightened his jaw and attempted to lunge at his older brother. But Douglas reached out an arm and held the young android back. "You two stop this!" the tech mogul roared. "I don't need this today! Marcus, go recharge. Chase, to your room."_

_ "But Douglas . . ." Chase tried to say._

_ "I said to your room!" Douglas shouted. He raised an arm as if to hit Chase again. The eleven year old cowered, his eyes filled with fear. Douglas lowered his arm and gripped the bridge of his nose. "Don't make me do something drastic," he said in a dangerously quiet voice. "Do as you're told." With that the boys' father stormed down the hall._

_ Marcus stuck his tongue out at Chase. Chase would've done something in return, but he saw Douglas throw a look over his shoulder. Not wanting to incur Douglas's wrath any more than he already had, Chase opted to remain silent. But as he began to walk down the hall, he hissed out of the side of his mouth, "You've got five years left, Marcus. And they couldn't go by fast enough for me."_

* * *

**You can bet the next few chapters will be interesting. And very, very awkward. That's right y'all, Marcus is making a return! Are you excited about that? Upset? Please let me know. Also, by a show of hands (or angry reviews), how many people hate Douglas right now? Haha, and it'll get even worse! XD**

**By the way, "The Overdramatic Robot" is my personal nickname for Marcus. :P Just a little fun fact for ya!**

******Oh, and hey, anybody who can figure out how the title of this chapter ties in with the story will get a shout-out in the next chapter!**

**So here's the deal: this Saturday I'm leaving for camp, and I won't be back until next Thursday. I'm trying to figure out how to fit that into my uploading schedule. So here's what I'm thinking: if I get enough reviews (95-100ish), I'll upload **_**two more **_**chapters this week. Then another one as soon as I can once I get back from camp. Please review guys! I'm serious when I say that you're my inspiration. So type up your thoughts into that box below and I'll see you later! Bye!**


	8. Chapter 7: Revival

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for all the reviews. You are really great and have such wonderful things to say, so thank you! You really deserve this chapter.**

**Real quick for those of you who don't know – since it comes up during the flashback – a "choke" is a guitar term. It's when you slam your hand against the strings, effectively muting them and causing a sort of "clapping" sound. Just wanted to explain that since out of context, "choke" sounds really weird.**

**A guest named Misslulu suggested a while back a flashback with Douglas's trial. Now, as much as I wanted to do that, I don't know enough about courtroom scenes and the like to feel comfortable actually writing that. So I simply hinted at it in this flashback. Hopefully you'll still like it!**

**Anyway, I have a bit of bad news at the end of this chapter, so be sure you read the author's note at the bottom. **

**Enjoy the story everybody! I don't own Lab Rats or "From Sunrise to Sunset" by Paul Wright.**

* * *

*** * * Chapter 7: Revival * * ***

* * *

Chase's fingers flew across the wires as he crossed and re-crossed them. His hazel eyes flicked back and forth, observing every angle of his work. The bionic reached up to wipe the sweat from his brow. The noon-day sun beat down on his back and he wondered how much longer the work would take. Chase's stomach growled, reminding him that he hadn't eaten since the night before. Somehow food hadn't made its way to the top of his priority list. Chase shook the hunger off and concentrated on the task at hand.

The teen tried to decide if the fact that Marcus's body was so mangled made this task more or less disturbing. On the one hand the android barely resembled anything remotely human, which it made it less creepy for Chase to poke around him. But on the other hand Marcus looked like something from a horror movie that had decided mixing zombies and robots was a good idea.

A wire sparked and Chase yelped in surprise as the electricity shot up his fingers. He waved his hand wildly and winced, thankful it had only been a minor shock. The bionic resumed his work, taking the precautions he should have from the beginning.

Bit by little bit the wires were returned to their spots. Chase used his various devices to substitute the broken components of Marcus's structure. Gears were replaced, power sources were renewed, and synthetic skin was stretched over the exposed internal structures.

After nearly five hours of work, Marcus began to once again look like the human-resembling robot Chase had grown up with. A few more connections and Chase would be able to resurrect his dead android brother. For a second Chase hesitated, wondering if this was a good idea. But as much as he hated the thought, Marcus was the only chance his family had right now. Chase sighed and connected the final wire in Marcus's neck.

The android's eyes lit up a bright green as they opened. He shook his head and groaned. Marcus's eyes gazed left and right, carefully observing his surroundings. His gaze fell on Chase and his face hardened. The android quickly leaned forward, attempting to swing a punch at Chase. The bionic had no trouble dodging the fist. Marcus moaned softly and fell back into the bushes.

"You pushed me off a cliff," he said in a raspy voice.

"Oh, yeah," Chase replied, rubbing a hand awkwardly on the back of his neck. "Sorry about that."

"So you mind telling me what happened and why you're here?" Marcus said. His voice got a little stronger and he once again attempted to sit up, this time with more success.

"It's a long story," Chase sighed.

The android stood up slowly and observed himself. His eyes widened as he noticed the new artificial skin on his leg and arm. His hand flew to his face and he felt the new skin that Chase had put there as well. Marcus stretched his arms out and looked them over.

By this time Chase had stood up as well. He watched as Marcus carefully examined himself. Then suddenly the android lunged at Chase. Thinking fast, the bionic pushed a button on a remote already in his hands. Without warning Marcus cried out and crumpled to the ground. For a few seconds the android remained completely still.

"What was that?" Marcus asked furiously as Chase lifted his finger off the button.

"What, this?" Chase said, waving the remote teasingly. "A little something I installed to keep you in line. It interrupts the signals to your body, effectively shutting you down for as long as I hold down the button."

"You're more like Douglas than you want to admit," Marcus muttered as he pushed himself back into a standing position. Chase gritted his teeth but allowed the comment to slide.

"Wait, I don't get it," the android said as he rubbed the back of his head. "When did you have a chance to put that in? Why is my arm fixed? How long have I been out, anyway?"

"One year," Chase said simply.

Marcus mouthed the words, astonishment taking over his face. "B-but . . ." he stuttered. "If it's been one year, then . . . then that means I'm _sixteen."_

Chase nodded.

"But I _can't _be sixteen!"

"You can be now," Chase said as he shoved a few of the devices back into his backpack. "I just brought you back to _life; _extending your lifespan was a piece of cake. Though I wasn't able to lengthen it that much." Chase turned back to his brother and gazed straight into his eyes. "You've got three more months, tops."

For a split second a sad look fell across Marcus's face. "That's three more months than I ever had before," the android said quietly. "Um . . . uh . . . t-th . . . thanks, I guess." Marcus's expression was sour and pained as he said that.

Chase just chuckled and grinned. "You're welcome," he said simply. "You're my only hope right now, Marcus."

"Why?" the android asked. As was typical of Marcus, he raised one eyebrow. Chase never realized how much he had missed that. It was . . . odd, to say the least.

The bionic sighed and scratched the side of his nose before retelling the entire story. He related to Marcus how they had all been free for one year and how Douglas had gone to jail. Chase kept the stories about their free life at a minimum, saying only the things that were absolutely necessary for Marcus to know. He continued the tale and told how Douglas had escaped just the day before. He told about the kidnappings and Douglas contacting him, and how he had spent the whole morning trying to wake Marcus up.

When the story was over, the android remained silent for a few moments. "I thought you might know where Douglas is," Chase continued when Marcus didn't say anything. "You're the only hope I have right now in getting my siblings back."

Marcus sighed. "You're right," he replied. "I do know where Douglas is."

"Great!" Chase exclaimed. "Then can you tell me?"

The android looked at Chase with a gaze that sent a shiver up the bionic's spine. "Look," Marcus said in an icy voice, "I'll take you there. But I have some conditions."

"Name it," Chase said, hoping he wouldn't regret it later.

"After all this is over, you work on me to see if you can expand my lifespan any further," Marcus stated. "And you optimize me for peak performance, because I can _tell _that you held back some."

"I can't let you be that powerful right now," Chase insisted. "You're too dangerous."

"I know, and that was pretty smart of you. But when this is done you'll fix all that. Deal?"

"Deal," Chase said slowly.

"Good," Marcus said, a sly smile coming over his face. "Oh, and one more thing: make sure I have a chance to get my revenge on Douglas."

"What revenge?" Chase asked, slightly confused. "You two were always closer than the rest of us. What do you hold against him?"

"You forgot already?" Marcus asked. Then he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Wait, I guess it has been a year for you, hasn't it? Douglas never looked at me as his prime project. Or even as a son. He saw you as the most important thing."

"Really, 'cause he sure didn't act that way," Chase scoffed.

"Remember the time you broke your leg?" Marcus asked.

"Yeah, one of the few times you were actually _nice _to me."

"Yes. The reason Douglas was so concerned was because he considers you his son. I'm just a robot he cobbled together in a closet. I could break my leg and he wouldn't even give me a second glance. I wasn't closer to him; I was his android experiment. If I died I was a failure, not a loss. Can't you see, Chase? Look at it this way: you made it possible for me to live past the age of sixteen. That means that if Douglas had _tried, _he could've done the same thing. But he didn't. He didn't care enough to even try. For once I want him to see me as more than just an experiment. In the same way you want him to see you as more than a weapon."

"I think I understand," Chase mumbled.

"So just give me a chance to do _something _to him," Marcus said. "Something that will prove I'm more than just a robotic experiment."

"Sure," Chase said with a small grin. "As long as it doesn't involve killing him."

"Nah," Marcus said with a wave of his hand. "Just coming close. But something tells me you want that privilege all to yourself."

Chase shrugged. Part of him wanted to deny it – saying that he wanted Douglas dead would only serve to prove the whole "monster" thing. But still, Chase wasn't in the mood to lie today. "Maybe," was all the bionic said in response.

Marcus laughed. It was harsh and course and ended with the android coughing a bit. "Maybe we can pulverize him together then, huh?" Marcus asked with a playful glint in his eye.

"Perhaps," Chase said with a chuckle. "Maybe we should take advantage of this being the first thing we ever agree on." The boys laughed together for a moment before remembering the situation at hand.

"Um," Marcus said sheepishly as he glanced down at his clothing. "Do you have anything else for me to wear?" The android's clothes were hanging in shreds around his body.

Chase leaned over and pulled out the shirt and jeans he had bought. Marcus accepted them gratefully before looking around awkwardly. "The bushes," Chase said, rolling his eyes.

Marcus grinned uncomfortably before heading back into the bushes to change. Chase turned and chuckled a little to himself, wondering how a _robot _could be so sensitive.

The green grass stretched out before the bionic. A gentle breeze ruffled his hair and his heart pounded wildly inside his chest. Was this such a good idea? Bringing back Marcus could cause all sorts of unforeseen problems. Plus Chase still wasn't sure about the wiring job. He was fairly certain it would hold up well, but there was still always the possibility of something going wrong.

"Done," the android announced as he stepped out of the bushes. He was wearing a green t-shirt and plain blue jeans. Aside from the clicking and whirring noises that were apparent when he moved, Marcus looked just like any other teenage boy.

"Great, now where do we go?" Chase asked curtly.

"Alaska," Marcus replied simply.

"Excuse me?" Chase asked.

"Douglas's underground lab in the middle of Alaska."

* * *

Chase gazed around at the snowy terrain and shivered. "Wish I'd brought the proper clothing," he muttered.

"Suck it up," Marcus said shakily. "And I don't understand why you couldn't have made my abilities stronger. Super-speeding here nearly killed me!"

"Suck it up!" Chase mimicked snarkily. The android glared at him.

"We're here," Marcus said simply.

Chase looked around at the frozen mountains rising before them and the trees surrounding them. "And by 'here' do you mean the middle of nowhere?" Chase asked.

Marcus rolled his eyes and walked over to a large tree. "Douglas built this place as a last resort hideaway," the android explained as he studied every angle of the tree in front of him. "The only reason I know about it is because I accidently saw some files on his computer. Douglas made me swear never to tell anyone. Based on what you told me, he probably went here. He's right, though; the police would never find this place. Alaska is remote and the procedures to get in are quite difficult."

"Does one of those 'procedures' involve scrutinizing random trees?" Chase asked sarcastically. Marcus ignored his brother.

The bionic teen rubbed his hands together and stamped his feet in a desperate attempt to get warm. The chilly wind nipped at his nose and penetrated his thin clothing. The snow crunching under his feet only served to remind him of the cold. Chase rubbed his uncovered forearms again as the wind began to blow stronger.

"Almost got it," Marcus muttered. He tapped on the tree once. Nothing happened.

"Is this some kind of trick, because –"

"Shh!" Marcus shushed Chase. The bionic huffed indignantly. But suddenly the ground began to shake a bit. Part of the tree slid away and revealed a metal staircase going down.

"Well that's not cliché at all," Chase said ironically.

"I know, right?" Marcus chuckled. "Douglas _really _couldn't have come up with anything better?"

The two boys began to head down the staircase. The spiral stairs were so narrow that they had to descend in single file. Marcus was in front. Chase smiled a little when he noticed the air begin to get warmer as they went down. He felt the numbness leave his face and was grateful.

The boys got to the bottom of the stairs, both straining their eyes to see in the darkness. Ahead of them was a narrow hallway – if you could call it that. It was only about ten feet long and there was one single door at the end. Marcus and Chase glanced at each other and shrugged. They approached the door.

"How do we get in?" Chase asked, not daring to raise his voice above a whisper.

Marcus remained silent. He placed a hand on the wall and slid it around a bit. "What are you doing?" Chase hissed. Marcus put a finger to his lips.

Suddenly a hidden panel appeared next to the door. Marcus grinned triumphantly and walked up to it. "I remember seeing the password," he muttered. The android proceeded to type in a long, complicated sequence of numbers and letters. The glowing panel beeped in affirmation and the door opened slowly.

"We're in," Marcus whispered, a hint of arrogance hiding in his tone. The two teens entered the hallway. Panels on the ceiling supplied a dim glow to the corridor. There were a few doors along the sides and the very end the hallway split into two different directions.

"Great," Chase said.

"Your plan?"

"Hmm?"

"Your plan. What is it? We just barge in here and hope to run into Adam and Bree?" Marcus asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Well, uh . . ."

_"Please _tell me you thought this through!"

"I did! But I don't know anything about this place! You can't blame me for that!" Chase hissed, trying to keep his voice both quiet and forceful at the same time.

"You know we're probably walking right into a trap, right?" Marcus asked.

Chase gulped. "I realize that's a real possibility, yes," he said slowly.

"So?"

"So what?"

"So if it's a trap, what are you planning to do?"

Chase closed his eyes. His siblings were nearby, he just knew it. He didn't want to let them down. He was going to get them out, one way or another. He would not fail again. "If it's a trap, then let's spring it."

* * *

_"Guilty."_

_ That was the word that rang out through the courtroom. That word and the sound of the gavel were what finally liberated Chase. That word had freed him from Douglas's grasp, forever._

_ Human trafficking, child abuse, and the selling of illegal weaponry were just the start of the many, many crimes Douglas had been found guilty of. He was getting sent away for long time. And Chase couldn't be happier._

_ To be completely honest, the whole testifying-in-court-thing was a little nerve-racking. Having to share his life's story in front of a bunch of strangers was slightly terrifying. It didn't help that Douglas had been glaring at him silently the entire time. Somehow Chase managed to get through it._

_ The look on Douglas's face never changed the entire trial. He was emotionless, his eyes holding a cold, dead look. Even as he was led out of the courtroom, nothing about his demeanor changed. That is, until Douglas threw a look over his shoulder at Chase. The entire ride home, Chase tried to decipher the look his father had given him. It seemed almost . . . regretful. But that couldn't be. Maybe Chase had been seeing things._

_ As the car pulled into the driveway, Chase gazed up at his fairly new house. He was still trying to take it all in. Donald had bought it just a week ago and the family was still getting settled in. Chase's uncle had built an underground lab for him and his siblings to train in, but not all of the required technology had made it down there yet. It was pretty simplistic at the moment, with the siblings going down there only at night so they could sleep in their capsules._

_ Adam, Bree, Chase, Donald, Leo, and Tasha all entered the living room, completely quiet. Boxes were still everywhere. A couch and a television set were the only furnishings as of yet._

_ "Can I go up to my room?" Chase asked quietly._

_ "Sure, Chase," Donald said, understanding that the teen needed a bit of alone time._

_ Chase hurried upstairs to the room that he had claimed as his own on the first day they had moved in. Donald had allowed each of the teens their own rooms so they could be alone if they needed to be. All three bionics would still sleep in their capsules in the lab, but they also needed some privacy every now and then, so the rooms were a nice escape._

_ In the room Chase had chosen there were only a few pieces of furniture: a bed, a desk, and chair. Donald had promised to get Chase more once they had settled in a bit. The only other thing in the room was an acoustic guitar on a stand in the corner. Chase grabbed the guitar and sat on his bed._

_ After he had escaped from Douglas, Chase had found solace in playing the six-stringed instrument. Though he could shred it on electric, Chase found the soothing notes of the acoustic much better suited to his feelings. _

_ The teen placed the fingers of his left hand in the correct positions on the neck of the guitar. His right fingers were poised and ready to finger-pick. Chase's bionic brain reminded him precisely how to play the tune._

_ B minor to C. Choke. E minor to D. Choke. The pattern repeated. The melody was perfect for Chase's mood. It was sweet and sad at the same time. The notes rung out clear and crisp and Chase smiled._

_ Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Chase lay his guitar down on the bed and said, "Come in!"_

_ The door opened and Bree walked into the room with a smile on her face. "Pretty song," she commented._

_ "Thanks," Chase replied. "I heard it somewhere and thought the melody sounded nice."_

_ "Yeah," Bree said. "Um . . . you doing okay?"_

_ Chase rolled his eyes. "Why, do I not look okay?" he teased._

_ "Well, I just wanted to make sure," Bree said. "We're completely free of Douglas forever. But you don't quite seem happy about that."_

_ "It just feels weird to have put a man in jail."_

_ "He deserved it."_

_ "I know that. But it's still odd," Chase sighed. "Now if he were to ever get out . . ."_

_ "Chase, he's not going to get out," Bree assured her brother. She sat down on the bed beside him. "He's gone forever now. And you have us." Bree placed a hand on her brother's knee and grinned._

_ "Thank you Bree," Chase replied._

_ "Knock, knock, anybody home?" Adam called as he entered the room._

_ "Hey Adam!" Bree and Chase said simultaneously._

_ "Hey, no one told me we were having a family moment on Chase's bed!" Adam whined when he saw the way Chase and Bree were sitting together. "I want in!"_

_ "Wait, Adam, no!" Chase cried, but it was too late. The older boy lunged himself at his siblings. The three of them fell back onto the bed, laughing together. Then suddenly there was a loud crash._

_ "Opps," Adam said sheepishly. "Uh, sorry Chase."_

_ Chase leaned over the edge of his bed to see his guitar on the floor, pushed off by Adam. The wooden pieces had flown across the floor and the neck was snapped in two._

_ "Adam!" Bree hissed as she slapped her brother's arm. "Um, Chase, are you okay?"_

_ Chase hadn't moved. He just kept staring at the broken guitar. Suddenly a slow smile began to spread across his face. Without warning the youngest bionic burst into a furious fit of laughter._

_ "Um, Bree?" Adam said cautiously as he observed his younger brother. "Maybe we should go get Uncle D."_

_ "N-no!" Chase gasped out between laughs. "Y-you don't have to! Oh Adam! Only you could be so careless!"_

_ "Bree, he's scaring me," the oldest teen muttered to his sister. Bree nodded in agreement._

_ Chase sat up against the pillows, wiping tears from his eyes. Finally he coughed a little and his full-blown laughter stopped. Yet one or two chuckles managed to make their way out every few seconds._

_ "And what precisely was that?" Bree asked. She was sitting criss-crossed on the bed, her eyes filled with a concern that sent Chase into another inexplicable round of laughter._

_ "I don't know!" Chase said once he had managed to regain a hold of himself. "It's just . . . something about it is funny."_

_ "Really?" Adam asked. "Smashed guitars are funny? Who knew?"_

_ "Are you _sure _you're okay?" Bree asked again._

_ "Yes," Chase chuckled. "I'm . . . I'm okay. Great, actually. Better than I have been in a long, long time."_

_ "Good!" Adam said with a goofy grin. "Then let's just put this whole thing behind us!"_

_ "You're still paying for the guitar," Chase said in the most serious tone he could muster._

_ "Aw man!" Adam whined._

_ Chase started to laugh again, and this time Bree joined in. Soon Adam was laughing as well. All three siblings rolled around on Chase's bed together, laughing harder than any of them had in a long time._

* * *

**How did you guys like it? What do you think of Marcus now? Has anything changed after reading this chapter? Don't forget to tell me what you think!**

**The song Chase was playing is the melody of a song called "From Sunrise to Sunset" by Paul Wright. I was learning it for church a few weeks ago, and while playing just the melody (since I can't sing), I thought, "Hey, I could totally picture Chase playing this song for comfort!" You can look it up if you'd like, though Paul Wright plays it much more complicated than I do. :P Also, for any of you who do play guitar, the song is played in tenths.**

**So, bad news time: I know I said I'd upload two more chapters this week, and believe me, I want to more than anything. But I have much more real-life stuff going on than I previously thought. I appreciate all your great reviews, and I am so, so sorry about doing this, but I don't think I'm going to post another chapter this week. It's just . . . if I'm not having fun while writing, I don't see the point. And this week has become more "I want to update for my readers!" instead of "I love working on this story!" So you can understand, right? I'm just getting really stressed out about this and it is not fun. There is a **_**slight **_**possibility I **_**might **_**update if I happen to get the time, but I don't think I will. I'm really, really, really, REALLY sorry about this. Really, I feel awful. But I want my stories to be their best, and when I'm rushing it they're not the best. I'm sorry, but you understand, right? Thank you all again for your support and sticking with this story. It means the world to me!**

**I guess I'll see you all next week then. More info about my summer schedule is on my profile. By the way, "Just Another Girl" will be updated on Saturday as usual. So have a great week everybody! Don't forget to review and I'll see you all next week. Bye!**


	9. Chapter 8: Labyrinth

***peers around corner* Well hallo dear readers. I'm back! Did ya miss me? I had a ton of fun at camp. Got really inspired, too. I wrote some of this chapter on my phone/in my writing journal while I was there. Most of this chapter was thought up while I was on the swings. Man, I love those! So anyway, hopefully this chapter will be good. It wound up pretty long, but the flashback is a little shorter. I don't think you'll mind though, right?**

**I realize that in the last chapter I forgot to give a shout-out to those who understood the title of chapter 6. So congrats to Lady Cougar-Trombone for being the first to get that! The others who go it were RossLynch4Ever and daphrose fan. Good job!**

**Real quick I want to thank my readers/reviewers for being so understanding last week. You guys are so great. I appreciate that you understood how stressed I was and didn't pressure me to update. I'm back now and hopefully this chapter was worth the wait. But thank you all. Oh, and thanks for the hundred reviews too! Y'all rock!**

**So without further ado, here's chapter eight after the week-long wait (holy cow that rhymed!). Enjoy, and I don't own Lab Rats.**

* * *

*** * * Chapter 8: Labyrinth * * ***

* * *

The two teenage boys - one human and one android - walked carefully down the hallway. Their footsteps echoed off the walls and created an eerie atmosphere. Both were silent. Marcus walked a little ahead of Chase, leading the way even though he was undoubtedly as lost as his brother.

Chase's heart thumped wildly inside his chest. Douglas was not far away. The very thought frightened Chase, yet at the same time he hoped he would get the chance to strangle his father. Besides that, Chase's resurrected android brother was very unwelcome as well. Chase kept one eye on Marcus at all times, constantly ready to activate his fail-safe if needed. The bionic could also see the way his brother was eyeing him. Both were deeply suspicious of each other.

Marcus finally noticed the way Chase was grasping his remote and groaned. "I'm not going to do anything!" the android insisted, throwing his arms up in the air in protest.

"It's just in case," Chase replied coolly. "I grew up with you; I know what you're like."

Marcus shook his head. "Mini- Douglas," he muttered under his breath.

That statement made Chase cringe. He _hated_ being compared to Douglas; he had done it too often to himself. Yet Marcus had already done it twice in the short time since his revival. Chase tried not to let it show that what Marcus had said had bothered him, but at the same time it unnerved Chase and planted seeds of rage in his heart.

The two boys rounded a corner and found themselves face-to-face with a dead end. Both sighed and turned to go back the way they had come. But as the bionic and the android turned back into the hall, Chase noticed something off.

"Um, Marcus?" the older boy said hesitantly.

"Mmm?" Marcus replied, turning his head so he could look right at his brother.

"This doesn't look like the same hallway we came down," Chase pointed out. "Look, it leads off in a different direction than we came from. Plus there's another hallway over there that wasn't there before."

"You're right," Marcus agreed slowly. "But I know for a fact that this is still the same hallway."

"Me too," Chase mused. "What do you suppose is going . . .?"

Chase was interrupted by a slow, resounding _clang_ that rang through the hallways. Both boys froze immediately, automatically jumping into fighting stances. They gazed around warily, but once the sound had echoed a few times everything became silent. For a few seconds neither boy dared to move.

"Marcus, do you remember anything else about this lair?" Chase asked, breaking the silence. He thought he had an idea of what was going on, but he wanted to confirm his suspicions.

"Well," Marcus said slowly, a thoughtful look entering his eye. "I remember that it wasn't normal. I don't know; my memory isn't functioning perfectly. If you could've fixed me up a bit more than perhaps –"

"Not now, Marcus!" Chase snapped. He sighed and continued, "Tell me what you _do_ remember."

"Uh," Marcus said, scratching the back of his head and twisting his face in concentration. "Something about this place being very confusing and . . . specially designed to make it difficult to navigate through."

"I think I know what's going on," Chase murmured.

Marcus opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted when a loud noise similar to the first one rang through the hall. The ground shook and all of a sudden one of the walls slid away, revealing another hallway. Marcus and Chase stared wide-eyed at this unexplained change in the walls.

"It's a whole automated labyrinth," Chase whispered, shock causing his voice to shake a little.

"Yeah," Marcus muttered. The android walked over and inspected the spot where the wall had slid away. "You think Douglas knows we're here?"

"I don't think so," Chase said with a shake of his head. "It seems like it's on some sort of timer. Come on, let's go see what's down this hallway."

Both boys walked carefully down the corridor, watching the walls to make sure nothing else strange would happen. If Chase's heart wasn't beating fast before, it was racing now. In his mind he wanted to hold to the theory that the walls were timed, and it did seem plausible considering the slow way in which the wall had moved. Still, Chase knew that the chance of Douglas knowing they were there was very high.

_What if Douglas is masterminding this whole thing_? Chase thought. _What if you're playing right into his hands? What if you're right where he wants you to be? What if you can't rescue your siblings? What if you just wind up his "weapon" all over again?_

"Chase?" Marcus asked, snapping Chase out of his "what if?" thoughts.

"Y-yeah?" Chase replied, trying not to let his fear show in his voice. Based on Marcus's raised eyebrow, he hadn't done a very good job.

"I think I found something," Marcus said, ignoring his brother's strange behavior. "Around this corner, look."

Chase rounded the corner and saw a closed door. "And?" the bionic asked, not seeing what Marcus was getting at.

"I detect a heat signature in the room on the other side of the door," Marcus said. "Perhaps it's one of your siblings."

_"Our_ siblings," Chase pointed out. Marcus made no reply other than to frown a tiny bit. "It could be Douglas," Chase added.

"You willing to take the risk?" Marcus asked, a challenging grin tugging at his lips.

Chase nodded slowly. He would at least have to try.

The two boys approached the door. Chase put his hand on the handle and attempted to turn it, but he found it – unsurprisingly – locked. The bionic stepped back for a minute, mentally determining all the ways to get inside.

"I got this," Marcus said haughtily, pushing his brother aside. Chase frowned indignantly but wisely kept his mouth shut.

Marcus grasped the handle and took a deep breath. He squeezed his eyes shut in concentration. A few clicks could be heard as Marcus strategically moved his hand around. Suddenly there was a much louder click and Marcus grinned. He pushed down on the handle to show off his victory.

"Molecularkinesis really comes in handy sometimes," the android said proudly.

"I could've done that," Chase insisted in a childish voice.

"Yes, but _I_ did it," Marcus replied. "And besides, I did it better than you could have."

Chase opened his mouth to reply but quickly clamped it shut. He didn't have time to argue with Marcus right now. Slowly Chase placed his hand on the handle once again and turned it. This time the door opened with no problem. Chase walked cautiously inside while Marcus hung back just a little.

The room appeared to be some kind of cell. It was very dark and Chase had to strain his eyes to see anything. All he could make out was a lone figure sitting on a metal cot jutting out from the wall.

"Chase!" the figure cried suddenly, jumping off the cot and throwing himself at the bionic. Chase stumbled backwards at this unexpected display of affection.

"Hey Leo," Chase muttered, giving his step-cousin a gentle pat on the back before practically prying him off. "Are you okay? Did Douglas hurt you?"

"No, no, I'm fine," Leo assured him. A grin spread across the younger boy's face. "Oh Chase, I'm so glad you're here!"

Marcus, who had been hanging back in the doorway, walked a little closer. Chase saw him out of the corner of his eye but thought nothing of it. The bionic turned back towards the door, plans swimming through his mind.

"Okay, we need to get out of here now and find the others," Chase said. "Why don't we . . ." Chase turned in the middle of his sentence and saw a strange sight: Marcus and Leo were staring at each other, eyes locked. Both had one eyebrow raised and they appeared to be sizing each other up. "Um, what are you two doing?" Chase asked slowly.

Without taking their eyes off of each other, both Leo and Marcus said simultaneously, "I don't like him."

"What do you mean?" Chase asked cluelessly.

"I don't know," Marcus replied slowly. "For some reason I . . ."

"I just feel like I should . . ." Leo tried to say.

". . . hate him!" the two boys said together.

Chase blinked a few times, trying to make sense of the situation. "Well I guess that might make introductions a bit awkward," the bionic said. "Leo, this is Marcus, my brother. Marcus, this is Leo, my . . . _our _cousin."

"Ah, so _you're _Marcus," Leo said. "Chase told me about you."

"Oh really now?" the android said, folding his arms across his chest.

Chase coughed awkwardly. "You know, I really think we should be going," he tried to say.

"No, no!" Marcus said, waving a hand in the air. "I want to hear what kind of things you told this _Leo," _Marcus practically spat out the name, "about me."

"You were a jerk," Leo piped up. Chase just glared at Leo and silently begged him to shut up. "You were a pain to be around," the younger boy continued thoughtfully. "And Chase really didn't like you."

Marcus turned and looked at Chase with a gaze that said, "Well?"

"Oh come on!" Chase nearly shouted. "I hated you, you hated me. We _both _know that!"

The android just shrugged in response. "You're right, Chase," he said, his gaze still locked on Leo. "We should probably get out now."

The three boys walked out the door and back into the hallway. Chase couldn't help but notice the way Marcus and Leo were staring at each other with such suspicion in their eyes. The bionic wondered why they had hated each other so instinctively. Not that he minded, of course; he was simply curious.

"Where to now?" Chase asked. "Leo, do you know where the others are?"

"No," Leo said sadly with a shake of his head. "Douglas took me and Mom to different cells a few hours ago. I haven't seen anyone else since he captured us. I thought I heard Adam and Bree screaming once though . . ."

"Yeah, that was them," Chase said mournfully.

"Wait, how do you know that?" Leo asked.

"Long story," Chase muttered. "Right now we need to focus on finding the others. Any ideas, Marcus?"

The android shrugged. "None whatsoever," he said in a tone that was almost too happy. Chase just made a face at Marcus and turned back to the hall, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves.

For about five minutes the three of them walked down the hall in silence. They checked the walls and around corners for any doors. A few walls slid back and only served to make them even more lost. Finally they found themselves in a rather large room with another hallway leading out of it on the other side. Marcus and Chase walked into the room. Leo hung back a bit in the entrance to the hallway they had just come from.

"Guys, I'm getting really scared right now," Leo said, his voice shaky. "What if Douglas does something to my mom?"

"He probably will," Marcus said nonchalantly. "You should've seen what he did to Adam, Bree, Chase, and I when we were kids. If he did that to his own flesh-and-blood . . ." Marcus paused for a second after that term, a pained expression coming across his face. He soon continued, "Imagine what he'll do to someone who he doesn't have any connection to _at all."_

"Are you _trying _to make me more nervous?" Leo hissed.

After a second or two of silence Marcus said simply, "Yes." The android threw a smirk in Leo's direction. The younger boy responded by folding his arms across his chest and huffing a little. Chase watched this exchange unfold with amusement. Yet in his mind he was well aware of the situation at hand.

"Okay, guys, focus," the bionic instructed. "We have to figure out where to go from here. Do we head down that other hallway or go back the way we came?"

"Well," Leo said as he took a step forward, "I think we should . . ."

Suddenly a wall slid down right in front of Leo. Marcus and Chase gaped as they were cut off from the younger boy. They ran up and tried banging on the wall to see if they could open it, but to no avail. Chase shouted in an attempt to talk to Leo through the wall. However, the bionic didn't hear anything in return. Chase slid his fingers through his hair and sighed. He had just lost Leo. But something else was nagging at the back of his mind.

"Marcus," Chase said slowly. "Did you notice anything strange about the way that wall slid down?"

"What do you mean?" the android asked. Marcus showed no displeasure at being separated from Leo. In fact, he seemed rather elated about that fact.

"It slid down much quicker than any of the other walls did," Chase pointed out. "And it only did it when Leo started to move forward. That one didn't look like it was on it a timer. It seemed intentional."

Marcus and Chase stared at each other. Fear was a shared emotion between the two. "Douglas knows," the both whispered at the same time.

"Told you!" Marcus snapped.

Chase threw his arms up in the air. "Really?" he shouted. "Now? You want to argue _now?"_

"Yes!" Marcus yelled. "I _told _you that you needed a plan. But _no, _you just _had _to waltz in here and expect to find your siblings just like that!"

"You could've helped me plan!"

"I thought _you _were supposed to be the brains here! I'm not on the top of my game right now; I'm practically dead! And whose fault is that, by the way?"

"Enough!" Chase roared. "I am _not _fighting with you right now! If Douglas _does _know we're here, then we have to stay together. We don't have time to go on like this!"

After a pause Marcus sighed, "Fine. Down that hall?" Chase nodded in concurrence.

The two boys walked slowly towards the hall, staying as close to each as was comfortable for them. Neither boy entirely trusted the other one, but at this point they had no choice. Marcus and Chase both knew that it was stick together or die. The android began to walk down the hall, a little bit ahead of Chase. Their breathing was the only noise. That is, until . . .

_Clang._

The wall slid down between Chase and Marcus with great force. Just like that the two boys had been separated. Chase was in the room, trapped all by himself. Terror immediately flooded his veins.

Chase pounded on the metal walls, desperation quickly overtaking his body. Somewhere deep in his mind he supposed that the wall was made of ultra-strength titanium or some other substance his super-strength wouldn't be able to break. Yet he kept pounding anyway. Finally Chase gave up. He had been cut off from Marcus and was now alone; completely, utterly alone.

There was a creaking noise behind Chase and he jumped. "Well, well, well," a familiar, very sinister voice said.

Chase spun on his heel and found himself not fifteen feet away from the man he loathed: _Douglas._

"Long time, no see, Chase," Douglas said smoothly. He was leaning in a doorway that Chase hadn't seen there before. A satisfied smirk was covering his face. Chase could practically feel the contempt as it made his veins turn icy-cold. Chase didn't even dignify his father with a response. He simply charged.

Douglas didn't move; his expression didn't change as the bionic ran towards him. For a moment Chase was slightly confused as to why Douglas wasn't even fazed. Then it hit him. Or rather, _he _hit _it._

Chase yelped in surprise as his body was shocked and thrown back by an invisible force. The bionic looked up, confusion etched in his face. Douglas's grin only widened.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Douglas said, his voice full of pride. "And old invention: wall-to-wall force field."

Chase took a slow deep breath. Then he pointed out, "And if I just use my bionics to destroy it?"

The smirk on Douglas's face was classic. His eyes were half-closed in a menacing manner as he said crisply, "What bionics?"

Chase's heart dropped to his shoes. He stared wide-eyed at his father. Slowly he attempted to use his super-speed. Chase soon discovered that he ran like a normal person. His breathing quickened and he looked to Douglas for an explanation.

"Most of the cells in this building block the signals from your bionic chip," Douglas supplied. "So have fun trying to get out without _any _of your abilities." The evil genius laughed.

Chase closed his eyes and took a deep breath. If he was going to get out here, he couldn't afford to panic. Chase would have to be smart about this. "What do you want to do with me?" Chase asked, trying to keep his voice from shaking. He walked as close as he dared to the spot where he knew the invisible force field was activated.

"Oh, don't worry," Douglas said calmly. His features were so relaxed it was making Chase furious. Douglas really knew how to push his son's buttons. "I've got special plans for _all _of you."

"Where are Adam and Bree?" Chase shouted. For a moment he forgot about the force field. He jerked forward, only to be thrown back again by the shield. Douglas watched his son with amusement.

"You'll see them again," Douglas assured him. "Or whatever is left of them."

The teenager tried to quell the anger boiling in his heart. He needed to be smart right now; he couldn't fall into Douglas's pre-laid trap. Chase needed to focus and find a way out.

"I've got very _special _plans for you right now," Douglas said. "So here are your options: come quietly or –"

"I will _not _do anything for you _willingly!" _Chase barked.

Douglas simply shrugged. "The hard way it is then," he said, his tone not changing during any of his son's frantic outbursts. Chase's father pulled out a small remote.

"Do you do _everything _with a remote?" Chase asked, trying to suppress a chuckle.

"What?" Douglas asked, indignation filling his voice. "They're small, easy to carry around, and . . . Oh, stop distracting me!" Douglas pushed a button on the remote.

Suddenly Chase felt very light headed. His body felt weak and everything around him seemed almost surreal. "What . . . what di-i-i-id you do to me-e?" Chase asked, his voice slightly slurred.

"A very, _very _old application I installed in your system," Douglas said smugly, his arms folded across his chest. "Something even my genius brother couldn't remove."

Chase tried to fight against the strange force that seemed to be coursing through his body, but it was no use. Every second brought him closer to a state of complete weakness.

"See, a good scientist always has some kind of last resort trick up his sleeve; something that will always work when everything else fails."

Chase fell to his knees. His heart rate and breathing dropped to a dangerously slow pace, but he couldn't make either speed up. He couldn't control anything.

"I installed something that would shut down your system in the case of an emergency. I've never had to use it before, which is why you didn't know about it."

Chase could no longer support any of his limbs. Every part of his body went limp and he collapsed onto the ground.

"You'll be fine eventually, don't worry. But for right now you'll be totally helpless while I work on you."

Chase's eyelids got heavy. His body had gone from numb to an awful burning sensation. He wanted to scream in pain, but his mouth refused to open.

"You're mine, Chase. You always were."

Chase's eyes closed all the way. He stopped fighting and let the darkness take him away from the pain; away from the infuriating smirk of his victorious father.

* * *

_The three bionics and Donald all stood together in the elevator. No one made a sound, but everyone could feel the excitement in the air. After four whole days of not being allowed in the lab, Adam, Bree, and Chase were eager to see what their uncle had been up to._

_ Chase rubbed the crick in his neck and groaned quietly to himself. He _hated _sleeping in a bed; to him it was unnatural. But Donald hadn't allowed them in the lab and since their capsules were down there, he had had to sleep in a regular bed. Chase didn't understand how normal people did it._

_ "Alright everyone," Donald said as the elevator slowed. "Behold, the lab!"_

_ The doors opened and the three bionics gasped as they observed the sight before them. Their capsules were on the other side of the room as they had been before, but nearly everything else had been changed and improved. There was a fancy cyberdesk in the center of the room, a wall full of computer monitors, a rock wall, and a control console for the capsules. The walls were no longer solid stone and earth as they had been a few days ago; they were now covered with metal plates and molded to create a sci-fi atmosphere._

_ "Uncle Donald, this place is incredible!" Bree exclaimed. _

_ "Love it, Uncle D!" Adam said excitedly._

_ Donald nodded, a smug grin on his face._

_ The three siblings went around the room, looking closely at all the improvements their uncle had put in. Chase could definitely feel himself at home here. Everything was so warm and friendly. He could see himself growing up here and training with his siblings. It was perfect._

_ "Hey, Chase!" Donald, who was standing over by the capsules, hissed._

_ Chase jogged over from where he had been inspecting the rock wall with Adam. "Yeah?" the youngest bionic asked._

_ "I think I found a way to fix your bionics," Donald said, a happy smile forming on his face._

_ "What do you mean?" Chase asked, but his heart was beating a bit faster._

_ "You know how you can't go too long before your bionics completely exhaust you?" Donald said as he typed in a few commands on the console. "Well, I think I figured out how to fix that. You could fight with your bionics for longer without getting nearly as tired."_

_ "Really?" Chase questioned, excitement flooding his body._

_ Donald nodded and his smile widened. "Get in your capsule and I'll apply my updates," the tech mogul instructed._

_ Chase complied. He hopped into his capsule, hope spreading through every fiber of his being. He felt the air circulate around him; felt the circuits connect; felt the tingling sensation in his chip as the updates were applied._

_ When the youngest bionic stepped out of his capsule, he didn't feel much different. But he had faith in his uncle. He was sure the updates would work. There was only one way to find out, however._

_ For the next few hours Adam, Bree, and Chase all trained together. Donald introduced them to his new four-dimensional training simulator. They spent all afternoon battling evil robots, cyborgs, rebels, you name it._

_ After an entire afternoon of training, all three bionics were quiet tuckered out. That included Chase. But he simply felt tired; naturally tired, not like he was going to drop unconscious at any given moment. It was wonderful. Chase had used his bionics over and over again without any consequences._

_ As Adam and Bree headed upstairs for dinner, Chase went to thank his uncle. He was extremely grateful to Donald for everything he had done, and the youngest bionic wanted to make sure his uncle knew that._

_ "Donald?" Chase asked as he walked up to the tech mogul._

_ "Hmm?" Donald said, looking up from the work he had been doing on the new cyberdesk._

_ "Um, I-I," Chase stuttered. "I just wanted to say thanks for everything you've done. I really appreciate it. And thanks for fixing my system, too. It's great to participate in a fight without worrying that I might not be able to finish it."_

_ "You're very welcome, Chase," Donald said, an amiable grin spreading across his face. "And I put in all sorts of blocks, so if Douglas ever happens to come back – even though I know he won't – he shouldn't be able to get back into your system and change you back to the way you were before."_

_ "You really did that?"_

_ "Of course. I wanted to take every precaution. Plus it wasn't that hard. I just used my supreme genius to figure out the code necessary to –"_

_ "Donald," Chase cut his uncle off. "I . . . thanks."_

_ "Sure thing, Chase," Donald replied, patting his nephew on the back. "And if you ever need anything else, I'm here for you."_

_ "I appreciate it," Chase said, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "You know, you're more of a father to me than Douglas ever was."_

_ "Well, I always was better than Douglas at _everything," _Donald said proudly._

_ Chase just chuckled. "Sure," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm._

_ "What, you don't believe me?" Donald asked, pretending to be hurt._

_ Chase let out a full-blown laugh. "I know one thing he's better at than you are," the youngest bionic said._

_ "What?" Donald asked, folding his arms across his chest._

_ "Hurting people," Chase said quietly._

_ Donald's face softened. "That I can live with," he said gently. "Now come on, I think Tasha prepared salmon tonight. Why don't we go celebrate my amazingness in building you guys such a wonderful lab, huh?"_

* * *

**So? Did you like it? Was it worth the wait? I wasn't super-proud of the flashback, but oh well. I think it was alright. Anybody like how Marcus and Leo hate each other? Yup, it's a reference to the show! I wanted to do it in IAW, but Marcus and Leo never ran into each other. But this story gave me the perfect opportunity! Also, writing Marcus and Chase bickering was **_**so . . . much . . . FUN! **_***snickers* Oh and hey, look who's back! It's Evil Uncle Daddy, everyone! Woo! What do you think he'll do with Chase now?**

**Thanks to my friend Chloe Elise 55 for helping me come up with a "dramatic entrance" for Douglas. "Well, well, well," is a classic line and totally perfect for his character, so thanks, Chloe!**

**The next chapter is going to be very interesting. *rubs hands together and cackles evilly* You want a hint, my dear readers? Read the story's title. There's a reason it's called I'm a **_**Monster. **_**}:D**

**I'll see you all in a few days for the next chapter. I'm not sure when it will be. I'm pretty tired and I've got a lot of PMs and stories to catch up on, plus I want to update a few of my other stories. The good news is that I have nothing going on for the next week, so I'll have lots of time to do all that. See you guys soon! Bye!**


	10. Chapter 9: Battle

**Hi people! I'm back! I came up with most of this chapter at camp as well. I'm shocked at how long it came out. Seriously, this is my longest chapter EVER. *cue applause* I think it's you guys: all my fantastic readers/reviewers/friends who encourage me to keep up and inspire me. Thanks to all!**

**MAJOR TRIGGER WARNING:**

**This chapter is a huge reason why I rated this story a high T. There is a lot of fighting and some pretty bad injuries. SO if you're squeamish about blood and the like, just know that you have been warned!**

**Fun fact: I'm one of those people who is extremely squeamish about injuries. Yet I wrote this. I don't understand myself . . . (Though in all honesty I got slightly nauseous last night while writing this. But oh well!)**

**Gosh dang it, I'm evil. Please don't kill me after this chapter! Hopefully you'll enjoy it anyway. I don't own Lab Rats.**

* * *

*** * * Chapter 9: Battle * * ***

* * *

Chase opened his eyes slowly. The first thing he was aware of was the fact that it was dark; very, very dark. The bionic blinked his eyes a few times in a desperate attempt to focus them. The next thing he realized was the tiny space he was currently trapped in. Chase stood up abruptly. He stretched his arms out and discovered that he could touch both walls on either side without moving around. He turned and tried to spot a way out, but found none.

There was a slight pain in Chase's neck. He rubbed at it mechanically as his eyes darted around the room once more. _Douglas must have put me here, _he thought. _But why? Where even am I?_

As Chase looked around the small room again, he began to notice that something was off about his clothing. The bionic looked down and found himself wearing an outfit nearly identical to the mission suit he had tossed out so long ago. Chase bit his lip and tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to spring into his eyes.

"Well, you got me, Douglas!" Chase shouted into thin air. He threw his arms up in defeat and sighed.

_"Oh good, you're awake."_

Chase jumped at the voice. He glanced around frantically, trying to figure out where it had come from. "Douglas?" Chase asked, confusion lacing his voice.

_"Are you seriously that dumb?" _Douglas's voice said. _"The corner in the ceiling on your left."_

The bionic looked up and saw a speaker system held up by several wires. Chase groaned. "Okay, so you can talk to me," he said. "Now why am I here? What is this place?"

_"Nothing special," _Douglas's voice came over the speakers. Chase could practically see his father's shrug. _"Just a little room where I can explain what's going on. I want to make sure you're ready for the game."_

"Game?" Chase asked curiously. "What game?"

Suddenly the wall in front of Chase slid away. He blinked several times as the bright light of the room entered his eyes. Once his vision was refocused, Chase looked around the massive room before him in awe.

Directly to Chase's left was a set of stairs that led up to a small platform. On the left wall there was another, much higher platform jutting out about twenty-five feet off the ground. Two sets of rungs were sticking out on either side down the wall. Several feet away to Chase's right there was a huge ditch running across the length of the room. Everything was a dull grey and the entire room was lit by some overhead lights. On the other side of the room there were two doors. Chase wondered if he might be able to escape through either of those.

_"Welcome to my new training room!" _Douglas's voice boomed throughout the room. Chase gazed up at the ceiling and saw speakers high up in the corners.

"Impressive," Chase said blandly. Though in truth the sixteen year old was quite amazed by his father's genius. It looked like a very effective training environment. The only thing that upset Chase was the fact that he knew he was going to be the first person training in it. And Douglas's training sessions were never fun.

_"Ready to try it out?" _Douglas asked.

"And if I don't?" Chase pointed out. "If I just stand here and do nothing? You hold no power over me anymore, Douglas."

A harsh laugh echoed through the room and unnerved Chase. _"What do you think I did to you while you were knocked out?" _his father said. _"Have you even realized that your bionics aren't working yet?"_

Chase attempted to lunge forward into a super-speed run, but – just as before – his bionics weren't working. Chase gritted his teeth and muttered, "Didn't notice."

_"They'll be back online in a few minutes, don't worry. But I think I want you to be prepared for what happens once they are."_

"What do you mean?"

_"I removed all of Donald's upgrades to your system and reverted you back to the way you always were."_

"What?" Chase shouted. "B-but you couldn't! Donald said that he fixed them so you could never do anything to me ever again."

_"Well, it seems that my brother forgot about my supreme awesomeness," _Douglas scoffed. _"I've always been a better programmer than Donnie! And apparently you as well."_

"What are you talking about?" Chase asked. He could feel his pulse speeding up. He knew his father; Douglas was talking in the tone he used when he was coming close to a victory.

_"I can make you do whatever I want once again. I re-enabled your Triton App."_

Chase's heart skipped a beat and his head began to pound. He shouted the first thing that came to mind: "I don't believe you!"

_"Suit yourself," _Douglas said in a lazy voice. _"Hey, it looks like your bionics are back. If you require a firsthand experience to prove that the Triton App is back, I'll be happy to oblige."_

During Douglas's sentence Chase had felt his bionics reboot. Every part of his body felt a bit warmer as his system came back online. He felt the intelligence flood back – how could he _not _have noticed the speakers? – and his strength return. But the glory of receiving his bionics again was cut short by three simple words.

_Triton App Engaged._

It was Chase's worst nightmare – literally. This was everything he had dreamed of for the past year. His body was no longer under his control. Douglas was completely in charge just as he had been for the first fifteen years of Chase's life. Everything was falling apart around Chase and he could do nothing to stop it. Some part of him wanted to believe that it _was _a dream; it was almost identical to many other nightmares he had had in the past. Yet he knew he wasn't asleep. This was real. You know when you're in reality, and Chase most definitely was. And it sucked, my friends. Downright sucked.

Douglas gave a quick and simple demonstration. He had Chase run up the stairs and back down. He had him do a back flip or two just to prove a point. Chase was pretty sure he heard his father cackling a bit over the speaker system. He wouldn't be the least bit shocked; Douglas must've been having a blast with this.

_Triton App Disengaged._

Chase fell to his knees and cried out in agony. He had forgotten how horrible the pain of the Triton App's deactivation was. Deep in his mind Chase had subconsciously tried to block out any memory of that pain. But now he was reminded of it – so harshly reminded.

_"Oh, get up!" _Douglas snapped. _"I know it's been a while, but don't worry; you'll get used to it all over again. Now that you know what will happen if you don't comply, I'll teach you the new game you'll be playing. It's called 'Who's the Best Sibling?'"_

Chase stood up slowly. He saw the doors on the other side of the room open up to reveal small spaces identical to the one he had been in a few minutes before. In one space was Bree; in the other was Adam. They stood stock-still, their faces completely expressionless. Both of them had their eyes closed.

"Adam, Bree!" Chase shouted, his voice still weak. He smiled through the pain as he laid eyes upon his siblings again. But his joy wouldn't last.

Adam and Bree both opened their eyes. Chase's smile fell as he noticed the bright green glow emanating from their pupils. "No," he whispered harshly. "W-wait, _'Who's the Best Sibling?'"_

_"Get it now, Boy Wonder?" _Douglas asked. Adam and Bree walked out of the room, their postures threatening. Chase stumbled backwards a bit, tears appearing in his eyes. _"I want you to fight your siblings."_

"NO!" Chase shouted furiously. "I will _not _fight them! I _refuse!"_

_ "Fine!" _Douglas drawled. _"Then you'll just be destroyed by them. Adam, Bree: you know what to do."_

The two eldest bionics approached their younger brother. They had their fists clenched in preparation for a fight. Both had emotionless features. Douglas had re-enabled their Triton Apps as well. They were completely unaware of what they were doing.

"Adam, Bree, please," Chase pleaded. "Y-you guys _have _to remember! It's me, Chase! Please, I don't want to hurt you!"

All of a sudden Bree super-sped across the remaining space between her and her younger brother and punched Chase square in the cheek. He reeled backwards, tears springing into his eyes from the sudden pain. Bree just stared blankly at him, her green, glowing eyes unchanged.

"I don't want to do this," Chase whispered to himself. Yet he knew he would have to. Chase shuddered at the thought of having to battle both his siblings _and _the after-effects of the Triton App simultaneously. He hated Douglas.

Adam had now caught up to his sister. He lunged at Chase, but this time the younger boy was ready. He ducked Adam's punches, ignoring the pain that shot down his spine and spread to all his limbs. Then Chase proceeded to run up the small staircase along the wall. Adam quickly followed him.

When Chase got to the top of the stairs he realized his grave mistake. The stairs didn't actually lead anywhere and now Chase was trapped in a corner with his mindless brother right behind him. The youngest bionic spun around. Adam was storming up the stairs. He would be beside Chase any second. There was only way for the bionic to go.

Chase flung himself over the railing – which was a simple metal chain – and over the edge of the staircase. The ground was only about ten feet below him and he landed with no problems. Adam leaned over the railing, a slight look of displeasure flitting across his face for a second. He quickly charged down the stairs and joined his sister once again. Adam and Bree both began to slowly advance towards Chase.

_Avoid. Evade. Stay on the defensive. Block. Dodge. Elude. Stay away from them. _The list of instructions flew though Chase's mind. Those were the only methods he would use. He could not hurt his siblings, yet at the same time he didn't want to be hurt by them. So Chase would have to take the defensive route. _Easy, _he thought. _I can do this._

Thinking fast, Chase super-sped over to the rungs in the wall that served as the only way to get to the platform jutting out high above the ground. Chase started climbing without hesitation. He focused on placing one hand on a rung, one foot on another rung. Somehow it distracted him from the fact that he was fighting his Triton App controlled siblings.

Suddenly something hot and painful grazed Chase's arm. He bit his lip to keep from crying out in pain. The bionic looked down to see a red and black line forming on his upper left arm. The sleeve of his mission suit has been burned and the edges of the cloth were charred. Another bright laser was sent Chase's way and he silently pleaded with Adam to cut it out. But Chase knew that Adam wasn't going to end it any time soon. The youngest bionic continued to climb while dodging his brother's laser vision blasts.

Chase reached the platform and climbed onto it. He leaned over to catch his breath for a second. "You know how much I hate you, right?" Chase shouted to the air around him.

_"Yeah, sure," _Douglas said calmly. _"Hey, I'm just trying to teach you some very important lessons about fighting! You've grown soft this year, and we just can't have that. You can't hold back."_

Those were the same lessons Chase had heard every time he had been forced to fight his siblings in the past. Chase was supposed to remain as emotionless and unfeeling as if he were still controlled by the Triton App. He needed to remain the way Douglas had raised him – as a weapon. A detached, cold, soulless monster. It was the thing that Chase had always refused to be. And he would refuse even now. Chase was stubborn as heck when he wanted to be and, boy, did he want to be.

Adam and Bree had begun to climb up each of the rungs on either side of the platform. Chase grimaced when he realized that they were planning to trap him. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves and began to mentally run through the scenarios that _didn't _involve his siblings getting hurt – and, of course, the ones that didn't involve _him _getting hurt either were the most appealing.

The two older siblings had hopped onto the platform now. They both stared at Chase with cold, dead gazes and walked towards him. Chase took another deep breath and backed up as far as he dared. The edge of the platform was a mere six inches behind him. One wrong move and he would go toppling twenty-five feet to the solid ground below.

Adam lost no time in attacking his younger brother. He shot several beams of his heat vision. Chase used a combination of super-speed and mental strategy to block every laser. He let his nerves relax a little as he got lost in the motion of dodging. That was his mistake.

Chase did a back flip to avoid another laser. Instantly he regretted it. His right foot landed directly on the edge of the platform. For that one second Chase was suspended between safety on the ledge and the danger of several feet of empty air. Everything seemed to move in slow-motion as Chase struggled to regain balance. His left leg swung dangerously through the air as he attempted to stabilize himself. Then Adam shot one more laser. Without thinking Chase turned his body sideways – and went tumbling over the edge of the platform.

Once again everything appeared to be happening in slow-motion. Chase allowed his eyes to close for a brief second as he realized what the fall could do to his already weakening body. But he couldn't think about that right now. Chase could make it out of this; he knew he could.

The bionic straightened himself and prepared for the painful impact. He didn't have to wait long. Chase's left leg hit first. He cried out in agony as the pain shot through his knee and ankle. Chase mentally cursed himself for not straightening himself correctly. The bionic dropped to the ground, clutching his leg in pain.

A sound entered Chase's ear and snapped him out of his state of suffering. He looked up to see Bree standing above him, her face void of all emotion. "B-Bree," Chase muttered, his voice shaky. "Y-you don't have to do this. Come on, I know you're in there. B-Bree, please?"

The female made no response. Instead she suddenly kicked Chase. The younger boy gasped in surprise at her strength as he rolled several feet away and stopped on his back. Chase stared up at the ceiling for a second. Then Bree was in his field of vision. She kicked again and he rolled over some more. This time he landed on his front.

Chase didn't dare look up. He knew how defenseless he was right now and he didn't care. He could taste blood in his mouth, his upper arm was smarting, and he was pretty sure it would be a bad idea to put any weight on his left leg. Chase heard footsteps approaching but remained still.

A hand grabbed Chase forcefully on the back of his neck. It lifted him up and Chase blinked a few times as he looked into the glowing green eyes of his older brother. "A-A-Adam," Chase choked out. "D-don't . . ."

It was too late. Adam wasn't listening. He couldn't listen. Then again, Chase knew how the Triton App worked. He also knew about his brother. Adam – the real Adam – could see everything. He was watching himself beat up his brother. He was crying on the inside because he couldn't do anything to stop it. This gave Chase comfort, and there was no doubt in his mind that it was true.

Unfortunately, that Adam was locked away. He could do nothing. This mindless, emotionless robot was the Adam that Chase had to deal with. And this Adam would not hold back.

Still holding Chase's neck, Adam advanced towards the ditch. Chase gulped as he looked down into it. It was a bigger drop than off the platform – thirty feet at least. The bionic could see the jagged stone on the bottom that had never been smoothed over. A fall down there would brutally maim someone – if not outright kill them. Yet Chase knew that he was about to be thrown into the abyss.

Chase tried to struggle against his older brother's grasp, but it wasn't working. Chase was too weak from the Triton App and from fighting. With his bionics restored to their previous settings, Chase was once again vulnerable to fatigue. His breathing was coming in ragged gasps and he could barely build up the strength to lift his arms and futilely wave them at Adam. It was hopeless and Chase knew it.

Bree sped up so she was beside Adam. Chase thought he saw a hint of a smirk on her face. Chase felt like crying. His siblings were about to attempt to kill him with no regrets. There was nothing he could do. Desperate, Chase tried to plead with them once more.

"G-guys!" Chase coughed. His voice was weak enough, but Adam's fingers squeezing the side of his throat made it nearly impossible to even breathe. "I-I know you're both i-in there. C-come on, you . . . you have to . . . f-fight him!"

The two older siblings made no response. Their faces were as blank as they had been in the past. No flitting glimpse of emotion was granted to sooth the youngest bionic in any way. Adam advanced closer to the ditch. He held his younger brother over it threateningly. Chase clawed at the hand around his throat, but in vain. Adam blinked once, then let go.

Another fall. Another instance of the wind rushing past his ears and his stomach dropping like he was on a rollercoaster. This time it was longer. This time he had to stare up at the faces of his siblings as they smirked down at him. Chase tried to straighten himself again, but utterly failed. He became so disoriented that he didn't know what was up and what was down. So he closed his eyes and waited.

Pain. An overused word, yes. But there are not many good synonyms. I suppose you could use words like agony and torture, but they don't always fit. Pain is simple. It's something everyone can relate to. It's a fiery sensation that makes you hate your body – heck, your very existence. There are different levels, from the I-got-a-paper-cut to I-broke-my-leg to pain levels so intense it's unbearable. But regardless, it is . . . painful. There's not really another word. Pain is so perfect.

Pain was the perfect word for Chase. He knew that things were bad right now. _At least I'm alive, _he thought. But that was it – alive, though just barely.

The blood was already dripping into Chase's closed eyes. He had felt the way the back of his head had been split open; he could feel the cool blood as it flowed from his skull and trickled across the ground. He was sitting in a pool of his own blood, and it wasn't nearly as glamorous as they made it look in the movies.

Somewhere in the distance Chase heard footsteps. He cracked open his eyes to see Adam and Bree clambering down a ladder on the side of the ditch. Their expressions didn't change as they dropped to the ground and observed their grievously wounded younger brother.

_"Get up."_

Chase grimaced at that voice. He hated the voice and the person it belonged to. Chase didn't want to get up; _couldn't _get up.

_"As long as you're awake you can fight."_

_ Not really! _Chase thought angrily. He moved his arm slightly. Would he seriously have to get up and continue fighting like this?

_"Finish this fight! That's the least you can do. Throw a punch or do something. I didn't go through all this trouble to get you back so I could watch you play dead."_

_ I'm not really playing! _Chase mentally snapped at his father. Nonetheless, Chase was feeling a sort of odd strength returning to his body. Suddenly he pushed himself up and stood up, ignoring the throbbing pain in the back of his head and down his left leg. He felt more blood slid down his back but he suddenly didn't care. He wanted to take out his pain in some way. As Chase looked around the room, his eyes settled on the perfect targets.

_You can't hurt them! _the internal voice of reason cried. _They're your siblings!_

_ They aren't my siblings right now! _the other half of Chase's bionic brain argued. _They hurt me. Can't I return the favor?_

_ WHAT ARE YOU SAYING? That's what you've been trying to avoid this whole fight! Are you kidding? Don't do this! You can't do this! Just lie down and play dead._

_ Payback! Get them back! Think about it: if you hurt them then Douglas might just regret it. Show him how powerful you truly are! Make him scared._

_ At the sake of your siblings? No! Don't!_

But the voice of reason was slowly fading. All Chase could feel was blind rage at his father. All he could see was the blood staining his body. All he could make out was his siblings, eyes cold and faces expressionless. They wouldn't feel it. Chase could take out his fury on them. Every raging emotion inside of Chase banished the remaining sanity. Chase was done dodging.

Using his molecularkinesis and any strength he could muster, Chase lifted his siblings into the air. Without a second thought he threw them violently into the wall. They groaned, but Chase wasn't done yet. He slammed their bodies into the wall a few more times. They both resisted, but Chase kept his telekinetic grip strong. The youngest bionic tapped into a reserve of strength he didn't even know he had. At this point he was entirely fueled by the hatred he felt towards his father.

Adam and Bree remained suspended in the air. Chase ignored the fact that Bree had blood trickling down her face and Adam's arm was bent in an unnatural position. In the most twisted way possible, Chase was enjoying this. Perhaps it was because – deep in his mind – he had convinced himself that these were not his siblings. They were simply minions of Douglas. Chase dangled them in the air menacingly . . . and then released them.

Adam and Bree fell to the ground. They made no cries, no shouts, no sounds at all. But once they had hit the ground, another noise slowly began to decrease: the simple noise that any living human makes. That in-and-out motion that we make every day without thinking was suddenly a challenge for the two eldest bionics. The noise was slowing and Chase knew it.

_"There's my weapon!" _Douglas praised over the speaker system. _"It's good to have you back."_

Chase looked down at his shaking hands, then back at the bruised and bloodied bodies of his siblings. Their eyes were closed and their breathing shallow. "W-what ha-a-ave I d-done?" Chase gasped.

_"You embraced the darker side that you always tried to deny," _Douglas said smoothly. _"You finally fought your siblings. And look, even in your weakened state, you could still win."_

"You're SICK!" Chase shouted. His voice was unrecognizable as his own. It held do much hatred and pain. Chase placed a hand on his forehead, only to have it quickly covered in blood.

Pain was once again prominent in Chase's mind. Blood was covering his head. There was enough of it to make any normal person pass out at the sight and give a hemophobic person a heart attack. Chase didn't even have to be able to see himself to know that. His leg was in so much pain he couldn't stand on it. All weight had been shifted to his right leg and he was nearly toppling over. Chase didn't dare move his left arm again; doing it once had already opened up the burn wound and was causing the blood to flow freely in a river down his arm. Drops of blood were dripping from all over Chase's body and the floor was stained red all around the teenage boy.

The black spots began to dance in front of Chase's vision. The vertigo he had been experiencing grew progressively worse. Chase knew that consciousness would not be his ally much longer. Whether from blood loss or mental suffering – perhaps both – Chase soon dropped to the ground. He welcomed a darkness without the agony; a darkness where he could escape from it all. From the pounding pain in his head. From the agony of having so dreadfully wounded his siblings – without the use of the Triton App.

_Was that even me? _Chase thought. _How could I have done that?_

Chase didn't have much time to think about that, however. The darkness swooped in and carried him away from it all. The last thing he saw was his siblings' broken bodies lying on the rocky ground. _Douglas is right: I _am _a monster._ Chase would've screamed, but the blackness took him away and he knew no more.

* * *

_"What'd you get for number seven?" Adam asked as he scanned the sheet of paper._

_ "Twenty-three thousand," Chase mumbled without looking up from his own homework._

_ "Really?" Adam asked. "I got Abraham Lincoln."_

_ Chase looked up at his brother and sighed. "Adam, we're doing math homework," he said gently._

_ "I thought Abraham Lincoln did have to do with math," Adam replied, his face twisted in confusion._

_ "No, he . . . you know what, it's not even worth it anymore." Chase turned back to his schoolwork – his favorite pastime. Both brothers were in the lab with several sheets of paper and a pile of pencils in front of them. Chase was supposed to help Adam study, but sometimes the youngest bionic's patience wore too thin._

_ "Have you seen Bree?" Adam asked absentmindedly as he studied the upside-down sheet of paper. "We were supposed to go down to the park today but I haven't seen her all morning to talk to her about it."_

_ "No, I haven't," Chase replied. "Come to think of it, I haven't seen her all day either."_

_ "That's what I just said," Adam pointed out._

_ Chase shook his head. Suddenly the boys heard the lab doors open up behind them. "Hey guys!" their uncle called out cheerily as he entered the room._

_ "Hi Uncle D!" Adam called. "Can I take a break from homework?"_

_ "Have you finished it?"_

_ "No."_

_ "Well . . ."_

_ "Considering his grades, would it really make any difference whether he finished it or not?" Chase interjected._

_ Donald frowned. "Good point," he agreed. "Sure, Adam."_

_ "Woo-hoo!" Adam cheered. "I'm gonna challenge Leo to a video game contest. See you two later!"_

_ The oldest bionic charged out of the lab, a giddy smile on his face. Chase grinned at his brother's joyfulness. Adam's happiness was contagious._

_ "So have you seen Bree today, Donald?" Chase asked as he filled in the last answer on his math homework. He smirked proudly as he scanned it over once more to check for mistakes – though of course there were none._

_ "Um," Donald said slowly as he ran a hand through his hair._

_ That "um" set Chase on edge. He spun around and turned to face his uncle, one eyebrow raised. "It's a simple question," the teen pointed out._

_ Donald sighed. "Yes, I've seen her," he said. "At six forty this morning."_

_ "She was up that early on a Saturday?"_

_ "She didn't get much sleep last night. I saw her going into one of the guest rooms and she said she wanted to be alone. I think we should respect that, Chase."_

_ That could only mean one thing. Chase bit his lip and sighed. Poor Bree._

_ The youngest bionic proceeded to finish his homework while Donald worked on one of his new inventions. Chase couldn't keep his mind off of his sister, though. He knew how terrible it was to have "one of those days" where you're just so depressed that you don't even want to face the world. Every sibling had had "one of those days."_

_ It only took about fifteen minutes for Chase to finish the rest of his work – a whole week's worth, too. Super intelligence sure was handy. But Chase's brain had already moved on to more pressing matters. He knew that most of the time it was a good idea to leave someone alone when they had one of those days, but from past experiences with Bree Chase knew that she sometimes needed a shoulder to cry on. Chase couldn't go there unprepared, however._

_ The bionic charged upstairs, leaving Donald alone in the lab. Chase rushed into the kitchen and began to prepare for his meeting with Bree. He noticed Adam and Leo playing video games together on the couch and grinned. A small part of him was jealous – _he _wanted to be the one playing with Adam – but Chase quickly shook it off when he remembered that Bree might need him._

_ Chase opened the freezer and scanned the shelves. He let out a sound of affirmation when he saw what he was looking for. Chase pulled the unopened tub of ice cream out of the freezer and set it on the counter. He popped the lid off and sprayed the top with whipped cream. The bionic poured sprinkles into the tub and a bit of chocolate syrup on top before stepping back to admire his creation._

_ Chase rushed across the living room and pulled a few movie cases out of the DVD cabinet, being sure not to stand between Adam and Leo and the television – never get between boys and their video games. Chase had about five movies in his arms as he ran back to the kitchen and placed them on the counter beside the ice cream tub._

_ One last item. Chase super-sped through the house and into the bathroom. He reached under the counter and pulled out a brand-new box of tissues. The box had a pink floral design on it and the tissues were the soft, fancy kind. Chase sped back to the kitchen to gather up the rest of his supplies once more. With movies on the bottom, the tub of ice cream placed precariously on top of that, and the tissues under his arm, Chase headed upstairs to the room he knew his sister would be in._

_ Knocking on the door proved to be a challenge. Chase resorted to kicking it with his foot. "C-come in," a muffled voice called from inside. Chase used his molecularkinesis to turn to the knob and enter the room._

_ "Bree?" he asked cautiously, attempting to look around the whipped cream pile on the ice cream so he could spot his sister._

_ Bree was sitting on an old brown couch, staring at the television on the opposite wall. She had a hundred blankets piled on top of her. Used tissues were everywhere. The bit of Bree that you could actually see under all the blankets had disheveled hair and smeared make-up running down her face. But Chase wasn't one to judge looks._

_ "You okay?" he asked gently. Chase set down the items as Bree poked her head above the blankets to look at him._

_ "Um, sure," she said slowly, stretching her arms out and yawning._

_ "I know you're not," he replied in the same sweet tone. "But hey, I brought you some stuff. A couple of movies, a new pack of tissues, and . . ."_

_ "Ice cream," Bree said softly, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips._

_ "Mint chocolate chip, your favorite," Chase told her. Bree sat up a little and Chase placed the tub on her lap and handed her a spoon._

_ "With all my favorite toppings," Bree whispered. Her weak voice indicated that she had been crying recently. But she still managed a smile as she said, "You're so sweet." Bree patted the couch beside her and Chase sat down._

_ "I know sometimes we just need to be alone when this happens, but . . ." Chase tried to say._

_ "No," Bree cut him off as she licked some of the ice cream off her spoon. "I like it when you or Adam come in here. I think I need someone to cuddle up with. It gets lonely and the TV is no substitute."_

_ "Good to hear," Chase said. For a moment the only sounds were Bree furiously licked up the ice cream and the television. Then Chase said, "Would you like me to put in another movie? This nature documentary doesn't really seem to be your thing."_

_ "Sure," Bree said with a smile. "Oh, did you bring up _'My Private Letters?'"

_"I know it's your favorite, so yes," Chase replied with a grin. He got up off the couch and inserted the movie into the DVD player. He grabbed the remote and skipped past all the previews. Then he sat back down on the couch beside his sister._

_ Bree snuggled deeper into her blankets as she continued to eat her ice cream and watch the movie intently. Chase quickly grew bored; cheesy girly movies weren't his thing. But he knew that Bree needed him._

_ About a half an hour into the movie Bree decided she was done with the ice cream. She set it down on the ground – Chase noticed that she had eaten nearly half of the container – and snuggled back into the couch. Then she did something else: she snuggled up against Chase._

_ For a moment the youngest bionic was a little surprised. Then he smiled and wrapped his arms around his sister. They sat together like that for the longest time; two siblings simply enjoying each other's presence with a sappy chick-flick playing in the background._

_ "I hate Douglas," Bree whispered suddenly._

_ "Me too," Chase whispered back._

_ "I didn't like being away from you and Adam," Bree murmured, burying her face in her brother's chest._

_ Chase gently stroked Bree' brown hair and said quietly, "Me too."_

_ "A-and I don't like feeling this way," Bree gulped. She nuzzled into Chase and squeezed him tight. "I-I feel like there's nothing I can do. I-I feel s-so hopeless and it's an awful feeling. I know I'm safe; deep down I know I'm safe. So w-why do I feel this way?"_

_ Bree let it all go. Chase felt his shirt get wet as Bree cried into his chest. He blinked back his own tears and tenderly caressed his sister. "Shh," he said softly, rubbing he back. But he also knew it was good to let Bree simply cry._

_ Chase was the younger sibling and he knew that. But sometimes he looked at Bree as his younger sister. It was just the way he was so overprotective of her. She could take care of herself, and Chase knew that. Yet he still wanted to make sure she was okay. Chase didn't want Bree to be hurt, ever. It broke his heart to see her like this._

_ "I-I'm sorry," Bree whispered hoarsely._

_ "Don't be," Chase murmured into her hair. "I love you even when you're completely unattractive and bawling your eyes out. I love you even in your worst, because you're my sister. I love you."_

_ Bree let out a weak giggle. "Where'd you hear that?" she asked_

_ "What do you mean?"_

_ "Where'd you get that from?"_

_ "I made it up."_

_ "Seriously?"_

_ "I love you that much."_

_ "Now I'm starting to get worried about you," Bree said. She hiccupped once and allowed a small smile to grace her features. "This is so unlike you."_

_ "What, would you rather I be completely unfeeling and detached?" Chase joked._

_ "No," Bree said, scooting closer to her brother again and resting her head on his shoulder. "I like it."_

_ Chase smiled as he wrapped an arm around his sister. "I won't ever let anyone hurt you again, Bree," he promised her._

_ "I know you won't," she replied softly. "Chasey, I love you." Chase smiled a little at his childhood nickname. Sure, most of the time it annoyed him. He was too old for that. But at the same time it was sweet that Bree remembered. Chase still decided to exact a little revenge, however._

_ "I love you too . . . Bee-Bee."_

* * *

**Well . . . I'm not even sure what to say . . . please don't kill me. ;_; I gave you a sweet Bree-Chase moment! Hopefully I didn't make any of you puke . . . or pass out . . . or anything like that. I warned you!**

**I actually have a special guest who will be reading the reviews with me. DOUGLAS! GET OVER HERE!**

**Douglas: What do you want?**

**Don't take that tone with me. I was just telling the readers how you will be reading all the hate they have to spew at you. You ready?**

**Douglas: Bring it.**

**That's the spirit! So, does anyone have a few, ahem, "choice words" for our resident evil scientist? What would you like to say to him after reading this chapter? He'll be reading the reviews along with me and may even respond to one or two messages.**

**Douglas: Hey! I never agreed to that!**

**We have a contract.**

**Douglas: No we don't!**

**Okay, so there's no contract. But I'm still the writer. You'll do what I say.**

**Douglas: Ugh, I hate this.**

**Shut up. So . . . any takers? Leave a review telling Douglas what you think of him right now! I'll see you all again in a few days. Bye!**


	11. Chapter 10: Blood

**So while writing this chapter I got sick. With what, you ask? A horrible disease that has affected us all at one point or another: writer's block. -_- I was really excited to work on this chapter, but when I actually tried I found it very difficult. But I pushed through! I overcame it last night so I could give you a chapter today. To quote Owen: You are welcome!**

**Trigger warnings: Once again I talk about Chase's injuries. It's not as bad as last chapter, but I mean, the title of the chapter **_**is **_**"Blood." Also, I talk about child abuse. I researched it last night and actually had a hard time falling asleep. :( But all the sadness really helped with the way I portrayed it, I think. Anyway, if you're sensitive to that kind of thing, I have warned you. One other thing: if you have not seen the music video to the song "Alyssa Lies," I suggest looking that up and watching it before you read this chapter.**

**Douglas will respond to your reviews at the end of the chapter. I have to find him first; he's hiding around here somewhere.**

**This chapter **_**is **_**a bit of a filler, unfortunately. Hopefully it's still okay. I **_**do **_**own Rachel, but I **_**don't**_** own Lab Rats or "Alyssa Lies" by Jason Michael Carroll.**

* * *

*** * * Chapter 10: Blood * * ***

* * *

There is a peaceful bliss that comes with the darkness; a certain joy at the numbness. Chase was there in that joy and bliss. He didn't feel anything. Everything was black and soothing around him. The world's burdens were no longer his to carry. He felt light and strangely free.

Cold. That was the first sensation Chase felt. It surrounded him, penetrating every nerve in body. All he was aware of was the cold. Its chilling grasp wrapped around him and he mentally shivered – seeing as how he had no control over his actual limbs. The bliss was melting as the cold set in. Chase was being snapped back into the real world; he could feel it.

Metal. That was definitely metal. It was hard and solid. And cold. So very, very cold. Chase didn't want to be on the metal. It was too hard. It hurt.

There was a soft sound. Very soft, but Chase still heard it. It sounded like cloth rubbing against metal. As the teen listened closer, he could hear someone breathing. It was slow and quiet, but it was there. It was soothing. Chase suddenly felt very calm.

Darkness was still wrapped around Chase. He could feel his body returning to consciousness, but he wasn't ready to open his eyes. Instead he focused on the noise around him. It was becoming a bit louder. The sound of scuffing as something slid across the metal. The sound of steady breathing. The sound a few muttered sentiments that Chase couldn't quite make out.

Feeling was returning to his limbs in a fiery explosion of agony. Chase cringed as pain flooded every fiber of his being. The floor felt even colder now as sensation was restored to Chase's body. He felt the figure beside him grip his wrist in their hand. For a few seconds the two remained like that – Chase unmoving at the figure beside him fidgeting nervously. Chase noticed that something was being pressed to the back of his head. His brain tried to determine what the object was, but his mind was too fuzzy to think straight.

Chase finally decided to crack open his eyes. While he had tackled many challenges before, simply lifting his eyelids proved to be a nearly insurmountable task. The figure beside him must have noticed his attempts, because they shifted slightly and Chase could feel the hope that radiated from them. He let out a soft groan to let whoever it was know that he was awake.

The sight that awaited Chase when he finally opened his eyes was quite a shock to him. For a second he thought he was hallucinating, but as his vision focused he realized that it was true. The figure above him was gazing at him with fear and worry in her eyes. Her face was smudged with dirt, tears, and small streaks of blood.

"B-Br-" Chase coughed, unable to speak the word that was on his lips.

"I'm here," his sister said gently. She placed a hand on his cheek and smiled sadly. Chase winced a little at her touch. Bree noticed and quickly retracted her hand.

"B-but," Chase gasped. It physically hurt to talk, yet he had to say something. Chase was confused, and he _hated _to be confused. "Y-you were . . ."

"Hey, shh," Bree said quietly. Chase felt the pressure on the back of his head increase and he realized that Bree was the one applying it. But why?

The strength was returning to Chase's body. He attempted speaking once again. "A-are we _both _d-d-dead?" Chase stuttered.

Bree let out a soft chuckle. "Um, no," she said. "But you had me worried once or twice."

"I don't get it," Chase said, though it was more like an exhale than an actual sentence. "Y-you . . . and I . . . b-but I saw . . ."

"Chase, you need to stop talking," Bree pleaded. Her expression was serious. "I mean it. It hurts me to see you hurting."

The boy obliged and became silent. But Chase was determined to find out why his head hurt and what the pressure on the back of his skull was. Ever so tenderly, the teenage boy reached back and patted the back of his head. He did this with his right arm, since his left arm was hurting so bad. Bree just watched and made no attempt to stop him. Chase flinched as he rubbed his hair, only to find it completely matted with blood. The bionic sighed and allowed his eyes to roll up into his head. Now he knew. He could feel the cloth – soaked through with his own blood – that his sister was pressing against his head. He let his arm slide back down to his side and swallowed weakly.

"Douglas just threw you in here," Bree mumbled as she scooted closer to Chase's head. She kept a firm hold on the cloth as she continued, "I was freaking out a little when I saw . . . you." Bree said the last word weakly, almost like she was going to say something else but changed her mind. "Douglas threw in a few cloths and muttered something about keeping constant pressure on your head. Then he just went away. I was kinda scared that I would mess something up . . ."

"Well, I'm a-alive," Chase croaked out, "so I think you did okay." The teen managed a weak smile. His sister chuckled a bit.

"Yes, you are," she said quietly. "Your pulse was so weak once or twice that I was afraid you wouldn't be. But I knew you could pull through."

Chase closed his eyes and exhaled slowly through his nostrils. He could feel the pain weaving its way through his body. Everything that had hurt before was hurting tenfold now. Chase felt like a semi-truck had rammed into his head. His leg was smarting and his upper arm was burning. Yet despite all that, Chase felt like some of his strength was returning. He didn't feel quite ready to sit up, but he was ready to have a complete conversation with his sister.

"Um, Bree?" Chase asked, gaining the attention of the older bionic. Chase desperately searched his brain for a way to word his question. "What happened?"

"What do you mean?" Bree asked, obviously just as confused as her brother.

"You s-said that Douglas threw me in here," Chase reminded her. "But what happened to you? You were out there with me."

"What are you talking about?" Bree asked. "This is the first time I've seen you since Douglas took me."

Chase's eyes wandered away from his sister's and he stared at the wall. He furrowed his brow and began to mumble to himself, "But you were there and he was controlling you and Adam was there too. Then y-you both were fighting me and-and he was telling you what to do and I didn't want to do it b-but you a-and Adam were . . ."

"Chase, you're rambling," Bree said quietly. "And frankly, you're scaring me again. Please stop."

"But I'm confused," Chase muttered.

"I get that," Bree said. She placed a soothing hand on her brother's chest and he felt the anxiety wash away. "Just explain to me what happened. But don't freak out! Tell me slowly."

The youngest bionic took a deep breath before saying carefully, "Douglas put me into a big training room. He made me fight you and Adam, but you were both u-under the control of the Triton App. After we had f-fought a little, Adam picked me up and threw me into the ditch. That's when I hurt my head. And th-then . . ." Chase paused. He didn't want to relate what had happened after that.

Bree had acquired a thoughtful look. She mouthed something to herself and you could practically see the gears turning in her head. "I think I know what happened," she said, a slight grin taking over her face.

"W-what?" Chase asked, desperate to know what was going on.

"You said you were in a training room, right?"

"Yeah?"

"I think Douglas had you in his training _simulator _room."

"He has a whole room for that?"

"He does now. I was in it yesterday. If I had my guess, he made you _think _you were fighting me and Adam, but in reality you were fighting simulations."

Chase let that sink in. "S-so you're okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," Bree said slowly. "Wait, why wouldn't I be? What happened to me in the simulation?"

"Oh, you know!" Chase said quickly, trying to look innocent. "Nothing . . ."

Bree placed a hand on her hip and gave her brother a look. Chase sighed and relented. He told Bree how he had "hurt" her and Adam. Bree got a sad look in her eye as he told the story.

"I'm really sorry!" Chase insisted once it was over. "Bree, I wasn't thinking straight. You know, sometimes concussions can result in mental status changes. Perhaps that was . . ."

The youngest bionic trailed off as he observed his sister and he sighed. "I won't make excuses," he muttered. "I'm really, _really _sorry. I'm so glad to find out it wasn't actually you, but still. I don't know what I was doing. I hope you can forgive me."

Bree was silent for a few seconds and Chase bit his lip. He wasn't sure if his sister would be able to forgive him or not. All of a sudden Bree flung herself at her younger brother. She fell on top of him and began to hug him.

"Ow," Chase moaned into her ear. Bree slowly sat back up, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Sorry," she whispered. "Of course I'll forgive you. I always will. You're my little brother and I know how much stress you've been under lately. Besides, it wasn't really us. No harm, no foul, right?"

"But I _thought _it was you," Chase pointed out.

"Whatever," Bree said with a wave of her hand. "Okay, so it wasn't your smartest moment. But I can still forgive you."

"Thank you," Chase replied weakly. He couldn't help but grin; Chase loved his sister.

For a few minutes there was silence in the small cell the two bionics occupied. The only thing in the room was a small metal cot – if you could call it that – sticking out of the wall. It didn't look quite big enough for anyone to lie down on, though. There was a door on the wall opposite Chase. There was a small window at the top but no handle on the inside.

Everything was silent as Bree patiently held the cloth to her brother's head. Chase admired her unwavering endurance. "How long have you kept that thing against my head?" he asked her.

"About an hour," Bree replied simply. "It's what Douglas told me to do. As much as I hate him, it sounded right."

"Constant pressure is good for a head wound," Chase informed her.

"So I'm doing it right?"

"I think so."

"Good," Bree sighed. "At least now I have a super-genius to tell me exactly what to do. I feel better now." The two of them shared a chuckle.

"Bree?" Chase asked. Bree stared into her brother's eyes and cocked her head inquisitively. "Did Douglas hurt you at all?"

Bree sighed. "Well . . ." she said slowly. "What's happened to me isn't –"

"Bree," Chase cut her off. "I want an honest answer."

"Just a few burns on my ankles," Bree said with a shrug. "I got the whole 'you-can-do-better-come-on-get-up-and-keep-going' speech. He hit me once or twice, but nothing too bad. Nothing like you've been through. In all honesty I'd completely forgotten how awful his training methods are. I'm so sorry that you had to live with him all that time."

"Eh," Chase said simply. "I'll make him pay for it someday . . . once I'm better. What about the blood on your face?"

Bree gave a pained smiled and winced a little. "It's yours," she said softly.

"Oh," Chase replied slowly. He pursed his lips awkwardly. "Um, sorry?"

Bree let out a breathy laugh. "I'm not bothered by it anymore," she replied sadly. "I guess growing up in a situation where you and your brothers are constantly hurt kinda desensitizes you."

"Very true," Chase said pensively. "Ugh, I want Douglas to pay for this!"

"I know," Bree agreed. "But don't do anything right now. Right now we should focus on survival. Be smart, Chase." Bree chuckled. "Look at me; saying 'be smart' to a super genius."

"I might be a super genius," Chase replied, "but I'm still trying to figure out how I'll know whether or not you're a simulation at other times too. How can I tell what's real and what's fake?"

Bree furrowed her brow for a second. "I think it's only that room," she said thoughtfully. Then she snapped her fingers and grinned. "I saw how it worked! Up where the wall and the ceiling meet there are little white projectors. There are some in the corners on the ground, too. They're really small but not too hard to spot if you look for them. If those are in the room, I wouldn't trust any images you see while you're in there."

"Thanks Bree," Chase said with a grin. "I'm starting to think you're the smarter sibling here."

"Now I _know _you hit your head," Bree said, leaning away from her brother while still keeping the cloth pressed firmly to his head. "You would _never _say that anyone is smarter than you, let alone me."

Chase shrugged and winced a little at the pain the sudden movement cause him. "I did get caught by Douglas," he said.

"Yeah, how _did _you wind up here, anyway?" Bree asked.

"Uh, it's kind of a long story. But, um . . ." Chase paused for a second before practically whispering, "Marcus is back."

"Excuse me?" Bree yelped.

At that moment there was a noise outside the door. Chase lifted his head a little – biting his lip as he did so – and Bree turned around. The door opened and revealed the bionics' father standing there.

"Hey kids," Douglas said nonchalantly, completely oblivious to the fact that his son was critically injured and bleeding profusely right in front of him. "Bree, it's time for more training."

"No," Bree said crisply. Chase winced, knowing she would regret that.

"I beg your pardon?" Douglas said in a dangerous tone. "I _said _we're doing more training. Right now!"

"No!" Bree insisted, hovering protectively over her younger brother. "Chase needs me right now! I won't be going anywhere with you!"

Douglas folded his arms over his chest and threw his daughter a stern gaze. "Chase will survive," he said coolly. "Now get going before I use the Triton App to _make _you."

Chase saw Bree visible tense up. "Go!" he hissed to her. "Don't make him angrier; that'll come back to bite all of us."

Bree turned to her brother with a sad expression. "But what about you?" she asked.

"I'll be fine," Chase assured her. Though in the back of his mind Chase wasn't sure whether that was the truth or not.

For a few seconds the two of them just stared at each other. Douglas stood in the doorway, expression unchanged. "Let's get going, Bree," he said sharply.

Bree closed her eyes for just one second. Then she begrudgingly pulled her hand out from under Chase's head. Her brother gave a half-hearted smile as she stood up and turned to her father.

"I'm ready," she muttered between gritted teeth.

The two of them walked out, Bree making a point to stay as far away from Douglas as possible. Before she walked out of the cell, Bree threw one last longing look at her brother. Chase responded with a sad grin.

"I might bring you more company soon," Douglas said curtly before slamming the door shut.

Chase sighed and laid his head back on the cloth that was now resting on the floor. He reached back and touched his head gingerly. The wound didn't seem to be bleeding anymore, which was a good sigh. But that didn't change the fact that there was still blood coating the back of Chase's head. He groaned and stared up at the ceiling.

What Chase wouldn't give to be back home right now! He could see himself sitting down in the lab, working on homework. Bree would be texting one of her many crushes and Adam would be trying to see how many balloons you could stuff into a suitcase before they all popped. Donald would be working on one of his latest inventions and might even ask Chase for help. Tasha would come down to tell them all what the plan for dinner was. Leo would be begging Chase to help him with homework or nagging Adam to drive him to the video arcade.

Alas, Chase was stuck here; in a cold cell with his blood staining the floor. Adam and Bree were out there, training and being hurt by Douglas. Donald, Tasha, and Leo were all trapped in their cells, unable to get out or do anything. Chase remembered that he had one other family member to think about now, too: Marcus. Where was that android? Was he still free, or did Douglas capture him as well? Chase had a hunch that the latter was the correct answer.

The minutes ticked by. Chase could feel himself getting drowsy. He was bored out of his mind. It hurt to move nearly any part of his body and he didn't have much stimulation in the dark cell. The only things he had were his thoughts. But they weren't very good thoughts. At one point he tried to imagine what his siblings were doing at the moment; big mistake. Chase's bionics tend to be overly thorough in their investigations of the possibilities. Chase didn't like the picture of his siblings getting beaten up just as bad as he was. The bionic decided to settle his mind on other subjects.

Maybe school? Yes, that was a good thought. Chase liked school. Homework was one of his favorite pastimes. His siblings didn't like it quite as much, but for Chase it was a blast. The only thing he wished was that he had gone to school when he was younger. Why did Douglas have to callously rip away Chase's childhood like that?

Chase never got to experience things that normal kids did. School, of course, was a major one. But there were others. He had never made a real friend, for one thing. Sure, he had his siblings. But in a way it wasn't quite the same. Chase had never made a _real _friend; someone his age and gender to talk to and play with and visit each other's houses. Chase had never known anyone outside of his family. He had been shut up his whole life, away from everything and everyone.

A silent tear rolled down Chase's cheek as he realized he had missed something else: joy. His had lived his entire life in fear. Fear that one day Douglas would be too mad and just snap. Fear that his father would forget any promise or rational thought and work Chase to the breaking point. Fear that he would never see his siblings again after they had been sent away – _sold _by their _own _father. Who does that?

The pain, the fear, the heartache, the sorrow, the worry, the dread, the agony; all those were Chase's childhood emotions. It could never be happiness, never be innocence, never be love, never be freedom. Only with his siblings had he ever been truly happy, and Douglas just had to rip them away as well.

Chase stared up at the ceiling, the anger and rage boiling in his heart. That was another thing; Chase shouldn't have to struggle with something as volatile as hatred. No child should. Chase had carried around a loathing for as long as he could remember. Even when he was young the bionic hated his father. No kid should ever experience such revulsion for _anyone; _it was so unfair.

Sleep was nagging at Chase's brain. It was calling him to put away all of the thoughts about his rotten childhood and let the dreams reign instead. Chase slowly gave in, praying that his sleep wouldn't be plagued with nightmares; he had enough of them to deal with in real life.

* * *

_Chase and Bree were chatting together in their English classroom right before the bell was about to ring. It was another typical school day at Mission Creek High. As the two siblings talked, a girl walked up to them and grinned._

_ "Hi Rachel," Chase greeted her with a slight smile._

_ "Hi Chase," Rachel Webster replied a bit slyly._

_ Bree looked back and forth between the two before saying, "I think I'll leave you guys alone." The female bionic proceeded to walk to the back of the classroom and start of conversation with some of the other girls._

_ "So, Rachel," Chase said slowly. He leaned back a little on the desk he was leaning on and pursed his lips. It was no secret that Rachel had a crush on him. Frankly it made him a little uncomfortable._

_ "Chase, I've been having a bit of trouble in English lately," Rachel sighed. "And some in history too. I know you're smart. Can you help me study?"_

_ "Well, I'm not sure . . ." Chase said slowly._

_ "Please?" Rachel begged. "Maybe I can come over to your house later and we can work on something together. C'mon, you're such a great guy. Please?"_

_ Chase exhaled slowly. Then he shook his head and said, "Why not?"_

_ "Yay!" Rachel exclaimed, clapping her hands excitedly. "See you after school!" The girl walked back to her seat._

_ Chase cringed a little and hoped he hadn't just made a big mistake. But he didn't have much time to ponder it; the teacher walked into the room just as the bell rang._

_ "Alright class!" Mr. Ward announced as everyone settled into their seats. "Today we're going to be doing something a bit different." The English teacher motioned to the old-fashioned television set that was near his desk. "We're going to watch a video first and then I'll tell you what you'll be doing."_

_ The television turned on and the video began to play. Chase watched intently, wondering what this could be about. The video began with students sitting in a classroom, not totally unlike the one the Mission Creek students were in at that moment. The teacher in the video was playing a video for his students. A song began to play and Chase listened attentively, his heart growing heavier with every word._

My little girl met a new friend,  
Just the other day,  
On the playground at school  
Between the tires and the swings.

But she came home with tear-filled eyes,  
And she said to me, "Daddy, Alyssa lies."

Well I just brushed it off at first,  
'Cause I didn't know how much my little girl had been hurt  
Or the things that she had seen.  
I wasn't ready when I said, "You can tell me."

And she said . . .

"Alyssa lies to the classroom,  
Alyssa lies everyday at school,  
Alyssa lies to the teachers  
As she tries to cover every bruise."

My little girl laid her head down that night to go to sleep.  
As I stepped out of the room, I heard her say a prayer so soft and sweet,  
"God bless my mom and my dad  
And my new friend, Alyssa,  
Oh, I know she needs you bad.

Because Alyssa lies to the classroom,  
Alyssa lies every day at school,  
Alyssa lies to the teachers,  
As she tries to cover every bruise."

I had the worst night of sleep in years  
As I tried to think of a way to calm her fears.  
I knew exactly what I had to do,  
But when we got to school on Monday I heard the news.

My little girl asked me why everybody looked so sad.  
The lump in my throat grew bigger  
With every question that she asked.  
Until I felt the tears run down my face  
And I told her that Alyssa wouldn't be at school today.

'Cause she doesn't lie in the classroom,  
She doesn't lie anymore at school.  
Alyssa lies with Jesus,  
Because there's nothin' anyone would do.

Tears filled my eyes when my little girl asked me why  
Alyssa lies  
Oh Daddy, oh Daddy tell me why  
Alyssa lies.

_ Chase turned to look back at Bree as the song ended. She was hunched over the notebook at her desk and appeared to be doodling. Her face was completely expressionless. Chase breathed out softly and turned back to the front of the room. Their teacher had turned off the television and turned to face the class._

_ "April is national child abuse awareness month," Mr. Ward said. "So for the next two weeks I want you all to write a paper on the effects of child abuse. Make sure you do through research."_

_ The teacher continued to rattle off the list of instructions. Chase half-listened to them, but his mind was mostly on other things. He breathed a sigh of relief when the bell rang and immediately caught up to Bree when he walked out of the classroom._

_ "So?" he said softly as he and his sister approached Bree's locker._

_ "This will be a fun assignment," Bree said, but Chase caught the hint of irony in her voice._

_ "At least we'll have a real personal perspective, right?" Chase pointed out. Bree just shrugged._

_ "I mean we're not like the girl in the video," Bree whispered. "We're out of there now, right? So we don't have to be unnerved by all this."_

_ "I didn't say I was unnerved," Chase murmured._

_ "But you are," Bree said breathily. "And so am I." Bree gave a sad smile before turning to walk to her next class. Chase just sighed again and walked over to his locker. _

_ The rest of the school day flew by in a blur. It was only after school was over and Chase was getting things out of his locker that he was reminded of the promise he had made earlier._

_ "Hey Chase!" a peppy voice called, startling the teenage boy._

_ "Oh, hi Rachel," Chase said as he turned to face the owner of the voice._

_ "Can I still come over this afternoon?" Rachel asked, shouldering her backpack and twirling a strand of her shoulder-length blonde hair around her finger._

_ "Sure," Chase replied with a shrug. He slammed his locker shut – probably harder than he needed to – and continued, "I usually walk home with all my siblings. You're welcome to come with us."_

_ The pair headed down the hallway and soon ran into Adam, Bree, and Leo. The first thing Adam said when they approached was, "Guys, I think I'm hallucinating. I see a real live girl standing next to Chase!"_

_ "Haha," Chase said dryly. "Rachel needs help studying so she's coming over today."_

_ "Is Big D okay with that?" Leo asked._

_ "Why wouldn't he be?" Chase questioned._

_ Leo opened his mouth as if to answer but decided against it. All four siblings and Rachel left the school and started to head back to the Davenport mansion. On the way home Bree and Rachel talked about a lot of girly things, including boys – Chase heard his name brought up but also heard the disgusted quip from his sister. The youngest bionic was actually rather happy that he didn't have to talk with Rachel right now, especially in front of his siblings._

_ The five of them entered the house. Adam and Leo immediately rushed down to the lab – though they said they were going to a "video game room" – and Bree smiled at Chase before leaving the two remaining teens to study. Chase motioned to the dining room table and he and Rachel sat down across from each other._

_"So," Rachel said as she pulled her folders out of her backpack, "what do you think of Mr. Ward's new assignment?"_

_Chase shrugged as he too pulled out the required workbooks and a few pencils – including his favorite green one. "It presents an interesting challenge," he said, trying to keep his voice void of emotion._

_"Mmm hmm," Rachel said, furrowing her brow. "Where do you suppose I should do research?"_

_"The internet is an easy and obvious place to start," Chase replied. He could feel the pride of his genius rising within him. "I suppose reading a few books from the point of view of someone who has personally experienced it would be helpful. Going to the library and asking for books on child abuse would probably produce a lot of useful material."_

_"Great, thanks," Rachel replied with a grin. "I'm going to write this down."_

_"You don't have to take notes," Chase chuckled._

_"No, no, I _want _to. This is all really helpful. Besides, I forget things easily."_

_ "What else do you need help with?"_

_The two teenagers spent the next hour talking about the different historical figures involved in the Civil War. Chase got a little exasperated at how often he needed to explain to Rachel what he thought was common knowledge. In the back of his mind was an itch telling him that explaining this stuff was somehow beneath him. But Chase took deep breaths and kept reminding himself to have patience. It was something he was required to exercise with Adam a lot, so it's not like he had no practice with it._

_ "Okay, I think I've got it," Rachel said as she jotted down the facts Chase had told her. "There's a test next Thursday and I think I'm prepared for it now. Thanks!"_

_"Anytime," Chase replied with a smile._

_"Okay," Rachel said as pushed her books aside. "Now I want to talk about you."_

_"Excuse me?" Chase asked, raising one eyebrow and leaning away from Rachel._

_"I hardly know anything about you," Rachel said casually. "And I hate not knowing."_

_"I understand the feeling. But do you really need to learn more about me?"_

_"Yes," Rachel replied, her expression serious. "I wanna know! So, why'd you move to Mission Creek?"_

_"Um," Chase said slowly as he tried to decide what was safe to tell Rachel. "My uncle moved here right before he got married to Tasha. He decided this would be a good place to build Davenport Industries."_

_"Where'd you move from?"_

_"Washington State."_

_"Oh. Why do you live with your uncle?"_

_"Uh," Chase said, frowning a little. That question was a little harder to be vague about._

_"Do you even have a father?"_

_"Yeah. Donald's brother."_

_"So what happened to him? Is he dead?" Rachel asked without any hesitation._

_"No."_

_"Then where is he?"_

_Chase was silent. He didn't want to say where his dad was for several reasons. First, he didn't want to relive any painful memories. He also didn't want to be labeled in school, as he was sure he would be if people found out. High-schoolers are like that._

_"C'mon, he's got to be somewhere," Rachel prodded. "You can tell me! Chase, where's your dad?"_

_ "My dad's in jail, okay?" Chase finally shouted. _

_For several seconds the room was silent. Chase leaned back and exhaled slowly. Rachel sat still, completely stunned._

_"Why?" Rachel finally asked._

_Chase rolled his eyes up into his head and mentally groaned. His patience with this nosy girl was wearing extremely thin._

_"That video hit close to home for you, didn't it?" Rachel practically whispered. "Your father was charged with child abuse, wasn't he?"_

_Chase could feel the tears that were pressing at the back of his eyes, but he refused to let them show. "Can we not talk about this, please?" Chase replied hoarsely._

_"Yeah," Rachel said. She began to gather up her books from off the table. "Sorry for getting so personal."_

_ "It's okay," Chase said, avoiding eye contact with Rachel. Though he had forgiven her, Chase's thoughts were more along the lines of, _You couldn't have stopped being personal four questions ago?

_"I won't tell anyone, I promise," Rachel told him. Chase nodded in reply. He wasn't entirely sure if he could believe that; Rachel had a reputation for being a blabbermouth. _

_A slightly awkward silence filled the room for a moment. The two teens didn't really know how to start conversing again._

_"Hey Chase!" Donald called as he charged into the room. He froze when he saw that there were two people sitting at the table. "Who's this?"_

_"Rachel," Chase supplied. He silently thanked his uncle for the distraction. "She's here to study. Rachel, this is my uncle, Donald Davenport."_

_"The genius billionaire!" Rachel squealed as she stood up and shook Donald's hand. "I feel so honored!"_

_"You should," Donald said haughtily. "It's not every day you get to meet such an amazing, handsome genius."_

_ "Okay, that's enough," Chase said in a warning tone. His uncle scowled at him._

_"Are you staying for dinner, Rachel?" Donald asked._

_"Actually I was just about to leave," Rachel said as she picked up her backpack. "My mom wants me home by five. Thanks for the study session, Chase. I really enjoyed it."_

_"Me too," Chase said, a bit hesitantly, as he walked Rachel to the door. "See you at school tomorrow?"_

_"Sure. See you then!"_

_"Bye," Chase called as he shut the door behind her. He sighed and turned back to face his uncle._

_"Look who's making friends," Donald said with a grin. "I'm proud of you."_

_"Yeah," Chase said slowly as he scratched the back of his neck. "But Rachel's a little . . ."_

_"What?"_

_"Inquisitive, I guess, is one word for it," Chase replied._

_"Oh," Donald said, nodding in understanding. "Well, be careful."_

_"Yeah," Chase mumbled. He figured it would be best not to mention that he had told Rachel that Douglas was in jail._

_"Well," Donald said, clapping his hands together, "Adam and Bree are already downstairs. Ready for some evening training?"_

_"Sure," Chase said with a shrug. He followed his uncle into the elevator and down to the lab._

_Chase would be happy to do something that would take his mind off both Rachel and his paper on child abuse. One thing was for sure: Chase and Bree would definitely have some interesting perspectives on the topic._

* * *

**Poor Chase. :( At least he didn't really hurt his siblings! Though he's still hurt. Very, very hurt. Oh, and Rachel was meant to be annoying. I wrote her that way.**

**I found Douglas! He was hiding in my closet (the creep). So, now he'll answer some of your reviews. NO COMPLAINING! Do it now, Douglas!**

**Douglas: Okay, okay, sheesh! Calm down! I'm replying. Ugh. Well, I'm not doing this willingly, but it **_**was **_**fun to read all your hate mail. Here are a couple of my favorites that I will be replying to:**

**To daphrose fan: Might I ask **_**why **_**you are her fan? While I was reading this review daphrose was behind me laughing like a maniac (I swear that girl is part hyena). Anyway, that was a very eloquently worded rant. I applaud you for releasing your anger in such a beautiful fashion.**

**To amichele: Thanks for keeping it PG-13 for the kiddies. There may be more to my plans than meets the eye. Daphrose and I have a whole bunch up our sleeves that none of you readers even know about yet. My advice? Keep an open mind. You might just be pleasantly surprised.**

**To LBozzie: Dear LBozzie,  
Actually, I can.  
Sincerely,  
Douglas Davenport**

**There's one more thing I have to address. To all of you who threatened my beautiful hair, it seems that you're forgetting something: I **_**am **_**still the villain in this story, and I also have them all captured. So unless you want to see Chase and the others wind up in a worse condition than they are now, I suggest you knock it off with all the threats to my hair. Alright, I replied. Am I done here?**

**Daphrose: Yes, Douglas, you can leave.**

**Douglas: Finally! See you around, folks. Oh, and if any of you ever want to join the dark side, I'll be here waiting. A lot of you have potential.**

**Daphrose: Yeah, yeah, yeah, OUT! Okay, now that he's gone, thanks for all the reviews, guys! I sincerely appreciate it! And forcing Douglas to reply to them was one of the most fun things I've done in a long time!**

**I have some sort-of-bad news. I'm having a bit of trouble trying to decide what I want to do with the story right now. I have ideas for what happens later, but for the next few chapters I'm a little stuck. So if you guys have any ideas, any at all, **_**please **_**leave them in a review or PM me. If it fits in to what I want to happen later on, I might just use it. Come on guys, I really need your help! **

**That being said: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to review and I'll see you all soon! Oh, and for all you fellow Americans out there: Happy Fourth of July! :3**


	12. Chapter 11: Protection

**Hi guys! I'm back with chapter 11. Thank you all for your helpful suggestions! They are definitely being considered. This chapter was partially suggested to me by daphrose fan and ****ilfsmtiwts****. I was planning to do something with Adam, yes, so here you guys go!**

**So there's a lot of protective Adam in this chapter. I know you love him. Lots of brotherly moments, too. I sorta have a hard time with those, but I think – for the most part – I pulled it off well. And another character will come back at the very end. Yay!**

**Bad news time: I'm leaving on Saturday for a week. So: no updates for a while. Now, that doesn't mean you can't review. If I come back to a lot of reviews, I might be inspired to update quicker instead of resting for a while before updating again. Just saying. :)**

**Stick around afterwards. I have a special surprise in the author's note at the end. I think you guys will like it!**

**Without further ado, chapter 11! Enjoy, and I don't own Lab Rats.**

* * *

*** * * Chapter 11: Protection * * ***

* * *

The resounding clang of boots on metal woke Chase up from his dark, dreamless sleep. He opened his eyes a crack just in time to see the door of his cell swing open. The sound of furious shouting filled the room and Chase winced at the loud noise. Someone stumbled into the room and the door once again slammed shut. The newcomer to the cell ran up and began to bang on the door. Chase watched in amusement as the figure finally gave up and turned to face him.

"Chase?" Adam yelped in shock. He rushed over and knelt down beside his younger brother. "Oh my gosh, what did Douglas do to you?"

"Um, it's a long story," Chase replied sheepishly. The sixteen year old felt much better after his little nap; perhaps even well enough to sit up.

The bionic teen slowly pushed himself up with his right arm. He moaned a little when a sudden light-headedness engulfed him. Chase put a hand to his forehead and squeezed his eyes shut. Suddenly he felt a steady hand being placed on his shoulder. It helped him sit up the rest of the way and leaned him comfortably against the wall.

"Thanks," Chase murmured. He grinned weakly as his older brother, but his smile fell when he saw the concerned look in Adam's eyes.

"Are you alright?" Adam asked.

"Well, I certainly have been better," Chase replied curtly. "But I'm feeling much better than I was earlier. When Bree was in here –"

"Wait, Bree was here?" Adam cut him off.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Was she okay?"

"As far as I saw. She said she had a few burns on her ankles and got yelled at by Douglas, but other than that she seemed fine."

"Good," Adam said slowly, as if a great burden had just been lifted off his chest.

"Why?" Chase asked carefully.

"Because she's my little sister," Adam replied in a "duh" tone. "I care about her. Don't you?"

"Well of course," Chase said quickly. "It's just that I haven't seen you act like this since . . . well, since we were kids."

"You mean back when we were all together?" Adam said. His eyes developed a haunted look. "Back when Douglas hurt you and Bree all the time?"

"He hurt you, too."

"I don't think I really noticed," Adam said with a shrug. "What hurt me was you two getting hurt."

In spite of himself, Chase chuckled. "Why do big siblings always have to do that?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Adam questioned cluelessly.

"Always be so protective. You get so mad when someone hurts me or Bree. It's a rather odd that you only get so upset when something happens to us."

Adam said nonchalantly, "Well, you're so small and weak –"

"Be serious!" Chase cut his older brother off, rolling his eyes.

"Fine, fine!" Adam said with a frown. "Aren't big brothers supposed to be protective? Isn't that just the way it is? Besides, I'm supposed to be the strong one. I need to look out for you and Bree. Wait, didn't we talk about this before I got taken?"

"Yeah," Chase said with a mirthless laugh. "We were talking about how we failed. I really don't think I want to start that conversation again, considering I got myself trapped by Douglas. Meaning: I failed."

"I don't think you did," Adam replied with a shrug. "And if you did, let's make up for it. Come on, you're a super-genius! You have to have some elaborate plan to get us out."

"I'll be honest, I haven't been thinking about it. There are other things on my mind." Chase gingerly fingered the blood-stained back of his neck and winced.

"Are you feeling any better yet?" Adam asked. "Because I wouldn't be surprised if Douglas made you train again soon."

"I wouldn't be surprised either," Chase groaned. "Maybe I should try getting up."

Chase slowly pushed on the ground, wincing at the pain that shot up his left arm. He cried out a little and sunk back down. Adam crouched beside him and tucked a hand under his younger brother's arm, being careful of the bandage – aka cloth – that Bree had wrapped around the burn on Chase's bicep. With Adam's help, Chase slid his back up the wall and managed to get to his feet. He let out a hiss of pain as he put pressure on his left leg.

It seemed rather odd to Chase that such a menial task as standing up suddenly proved to be such a challenge. Something most people can do effortlessly was next to impossible for a bionic super-genius. It felt so strange and wrong.

"Are you good?" Adam asked as he gently withdrew his hand from Chase's arm.

Chase nodded, not trusting himself to talk. He took one careful step forward and nearly fell on his face. Adam was immediately by his side, steadying him and helping him stand up straight again. Any other time Chase would have resented being treated like he was a three year old, but perhaps he actually needed it this time.

"I think I got it," Chase said shakily.

Adam hesitantly let go. Chase sighed and stepped forward again with his right foot. The temporary, total support required of Chase's left leg cause excruciating pain in his ankle and knee. He shoved it to the back of his mind and took slow and steady steps forward. It soon became apparent that Chase would be required to walk with a limp, but after a few minutes he was able to re-learn the skill he had known since he was two.

"Whoa!" Adam cried when Chase turned his back and walked away from Adam.

"What?" Chase yelled, whirling around and moaning at the pain shooting up his leg.

"Your head," Adam said in a shocked tone of voice.

"What do you mean?" Chase asked, subconsciously placing a gentle hand on the back of his head. The wound had stopped bleeding altogether now, but blood was still caked in his hair. Besides that there was an intense pressure on the back on Chase's skull and the slightest contact was increasing it tenfold. Chase quickly withdrew his hand.

"It looks like you dyed your hair red," Adam said slowly.

"That bad, huh?" Chase said with a nervous grin.

Adam nodded sadly.

Just then there was a sound outside the door. Adam and Chase turned to see it swing open and reveal their father standing there. "Time for more training," Douglas said in a sing-song voice.

"Who?" Chase asked coldly.

"Both of you," Douglas scoffed.

"You expect me to fight like this?" Chase asked, gesturing wildly to his leg and head.

"I'll be a bit lenient," the evil genius said with a shrug. "You won't have to work quite as hard as you normally would. But I don't want to lose any time with you. We're training now whether you like it or not."

"What if I just refuse?" Chase pointed out.

Douglas let out a harsh laugh. "Then you get the Triton App; you know that! Besides, what position are you in to defy me right now?"

Chase hung his head. He knew it was true. He could never bring down Douglas right now and besides, the Triton App was once again preventing him from taking action.

"What if I do something?" Adam piped up. Chase looked at his brother to see Adam throwing Douglas an icy-cold gaze.

Wordlessly, Douglas reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small device and pressed the button on it. Suddenly Adam dropped to his knees, screams coming from his mouth as he clawed frantically at his ears.

"Adam!" Chase cried, dropping down beside his brother and ignoring the pain coursing through his body. "Douglas, stop it!"

To Chase's shock, Douglas complied. He pressed the button and Adam's yelps stopped. The eldest bionic coughed and took some deep breaths. He looked up and glared at his father.

"I can also activate Adam's Triton App, if I want," Douglas informed his sons. "So come on, let's go. Oh, and if you need more incentive, you'll get to see your sister."

Douglas turned and motioned for Adam and Chase to follow. The two boys shared a glance and they knew they were thinking the same thing: _Bree. _Silently Adam and Chase walked out of their cell, Douglas swinging the door shut behind them. They walked down the hall, Adam watching Chase intently to make sure his younger brother didn't stumble.

The three males approached a large metal door. Douglas shooed both through the door and slammed it shut behind them, cutting himself off from his two sons. The boys observed the room around it them. It was rather large with a very high ceiling – much like the training room Chase had been in earlier. In the center of the room was a large, raised platform: a training simulator. It looked exactly like every simulator Chase had used before. Immediately the sixteen year old looked around for signs of the white projectors Bree had mentioned earlier. He saw none; he could trust things in this room.

All of a sudden a door opened up on the other side of the room. Bree walked in, her body stiff and ridged. She was carrying three sets of the training simulator glasses. Without hesitation Adam charged up to her, calling out Bree's name. He engulfed her in a hug and she smiled sadly, wrapping an arm around Adam's waist. Chase limped over to his two siblings. They quickly embraced their little brother, being careful around the spots of his injuries.

_"Enough with the sentiments," _Douglas's voice said over an unseen speaker system.

The three bionics reluctantly broke out of their embrace. Their faces were solemn as they awaited their father's instructions.

_"Bree, hand out the glasses I gave you," _Douglas commanded his daughter. Bree obeyed, giving her each of her brothers a pair and keeping one for herself. _"We're going to do a typical training simulation. Step up on the simulator and I'll activate it. Once you have all completed the program, I'll give you more directions. And remember the consequences if you fail to comply."_

Adam, Bree, and Chase hopped up onto the simulator. "Guys," Chase hissed to his siblings. "I'm not so sure I can . . ." the youngest bionic paused for a second, trying to decide how to word his statement, _"handle _the Triton App right now."

Both of Chase's siblings nodded in understanding. "Don't worry about it, buddy," Adam whispered reassuringly.

"Yeah, we've got your back," Bree added with a smile.

Chase instantly felt much safer. All three bionics put on their glasses and the simulation began.

It was a typical and fairly easy simulation: take out some rebels and destroy their leader. Definitely not the messiest mission, or by any means the hardest. Chase breathed a sigh of relief; he might just be able to handle this.

The environment that appeared around them seemed to be an abandoned warehouse. The virtual walls were a cold grey and there were a few empty containers lying around. The lights overhead flicked and sparked, producing an uneven amount of light. From the shadows a few of the rebels emerged, locking their eyes on Adam, Bree, and Chase before charging towards them.

Adam and Bree jumped into action. Together they were able to take many rebels. Chase soon noticed the way they continually jumped in front of him, trying to make sure nothing would get to their younger brother. This made Chase both appreciative and indignant.

"I can do this, guys!" Chase tried to shout to his siblings.

"Really?" Bree asked as she knocked out another rebel and swiveled on her heel. "And how are you going to do that when you can't even walk? Let us take care of this, Chase."

The teenage girl turned back around and punched another rebel square in the nose. He stumbled backwards, clutching his face. Bree took advantage of his dazed state and sent a kick straight to his chest. The black-clad rebel flew across the room and hit the wall. He crumpled to the ground, unconscious.

Meanwhile, Adam was taking on three different rebels at once. He reached out and grabbed the arms of two of them, swinging them around and using them to hit the third. Adam released them and the two went flying. The bionic teen quickly took care of the third one, sending a hard punch into the rebel's stomach before tossing him across the room.

Suddenly Chase heard footsteps behind him. He whirled around to see a tall rebel, dressed in a black ninja-like outfit just like the others, standing behind him. Chase held up his arms in preparation for a fight. He might be impaired, but he could still handle this. Right?

The rebel struck first. He did a flip and swung his legs in Chase's direction. The bionic teen leaned backwards and watched as the feet flew harmlessly by his head. Chase retaliated by using his right arm to punch the rebel in the shoulder. His opponent staggered back, hissing in pain. But the rebel quickly recovered and charged Chase again. The two swung wild punches at each other, neither of them making any sort of contact.

Chase finally grabbed hold of the rebel's arm and twisted it, flipping him over and sending him crashing to the ground. The rebel rolled around on the floor, clearly in pain. Then suddenly Chase's adversary swung out his leg and kicked Chase in the knee. The left knee.

The sixteen year old cried out in pain before collapsing. He gazed in awe as the rebel jumped to his feet, swayed a little, and slowly advanced towards him. Chase struggled to get up, but the pain shooting through his leg refused to let him do anything other than sit and watch himself get beaten in the fight.

All of a sudden a fist slammed into the rebel's face and he stumbled backwards several feet. Chase stared in amazement at the owner of the fist: his brother. Adam walked up to the rebel, who was rubbing his jaw. The oldest bionic was visibly seething. Bree had sped up by this point too. The two of them slowly began to corner the rebel.

Bree used her super-speed to send an incredible amount of punches and kicks in the rebel's direction. She stepped back and allowed her older brother to throw a strong punch at the rebel's head. He crumpled to the ground, his eyes shut tight.

Adam and Bree shared a high-five before hurrying back over to their brother. They both grabbed an arm and gently helped him up. "I'm fine, I'm fine!" Chase insisted. He resented being babied.

"Just sit still and let us help you!" Bree snapped, just as stubborn as her younger brother was.

So the youngest bionic resigned himself to the coddling. In all honesty he was actually grateful for it. Pain is much more bearable when your siblings are there to help you through it.

Chase tried placing weight on his left foot and instantly regretted it. He yelped in pain. Adam and Bree quickly steadied their brother. Chase took some deep breaths and swallowed his pride. He slipped his arms around his siblings' shoulders and leaned on them for support. He stood on one leg as his siblings held tight on either side, keeping him standing up straight.

The environment around them disappeared. Adam, Bree, and Chase carefully pulled off their glasses. Adam and Bree continued to support Chase as they awaited further instructions.

_"That was the rebel leader," _Douglas said without preamble. _"You guys completed the mission. Good job."_

"Did he really just say 'good job'?" Chase whispered to his sister. Bree just shrugged in response.

"Hey, you really don't expect Chase to fight like this, do you?" Adam shouted into the air.

There was silence for a few seconds before Douglas replied, _"I guess not. Chase can take a break, but you two will keep training."_

"Where do I go?" Chase asked.

_"I've got a place in mind," _Douglas drawled.

"He can't walk to it on his own," Bree reminded her father. "Let us take him wherever it is."

_"Down the hall, turn left, third door on your right," _Douglas said quickly. _"But remember, no funny stuff. I've got cameras all over. The slightest hint of escape attempts or anything like that will mean either the Triton App or the earpiece."_

Adam and Bree winced. "No funny stuff," Bree promised. "Just let us help our brother."

_"Put him into the room and then come straight back here," _Douglas instructed.

"He'll be safe there?" Adam asked, worry filling his voice.

_"As safe as he is anywhere around here," _Douglas replied. _"It's just another cell. He'll have company in there, too. Now, hurry up!"_

The three bionics obeyed. Adam and Bree helped their younger brother off the platform and continued to support him out the door. They walked out of the room and turned left.

Chase felt a little odd hopping on one foot with his arms around his siblings' shoulders. But at the same time he liked the way his siblings were being so protective of him. It was something he hadn't really experienced since they were little. Sure, they cared about each other at other times. But it seemed easy to forget how much you need to rely on your siblings. Being put in such a severe, demanding environment really tested their relationship. It continually brought out the most loving side; none of the three siblings wanted to see the other two get hurt.

The door came up on the siblings' right. There was a click as it unlocked – Douglas must have been watching, as he said he would. Bree reached over and pulled the handle. The door opened to reveal another cell. There was a lone figure sitting on the cot/bench sticking out the wall. He stood up when he noticed the three siblings in the doorway.

"Uncle D?" Adam hissed.

Donald ran up, staring wide-eyed at Adam, Bree, and the bloodied figure of Chase. "What happened?" he said in a tone that was both a shout and a whisper at the same time.

"Long story," Bree said. "But we really have to get back. Douglas needs us for training. Can you take care of him, Uncle Donald?"

"I resent being treated like a child," Chase objected.

"Well, too bad," Adam snapped. "We're going to treat you like a baby whether you like it or not!"

Chase kept his mouth closed as his siblings practically handed him over to his uncle. Donald wrapped an uneasy hand under Chase's back and helped him into the cell.

"Try not to get hurt," Chase told his siblings with a half-hearted grin.

"We won't," Bree said. But Chase knew that was promise she had no way of keeping.

"See you around, little bro," Adam said. He and Bree turned and walked out of the doorway, swinging the door shut behind them. It clicked again as it locked, leaving Donald and Chase alone together in the dim light.

"Are you okay?" Donald asked instantly.

"Take a look at me and make a guess," Chase replied with a wince.

"So no?"

"Precisely."

Slowly Chase withdrew his hand from his uncle's shoulder. He didn't like being so dependent on others. So Chase tried walking again. For a second it worked; Chase was able to take a few steps – though he had a major limp. Donald stood nearby, ready to catch his nephew at the slightest misstep.

Without warning Chase felt a wave of nausea wash over him. He gasped in surprise and fell forward. Donald leaped into action, catching Chase before he could hit the ground. The man carefully laid his nephew down on the floor. Chase groaned a little and rubbed his temple with his right hand.

"W-why do I feel so funny?" Chase asked. A headache was gnawing at his brain, working its way throughout his head and making it nearly impossible to think straight.

"Considering that cut on the back of your head," Donald, who had observed the back of Chase's head while he was walking, mused, "you might have a concussion."

Chase groaned again. "Do you mind if I just sleep?" the bionic teen asked. "I promise I'll explain anything you want to know later. I just don't feel like . . ."

"It's okay, Chase," Donald assured him. "Get your rest. You look like you really need it."

"Thanks," Chase muttered. He let his head fall back onto the cold, metal floor and allowed his eyes to close. Within a few minutes Chase had escaped to an empty land of dreamlessness and darkness.

* * *

_It seemed like just another day in the Davenport household. It was a sunny Saturday morning when Chase sat at the dining room table, wolfing down Tasha's world-famous – okay, maybe just Davenport-household-famous, but who cares? – chocolate chip pancakes. Leo was on the couch watching his Saturday morning cartoons while Bree was furiously texting her friend, Caitlin. Donald was talking with Tasha in the kitchen about some invention he was working on; Tasha was pretending to pay attention. The only one missing from the picture was Adam._

_ The eldest bionic suddenly shuffled into the room. From the outside Adam looked just as normal as usual. He had on comfortable Saturday-morning clothes and his hair was brushed. The only thing off was his expression. Instead of the wide grin he usually wore on the weekend, Adam's face was rather downcast._

_ "Hey sweetie," Tasha called to her step-son. "Want some pancakes?"_

_ "Not hungry," Adam mumbled._

_ Everyone in the room froze. Leo scrambled for the remote and paused his cartoon. Donald took a break from his bragging to stare at Adam. Chase had his forkful of pancake halfway to his mouth and was not moving from that position. Even Bree looked up from her phone to gape at her brother._

_ Slowly everyone resumed their activities. They kept looking at Adam out of the corner of their eyes, but they also didn't want to make the older boy uncomfortable._

_ "Are you sure, honey?" Tasha prodded._

_ "I'm good," Adam sighed. "I just wanted to come up and watch some TV."_

_ Leo immediately slid over on the couch, patting a spot beside him. Adam went over and plopped onto the couch. "Do you want to watch this one?" Leo asked. _

_ Adam just shrugged in response. So the two boys watched the cartoon together. Leo laughed at the parts he found funny, but Adam didn't even crack a smile._

_ Chase glanced at Bree, who was sitting beside him at the table. "Looks like Adam's having one of those days," he hissed._

_ "Yeah," Bree mumbled sadly without looking up from her phone. "In that case, just let him watch TV. It keeps his mind off of everything else."_

_ "I know," Chase replied as he took another bite of his pancake. But it was no longer quite as appetizing to him. It tasted more like sandpaper as it made its way around the lump in his throat._

_ "You can't help him the way you help me," Bree reminded her brother absentmindedly. "Or in the way we help you. Adam's different. He's older and stronger and knows it. He doesn't want to talk and he won't, so don't try."_

_ "I know, I know!" Chase whispered back to her. "I just . . . I wish there was something I could do."_

_ Bree sighed and put down her phone. "In the _unlikely _event that he _does _want to talk, you can be there," she pointed out. "Sometimes knowing that someone will be there is just as comforting as talking. Or you can talk to him tomorrow when he's more willing. You know him just as well as I do; you know how to act around him."_

_ "I do," Chase sighed. "But Leo knows better."_

_ "He did spend seven years with Adam. What, are you jealous or something?"_

_ "No! Are you?"_

_ "Nope," Bree replied curtly. "Because even though Adam and Leo pretty much grew up together and know each other very well, we'll always be his siblings."_

_ "But still," Chase countered, looking over to the couch where Leo and Adam were sitting beside each other._

_ "Who comforted you when you had nightmares when you were little?" Bree asked pointedly._

_ "What do you –?"_

_ "Who?"_

_ "Adam."_

_ "Who took care of you and me when we were hurt by Douglas?"_

_ "Adam."_

_ "Who rescued you when you nearly fell off a cliff?"_

_ "Adam again."_

_ "Right," Bree said. "If that doesn't prove my point, then I don't know what will." Having said all that, Bree picked up her phone again, her two minutes of sisterly wisdom over. Once again she was focused on the problems or thoughts of her friends._

_ Chase realized that his sister was right. He and Adam had the bond of brothers that would never be broken. They had a special connection and always would. Chase found comfort in this as he looked at the forlorn figure of his brother sitting on the couch._

_ All day Adam sulked around the house. He mostly just watched television. No one objected. They all let Adam do as he pleased; whatever the bionic needed to do to take his mind off of the depression. Donald cancelled training for the day. In theory he could've done it with just two bionics, but it seemed more reasonable just to call it off altogether._

_ Adam poked his food at dinner and hardly ate a bite. The dinner table was dejectedly quiet, broken only when Leo started to brag about how he had gotten an A on his history test. That got a discussion about school going. Adam took no part in it, but Chase noticed how his brother's face lifted slightly when the family resumed its normal business._

_ Later in the evening the three bionics hopped into their capsules to go to sleep. Adam had barely said a word all day and that hadn't changed as he got ready for bed. Bree continued to text her friends up until the very last minute, which left Chase in an awkward position. He opted to remain silent like Adam. The three of them drifted off to the sleep slowly, each plagued by their own jumbled thoughts._

_ The next morning promised to be a much happier day. Adam woke up with a grin on his face, just like usual. "Boy, I'm starving!" he called as Bree and Chase stepped out of their capsules._

_ "Tasha said last night that she was thinking about making French toast this morning," Bree informed her older brother._

_ Adam was racing upstairs before Bree could even finish her sentence, shouting to the whole house something about "nearly dying from starvation."_

_ "And he's back," Chase said, a grin on his face._

_ Bree chuckled and pulled out her phone again before super-speeding upstairs. Chase laughed and followed suit._

_ When they got upstairs Adam was already scarfing down a stack of Tasha's French toast. Tasha herself was standing at the kitchen counter, an amused and slightly confused look on her face. "It seems that he's back to normal," she whispered to the two youngest bionics as they charged into the kitchen._

_ "His day is over," Bree said as she shook the powdered sugar all over her toast and placed a few strawberries on the side._

_ Chase drenched his toast in syrup – a guilty pleasure of his – and sat down beside his brother. "How you doing, buddy?" Chase asked between mouthfuls._

_ "Phmmph," Adam mumbled, spraying bits of moist bread all over the table._

_ "Eww!" Bree screeched. "Adam, close your mouth!"_

_ "Srrmph," Adam tried to apologize._

_ "Quit it!" Bree whined._

_ Adam swallowed and grinned. "Sorry," he apologized – without spraying food everywhere – before consuming another mouthful of his breakfast._

_ Chase shot Bree a look that meant "he's definitely back to normal." Bree responded with an annoyed look that meant "I know, and I wish he wasn't."_

_ After breakfast Adam and Chase sat on the couch for some Sunday morning video games – a Davenport boys' tradition. Leo was helping Donald with a project in the lab. Tasha and Bree were out shopping together – apparently the mall isn't as busy on an early Sunday morning. So Chase and Adam were alone and probably would be for a while._

_ "Watch out for the robot!" Chase shouted to his brother._

_ "I see him!" Adam assured Chase. The older boy's character whipped out his weapon and quickly gunned down the robot. The boys high-fived before moving their characters to the next building and thus to the next level._

_ "I'm glad to see that you're back to normal," Chase said suddenly._

_ "Yeah, me too," Adam replied with a grin. "Oh, did you _see _that? I totally just blew up their base! Point for Master Cheesy-Bread!"_

_ "I will never understand that username," Chase murmured._

_ "It takes a very specific level of intelligence to grasp it, Chase," Adam said in a superior tone._

_ "A very _low _level of intelligence," Chase muttered under his breath._

_ "I don't like being so upset," Adam said, carrying on the conversation the boys had already moved on from. "It feels so . . . bad."_

_ "I know," Chase agreed quietly. "It's pretty weird to watch you act so sad. You're usually so optimistic."_

_ "Huh?"_

_ "Um, you're happy-go-lucky," Chase tried._

_ "What?"_

_ "Positive! You're happy and positive!"_

_ "Oh! Oh, yeah. Well, I'm happy again."_

_ "Good." Chase bit his lip before asking, "Hey Adam, we'll always be brothers, right?"_

_ Suddenly Adam paused the game. He turned to face his younger brother with his eyes wide-open. "Are _you _okay?" Adam asked_

_ "Um, yeah, why?" Chase asked._

_ "I thought I was the one who asks stupid questions," Adam said. "Even though you're irritating and arrogant and weird and short and –"_

_ "What does this have to do with anything?" Chase cut Adam off._

_ "You'll always be my brother," Adam said. "We've been through too much together. You – and Bree – were my best friends for years. I'm not just going to forget about that."_

_ "But you have Leo now," Chase said._

_ "Yeah, but he's not like a brother to me. Not like you are. He didn't get frustrated with me when I destroyed his computer program. He didn't train with me and be extra-careful so he wouldn't hurt me. He didn't forgive me no matter how many times I repeated the same stupid mistake. Well, maybe he did that last one, but he didn't do it as good as you. I thought you were a super-genius; shouldn't you know all this?"_

_ Chase just laughed, not quite sure what to say in response._

_ "What's so funny?" Adam asked, his face twisted in confusion. "Am I wrong?"_

_ "No, Adam," Chase assured his brother. "You're right. You're very, very right. I couldn't ask for a better brother."_

_ "Aw, thanks, buddy," Adam said, leaning over and giving Chase a side-hug. "So does that mean you wouldn't mind a quick round of bionic brother toss?"_

_ "Excuse me?"_

_ "Yeah, I'm in the mood for it."_

_ "No, I'm really good."_

_ "Aw, come on!"_

_ "We should get back to our game instead."_

_ "But I want to toss you now!"_

_ Adam leapt up and made a grab for the collar of Chase's shirt. The younger boy hopped up and dodged his brother. Adam began to chase his brother around, screaming his name. Chase yelped and ran as fast as he could – without using super-speed, of course. The two boys ran around the house, completely oblivious to any expensive objects they knocked over in their wild game._

_ Finally Adam caught up to Chase when they reentered the living room. He picked Chase up and tossed him over to the counter. Chase cringed as his back slammed into the bar stools. Adam just started doing a little victory dance._

_ Despite the pain shooting through his spine, Chase was glad to have Adam back to normal. As annoying and dumb and insensitive as Adam could be, he was still a pretty great brother. Chase wondered why he had every doubted that._

* * *

**Brother moments! Yay! Can you tell that I was hungry when I wrote that flashback? Plus I love breakfast food . . . that was the result. It worked well considering how much Adam loves food. I'm not **_**super **_**proud of this chapter, but hopefully it was okay. And hopefully it's not getting too repetitive. I've got a few more things to do before we jump into more action . . . but I can't give anything away. :3**

**I've been thinking about doing something new in the closing author's note. It's called "Discussions with Douglas" (unless you guys can think of a better name). It's where our favorite evil genius answers a couple of your reviews. Thanks to DFTBAAIDLLTWBAP for suggesting it (not the name, just the idea)! I think it's a great idea (though Douglas doesn't exactly agree).**

**Douglas: I can't believe I'm doing this. But **_**she's making me! **_**Is this really what the Triton App feels like? Yikes. Oh well. Time for some replies.**

**To DFTBAAIDLLTWBAP: Yeah, thanks for giving her the idea. Wow, you people really **_**do **_**hate me, don't you? And nice try with the phone number. Um, hello! I'm a **_**genius.**_** But thank you for acknowledging my awesomeness.**

**To daphrose fan: Did you just call me a dork? And my hair is amazing. I'll just bake my **_**own **_**cookies, thank you very much. By the way-**

**Daphrose: Ha! Eat it, Douglas! I have a fan! Do **_**you **_**have a fan?**

**Douglas: **_**You **_**are my fan.**

**Daphrose: . . .**

**Douglas: Wow, I just rendered daphrose speechless. I'm having a good day. One last reply.**

**To Percyjacksonfangirl11: Of course we have cookies! We have **_**real **_**chocolate chip cookies, not those raisin cookies that just **_**look **_**like ****chocolate chip cookies. I hate those.**

**Well, this has been fun. And in case you can't tell, I'm being sarcastic (though I would think it's obvious). So apparently I'll be doing this every chapter. Unless you guys don't want me to, then I will **_**gladly **_**leave. But that probably won't happen. So bye.**

**Daphrose: Thank you Douglas! See you next chapter! Now, to my dear readers: don't forget to review if you'd like! Your feedback is always greatly appreciated and Douglas may reply to it. I'll see you all in a few weeks. Bye! :D**


	13. Chapter 12: Fears

**Hi people! I'm back! Yay! I'm not super proud of this chapter, but oh well. Hopefully it's still alright. Last minute I decided to change the flashback, then I faced severe writer's block on coming up with a new one. Yay (she said sarcastically). But I did it! It's not my best, unfortunately. But it was the best I could do right now. I'm exhausted.**

**If you guys have any ideas for flashbacks, I'd love to hear them! Turns out that I'm running out of ideas. I totally didn't think I was. So, any suggestions are very welcome!**

**An important update about this story: I now know how long it will be. I'm a Monster will be nineteen chapters long. I highly doubt I'll do more/less, though I guess it is possible. If everything goes as planned, there will be 19 chapters to IAM. But that's not all! I've been thinking about something AllAmericanSlurp said to be a while back, and I have decided . . . drum roll please . . . to make a third installment in this series! BUT! I wasn't sure how I would continue in the plot, so part three (titled "I'm a Human") will be a little different. Namely, it will most likely be only about five chapters long. It will be more of a wrap-up than anything else. Just thought I'd let you guys know about what I have planned!**

**So anyway, on with chapter twelve! I don't own Lab Rats or Discovery Channel, capisce?**

* * *

*** * * Chapter 12: Fears * * ***

* * *

Chase stared up at the ceiling. He scanned for pictures in the deformed metal above his head. A bunny, a chair, and a tree were the shapes he had picked out so far. What? Chase was bored out of his mind. There's not much to do in a cold cell. Chase had been awake for nearly an hour, he estimated, and he was craving some sort of stimulation.

A light snore came from the other figure in the room. Slowly Chase eased his body up so he could get a better look at his uncle. Chase's hand flew to his leg and he sat up carefully so as not to hurt his head. Once he was in a decent sitting position, Chase leaned against the wall and let out a gentle sigh. Then he began to observe his sleeping uncle.

Donald was sitting on the small bench, knees drawn up to his chest. His head was buried in his knees. The bench was so tiny there wasn't even enough room to lay down on it. Donald's toes were already hanging off the edge as it was. Chase respected how his uncle could sleep in such a seemingly uncomfortable position.

There seemed something different about Donald, Chase realized. Something off. Yet, something strangely familiar. Chase couldn't put his finger on it, but watching his uncle triggered something. It was like the word on the tip of your tongue; Chase was so close to knowing what about his uncle struck him as odd, yet at the same time he simply couldn't figure it out.

* * *

_As Chase walked down the hallway, he heard a familiar whimpering sound. He paused outside the door to the room the sound was coming from. Glancing through the slats in the top of the door, Chase found himself looking at a very pitiful sight. A man with black hair was curled up in the corner. He had a blank look in his eye. An invention sat on his lap. _Donald Davenport.

_Donald was Chase's uncle and Douglas's older brother. Chase didn't know him very well. Douglas kept his brother locked in this room. Years ago Donald had discovered the evil plots Douglas was hatching. Douglas had ultimately overpowered his brother and now Donald was practically his slave. Donald spent his days moping in his prison, working on the few inventions Douglas allowed him to have._

_Donald looked up as Chase peered through the door. "Chase," he said in a monotone voice. For a second Chase wanted to respond, to say something to his uncle. But he couldn't think of anything. Quietly he walked away._

* * *

With a sharp intake of breath, Chase realized that was it. Donald Davenport had returned to the man he had been for twelve years when he was his brother's prisoner. The same slouching shoulders, the same depressed demeanor – Chase was willing to bet that his uncle would have the same blank look in his eye. He would have to look when Donald woke up.

Chase didn't have to wait long. Donald lifted his head slowly and rubbed his eyes. He stretched his arms out and yawned. He glanced at Chase and gave a half-hearted grin and a small wave.

"Sleep well?" Chase asked.

Donald responded with a nod. "You too?"

"Yeah," Chase replied. "When I woke up you were asleep. I figured I'd just let you rest."

Donald put his legs down from off the bench and rubbed his back. "How's your head?" he asked in that sleepy tone people have right after they wake up.

"A little better, I think," Chase said with a shrug. "I haven't felt nauseous at all. I've still got a headache, but that's to be expected."

Donald let out a weak chuckle that was in no way meant to be cheerful.

For a few seconds there was complete silence. Donald was still in the process of waking up and Chase was deep was in thought. They were both content to remain quiet.

Chase had been right. Donald's eyes held a blank look. The same blank look they had worn for twelve years. Growing up, whenever Chase had seen them it was normal. It was not out-of-place for Donald to look unhappy or despondent. But now that Chase had spent a year with his uncle – really getting to know him and learning about how Donald functioned in the regular world – the look was terrifying. It was shocking how different Donald was when he was cooped up in this tiny cell. All hope had left his face and he seemed resigned to the fact that his maniacal brother had him locked away – again.

It was beginning to scare Chase. The sixteen year old decided that he would have to make conversation and see if he could get Donald to look normal for just one second. Chase was determined to ask a normal question. A question that would allow a more light-hearted air to fill the room. A question that would push out all awkwardness. A question that would make his uncle smile. Chase opened his mouth to speak, but the words that came out were not at all what he thought they would be.

"Did you ever think Douglas would be capable of something like this?"

Chase was just as shocked about his question as Donald looked. That was not the light-hearted question Chase had intended to ask. The words seemed to have a mind of their own as they escaped his lips. His vocal chords contracted into involuntary shapes as he spoke the foreign sentence. Yet deep inside it _was _what he wanted to know. Despite the fact that it was not what he had wanted to ask, Chase was looking forward to a candid answer from his uncle – assuming he could get one, that is.

"I'm not really sure," Donald replied, exhaling slowly.

"Was he like this as a kid?" Chase decided it was best to keep going. Donald didn't seem too uncomfortable, and the bionic truly wanted to know.

"Well, Douglas was never the best kid," Donald said with a shrug. "He stole twenty bucks from our dad's wallet once. He created some . . . _questionable _inventions. Even as a kid he wasn't exactly popular in school. He was notorious for pulling pranks on kids and getting in trouble for it. But it was never anything over the top, if you know what I mean."

"No," Chase said. "I don't." The teen drew his knees up to his chest and stared at his uncle like an enthralled child. He hung on Donald's every word and the older man noticed.

"He could actually be sweet sometimes," Donald sighed. "Like one time, he made our mom a really handy vacuum cleaner. Not nearly as good as I could have done, of course."

"Of course," Chase agreed, playing along. A smile tugged at his lips. If Chase's uncle was being so egotistical – even in a situation like this – then he was probably okay.

"Douglas had his evil streaks, yeah," Donald said absentmindedly as he played with his thumbs. "But deep down he was a good guy. I guess somewhere down the road that goodness just sorta . . . died."

Chase gulped. "So what _exactly _was he like as a kid? How would you describe him?"

"As a kid?" Donald repeated. "Well, he was a lot like . . ." The scientist trailed off as he scanned his youngest nephew. Donald quickly stared down at his feet and didn't finish the sentence.

"Say it." Chase spoke in a firm yet gentle manner. He knew what his uncle wanted to say; he just wanted to hear him say it.

Donald suddenly became very interesting in a loose thread on his jeans. He played with it and refused to meet Chase's gaze.

"Like me."

Donald's head bowed even further. His eyes held a pained look.

"When he was young, Douglas was exactly like me."

"Not exactly," Donald said quietly.

"Oh?" Chase asked, quirking an eyebrow. "How so?"

Donald scratched the back of his neck and bit his lip in concentration. "Um," he said slowly. "His hair wasn't quite as spiky."

"That's all you've got?"

Silence fell over the cell. Donald continued to make awkward little motions, clearly uncomfortable with what he had insinuated and what his nephew had observed. Chase was slowly letting the reality sink in. Earlier – or perhaps yesterday or several days ago; Chase had no way of telling time – Marcus had called him a mini-Douglas. Now Donald had basically said the same thing, though he had just stopped himself from completing the thought and he didn't really mean it to be an insult.

_Stupid genetics, _Chase thought bitterly.

Surprisingly, Chase wasn't really feeling upset at that moment. He wasn't angry or confused or scared because he was like his father. He felt oddly numb on the inside. No feelings penetrated Chase's heart; he was a solid stone wall. He remained impassive and unmoving as the seconds of silence ticked by.

"I know a few things you have that he never did," Donald said in a voice that was barely audible.

"What?" Chase asked. His voice was quiet and strained, choked out by the emotions that were threatening to release themselves into his body from wherever they had been locked up in his mind.

"Compassion."

_Compassion – A feeling of deep sympathy and sorrow for another who is stricken by misfortune, accompanied by a strong desire to alleviate the suffering._

Definitely not a trait Douglas possessed. He never _relieved _suffering; he _caused _it. He could never feel the pain of others and he most certainly would not relieve their pain.

"Humanity."

_Humanity – The quality of being humane; kindness; benevolence._

Could you classify Douglas as humane? Unlikely. The man abused his children and his brother. He was never kind or forgiving or understanding in any way. Kindness was not something Douglas could achieve.

"Love."

_Love – A profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person. A feeling of warm personal attachment or deep affection, as for a parent, child or friend._

Tender? Affectionate? Warm? Douglas? No way! Sad as it was, love seemed to be a foreign concept for Douglas. If he possessed it at all it was for his own personal gain, not for the well-being of others. Love is something everyone should have for everyone else. To live without love would be to not live at all. It's pointless.

"You have these things, Chase."

Chase paused for a moment, thoughts reeling through his mind. Did he have compassion? Chase felt sorrow for others, yes. Did he have humanity? Chase was kind, yes. Did he have love? Chase felt affection towards many people: Adam, Bree, Donald, Tasha, and Leo, namely. He cared for them and would give his life for them if needed. So yes, Chase had love.

"You're not like my brother, Chase," Donald continued. "You could never do what he does. You're too nice. You're too loving. Besides, you've lived in these conditions. You could never do it to others."

"You've lived in these conditions, too," Chase pointed out. For some reason he felt desperate to get the topic of conversation focused on something other than himself. He didn't think he could hear anything more about his character, even if it was positive. "How does it make you feel to be held captive by your own brother?"

Donald's eyes developed a haunted look. He gazed straight at the wall as he mumbled, "Awful."

Chase nodded slowly in understanding. For a few seconds all was quiet, and then Donald spoke again.

"But at least I had you. I was never alone. I was prisoner, but we were prisoners together."

* * *

_After Chase had devoured his turkey sandwich, he prepared another meal, this time for his uncle. Chase heaped a generous serving of chicken and rice onto the plate. Admittedly, he felt bad for his uncle. Douglas never treated him well. Whenever Douglas was gone, Chase tried to take a bit better care of Donald._

_ Chase went out of the kitchen and walked down the hall, stopping in front of Donald's door. He balanced the plate in one hand while unlocking Donald's door with the other. His uncle glanced up as he entered. "Hello Chase," Donald said._

_ "Hi," Chase said. He was always a little awkward when it came to talking to his uncle. He set the plate down and looked around the room. There was a small cot, a desk filled with inventions, a chair, and a small table. On the far wall was a door that led to a bathroom. Just like Chase's room, there were no windows._

_ "You do that every time you come in," Donald said. He had sat down at the table and was scarfing down the food._

_ "Do what?" Chase asked._

_ "Look around the room," Donald replied. "You always look at it like you've never seen it before. Or like you have seen it before, and you're trying to recognize it."_

_ "Oh," Chase sighed. "I dunno. I think it looks a lot like my room. Maybe that's why."_

_ "Yup. We're both prisoners."_

_ "Excuse me?"_

_ "We're both prisoners," Donald repeated after swallowing his chicken. "Douglas has us both trapped. The difference is that he has me trapped with a locked door, and you trapped with an app."_

* * *

"We've always had each others' backs," Chase agreed as the flashback rolled through his mind. "And we always will."

Donald opened his mouth as if to answer, but was interrupted by a clanging in the hallway. Chase and Donald exchanged a look. They knew what was happening next.

The door swung open and – surprise, surprise – Douglas was there. But he wasn't alone. Tasha and Leo were standing beside him. Douglas was grasping their wrists rather roughly. They both looked utterly terrified.

Donald's eyes widened as he caught sight of his wife and step-son. "Let go of them, Douglas!" Donald said, his voice surprisingly strong.

"If you say so," Douglas said in that nonchalant tone he used when he wanted to annoy people. He tossed Tasha and Leo into the cell and they fell to the ground. Donald hopped up and carefully helped his family members to their feet.

As Chase was watching these events unfold, he felt a hand on his arm. He turned to see Douglas standing there, a hint of an evil glint in his eye. "We're going," Douglas said.

"Wait!" Chase insisted. "I want to talk to Leo!"

"No," Douglas said flatly. "We're going _now_, Chase."

"Chase, I'm good," Leo said, giving his step-brother a thumbs-up.

"Do you know where . . . _you-know-who _is?" Chase asked, not entirely sure whether Marcus had been found yet or not.

"If you're talking about Marcus, don't bother," Douglas drawled. "Leo hasn't seen him and neither will you."

"Where is he?" Chase asked, swinging around to face his father. He felt an odd sort of worry for his android brother. Which was strange considering how many years they had loathed each other.

"You'll find out if you need to," Douglas said simply. A hint of irritation was creeping into his voice. "I'll only say this one more time: we . . . are . . . _leaving_!"

Chase turned to face the rest of his family. "We'll be okay, Chase," Leo said assuringly.

The youngest bionic turned and slowly walked out of the cell. He could feel the way Tasha and Leo were staring at the dark-red gash on the back of his head. With his bionic hearing he picked up Tasha's faint voice as she murmured to her husband and son, "But will _Chase _be okay?"

Chase didn't hear an answer. He was once again whisked away to wherever Douglas had decided to throw him now. He silently prayed that he would be with his siblings again. Or – odd as it felt – Marcus. Where was that android, anyway? Douglas's words had made Chase curious.

The sound of boots echoed through the hollow, metal halls. Douglas and Chase walked side-by-side, completely silent. Chase was still limping slightly on his leg, but Douglas paid no attention.

Soon both males had arrived at another door. Douglas shoved Chase inside – something he was used to by now – and shut the door behind him. The room was not very large. Several hallways led off on the opposite wall.

At first glance it appeared as if Chase was alone. Then something moved in the corner. Chase strained his eyes to see, and his heart jumped when he realized that there was a person in slumped in the corner. More specifically, a girl. Even more specifically, Bree.

Without hesitation, Chase ran over to his sister. She was curled up in the corner, legs drawn up to her chest. Her hair was matter with sweat and she had a large cut on her shoulder.

"Bree," Chase exhaled as he slid down beside her.

Bree lifted her head and gazed at her brother. She smiled sadly before unfolding her legs and moving to a more normal sitting position. "Hi," Bree muttered in a barely audible voice.

"Are you okay?" Chase asked quietly.

Bree nodded slowly. "Just tired," she mumbled, rubbing her eyes. "I've . . . I've done a lot. Douglas told me that once I was done with this scenario he would take me back to a cell. I was trying to get some rest while he went to get you."

"By curling up in the corner?" Chase asked. "Doesn't sound very comfortable."

"It's not," Bree chuckled quietly. "But the floor was hard and it's just kinda where I ended up."

"Is your shoulder okay?" Chase pointed to the red line running from near Bree's neck to her upper arm. Her clothing was ripped by whatever had caused the wound. Bree looked down at it as she had forgotten it was there.

"Just a little accident," Bree said. Her voice sounded a bit stronger now. "I'm good."

_"Alright you two," _a voice said over the speakers in the corner. The lights flickered on and Chase and Bree blinked at the sudden brightness. _"Time for your next scenario."_

Chase reached out a hand and pulled his sister to her feet. She staggered a bit but soon regained balance. The two siblings stood up straight, awaiting their instructions.

_"Those hallways lead to an elaborate labyrinth," _Douglas explained. _"Your job now is to enter the hallways and find the exit. The quicker you do that, the sooner you can rest."_

"What's the point of this?" Bree whispered to her brother.

"No idea," Chase murmured back. "But I wouldn't question it if I were you."

_"I'll be watching you two, but I won't guide you and I probably won't even talk to you," _Douglas continued. _"Pick a hall to head down and find your way out. Good luck." _The last few words were dripping with sarcasm.

The two bionics looked at each other before picking the hallway closest to them, all the way on the left. To their relief, there was light in the hall. They walked down it, still not entirely sure what the point of this exercise was.

For a few seconds Chase and Bree just walked down the hall. They followed it around a few corners. Chase wondered how this could be a labyrinth when the only direction they could go was forward.

"How are _you _doing?" Bree asked suddenly.

"Mmm," Chase said, shrugging his shoulders. "I think I've got a concussion."

"Oh," Bree said. She stopped walking for a moment and stared at her brother with a worry-filled gaze. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Chase replied, scratching the back of his neck. "I got some sleep in the cell. Donald was in there and he just let me rest. I feel a little better now. Not perfect of course, but . . ." Chase trailed off, not entirely sure what to say.

The two siblings came to the first spilt in the hallway. One way led off to the right while the other led to the left. "Which way?" Chase asked.

"To the right," Bree said.

"Any particular reason?"

"No," Bree said with a shrug. "It just seems right . . . er, I mean . . ." Bree tried to catch herself, but it was too late. She blushed crimson and stifled a giggle. "That was entirely unintentional."

"Well, if it's right, it's gotta be right!" Chase teased. The two laughed together before heading down the right side of the hall.

Within a minute Chase and Bree ran into a dead end. "So right is wrong," Bree joked. "Got it!"

The two bionics turned and headed back, taking the left hallway this time. There was a bit of light-hearted air surrounding them now. Bree's unintentional joke had made things a bit happier. Besides, this "mission" wasn't so hard. Get out of a maze? Easy. Chase still would've preferred lying on the couch at home and watching TV, but at least he wasn't exhausting himself by beating up virtual robots.

As Chase and Bree continued down the hall, the lights began to dim. They looked at each warily. Pretty soon there was hardly any light at all – only enough to see a few feet in front of you. Chase did his best to keep an eye on his sister.

"Whoa!"

The exclamation came from Bree. She was a few feet ahead of her brother at the time of her shout. Chase ran up to her but was stopped by her arm stretching across his chest.

"It's a cliff," Bree murmured.

Chase strained his eyes and realized that Bree was right. They were both standing on the edge of a steep drop. It looked as if there were sharp spikes at the bottom.

"I've had one too many falls this week," Chase said through gritted teeth. He tried to decide what the next move should be. "We could super-speed across the ceiling."

Bree turned and stared at her brother. "I've been using my bionics all day," she said curtly. "I'm _exhausted. _I don't think I could! And what about you? You'll fall apart if you super-speed, you know that."

"I guess so," Chase said quietly. "Is there another way around?"

Bree moved closer to the wall and stuck her foot out tentatively. "Yes," she confirmed. "There's a little ledge along the wall. It's only about a foot wide, though."

"It looks like that's our only option."

The two siblings began to walk along the ledge. They inched their way along carefully. Chase was a little worried about Bree going ahead of him, but she cut off any argument he tried to make. So they continued. It was definitely a movie-moment as they edged their way across.

When Chase and Bree made it to the other side unscathed, they both breathed a sigh of relief. They continued along the path, keeping an eye out for any more bobby-traps.

Now once again they came to a point where the hallway spilt off in two different directions. Bree insisted that they take the left this time. Chase readily agreed.

After a couple of minutes of walking in complete silence, Chase noticed a light up ahead of them. The hallway took a sharp turn to the left just ten feet ahead, but both bionics could see the blue light that was coming from around the corner. They shared a hopeful look and ran down the hall with a renewed energy.

Chase rounded the corner before his sister did. Disappointment flooded his veins as he saw the source of the light. It was simply electricity jumping between some wires on the wall. It jumped all the way across the hallway and there was no way of getting past it without being zapped. The bionic super genius instinctively backed up, having no desire to be electrocuted.

A sharp cry came from behind Chase. He turned around to a surprising sight. Bree had now rounded the corner, and she was standing completely still. All the color had drained from her face and she was staring at the sparking electricity flowing in between the wires.

"Bree?" Chase asked, worry washing over him. "Are you alright?"

Bree let out a soft moan and Chase saw her begin to shake. A tear leaked out of the corner of her eye and her face held a look of pure terror.

"Bree!" Chase charged over to his sister and wrapped an arm around her. "Bree, what's wrong?"

The sixteen-year old girl let out another cry and practically threw herself against Chase. She began to sob into his chest. Chase wrapped his arms around Bree, awkwardly at first, then more comfortingly. He stroked her hair and made soft, reassuring sounds.

"What's the matter?" Chase asked.

"I-it's th-the . . ." Bree gulped, trying to talk between sobs. "Ch-Chase, I-I'm sc-scared of . . . it's th-the . . ." Bree threw a terrified glance at the electricity before breaking down and sobbing all over again.

"You have a fear of electricity?" Chase asked, slightly taken aback.

Bree nodded weakly. "Th-that was Kayoke's o-other failsafe. H-he would sh-shock m-me. I-I don't want to be s-scared, but I am!" Bree hiccupped and the tears stopped coming. But Chase could feel the way her body shook with the fear. He could feel her heart pounding wildly inside her chest.

"Shh, it's okay," he said gently, patting her back with his good arm. "Let's just head back, okay?"

The two turned to head back, but suddenly a wall flew down and cut the two of them off from the hallway they had come from. Bree let out yet another cry. She squeezed Chase and he bit his lip, not sure what to do now.

"Chase," Bree gasped, her gaze fixed on the arcing blue light. "Do s-something."

Chase didn't like to see his sister so scared. It made him angry. Slowly he let go of Bree. She clung to him at first, but Chase threw her a look that said, "Trust me." So Bree leaned back, allowing Chase to break away.

The younger bionic turned to the wall. He concentrated all his energy and amplified it with his anger. Chase swung at the wall and left a large dent. He did it again, and again and again. The wall was soon caved in. Chase punched it once more and this time it split open. The bionic grabbed the metal and tore it open, creating a hole into whatever room or hall was on the other side.

Bree stood back and watched in amazement at her brother's display of super-strength. Chase turned back with a cocky grin and motioned Bree through. She hopped through and he followed suit.

They found themselves in a large room with one hallway leading out of it on the right. The blue light was shining through the hole and Bree did her best to peel her eyes away from it.

"Thank you," Bree murmured. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Chase said with a wave of his hand. "I completely understand. It makes sense. I just never realized . . ."

"I never told you," Bree replied with a shrug. "I didn't want you to know."

"I wish I had known," Chase said quietly.

"Where do we go now?" Bree asked, deliberately changing the subject. Chase looked down the hall and was about to answer, but another voice cut him off.

_"Actually, you're done," _Douglas's voice came over the speakers. _"This was the final room."_

"So what now?" Chase asked, shouting at the ceiling.

_"Now I have a surprise for both of you."_

Chase and Bree groaned.

_"Don't be like that!" _Douglas snapped indignantly. _"It's actually something good, believe it or not. But first I'll need you to go to the separate cells I have for you."_

Part of the wall slid away, revealing two doorways. Chase and Bree shared a look, wondering whether or not to go inside.

_"Don't make me use the Triton App."_

Chase reached out and gave Bree a quick hug. "I love you," he whispered in her ear.

"Love you too," Bree said. They pulled apart and slowly walked into the separate cells, sharing one last sad look.

The wall slid back down as soon as Chase entered his cell. It looked just like the others he had been in before. The walls were metal and there was a door on the wall opposite him. A small bench stuck out of the wall as well. But there was one profound difference: in the corner was a capsule.

Chase felt a rush of several emotions flood his body. Finally! Here was place he could rest. Chase had nearly forgotten about his capsule completely. It was essential to his bionic infrastructure; one night – or even a few hours – in there would restore his bionics and help with any natural healing process. His head and leg and arm would feel much better after spending time in there.

A satisfying _click _occurred as Chase pulled on the door and opened his capsule. He stepped inside and felt more secure somehow. He hoped Bree and Adam had capsules now as well. Chase felt the circuits connect to his system. The pain and exhaustion in his body eased a bit. Within a few seconds Chase had fallen fast asleep.

* * *

_There's something rather exciting that occurs when you move into a new house. Perhaps it's the smell of the new house, the fresh paint, and the brand-new wood. Perhaps it's discovering all the nooks and crannies hidden in hallways. Perhaps it's the fact that everything is so messy and you can't wait to organize it. Whatever it was, the Davenport children – Leo included – were very excited to be moving in._

_ Adam, Bree, and Chase had each claimed a room. Donald was working on creating an underground lab for the bionics to train in. Tasha was buying all sorts of new accessories for the house. Leo was exploring all the different halls and rooms every chance he got._

_ The three male children of the household – Adam, Chase, and Leo – were all in the living room. Donald was downstairs, working some more on the lab. Tasha and Bree were out shopping. Bree had insisted on getting new clothes for the new school year. Adam, Chase, and Leo were sifting through some more boxes. Some of it was new furniture and electronics that Donald had bought. Some of it was from Leo and Tasha's old apartment. The box Leo was going through was from the latter._

_ "This one has a lot of my old toys," Leo said absentmindedly. He pulled out a few old books and some babyish toys. "Ugh, my mom is such a pack-rat! I've told her a hundred times that I don't want this stuff!"_

_ "Are you sure?" Adam teased. "Maybe you're secretly happy to have it."_

_ "Aw, does wittle Weo like his toys?" Chase joked, playing along._

_ "Oh, stop it!" Leo snapped angrily. Still, Chase noticed the way Leo carefully put the toys back in the box and gave a faint grin._

_ For a few seconds everything was quiet. Adam and Chase pulled out some more of the video games Donald had ordered and were arranging them in the cabinets. Leo was still going through his toys, observing each one before putting it back gently._

_ "Hey!" Leo exclaimed suddenly, holding up a long brown object. "I remember this!"_

_ "What is it?" Chase asked, looking up from the DVD player he had been trying to hook up to the TV._

_ "My old Indiana Jones whip," Leo said, pulling out the snake-like rope from the box. "I used to be seriously obsessed. I lost the hat a long time ago, but I still have this."_

_ Leo cracked the whip a few times. Chase sat back on his heels and watched in amusement. Then he realized that Adam had become very still behind him. Chase turned around to see his older brother sitting stock-still, all the color drained out of his face._

_ Without making a sound, Adam turned back to the box and rummaged through it. But he didn't seem to be paying attention to what he was doing. Chase wondered what was making his brother act this way. As he stared at his brother's back, it hit him._

_ Chase could still see the faint scars beginning at the top of Adam's neck. Even with his shirt on, a few of the dark-red lines were still visible. They were on his neck and there was even one just above his elbow. Bartholomew Thatcher used to beat Adam with a whip. And now Leo had a whip as well. Chase wondered how the younger boy could be so insensitive. Leo had even been there_ _with Adam when that was going on._

_ "Oh!" Leo gasped suddenly, dropping the whip. "Oh my gosh, Adam, I'm sorry!" Okay, maybe Chase had misjudged Leo._

_ "It's fine," Adam grunted without looking up. "Keep playing with your toy. I don't mind."_

_ Both Chase and Leo knew Adam was lying. The younger boys exchanged a look. Leo quickly put his whip back into the box and folded the cardboard flaps shut. He picked up another box and began to dig through that instead._

_ The front door opened and the sound of two chattering females filled the room. Tasha and Bree were hardly visible under all the bags they carried. They dumped them onto the couch and Bree said, "Hi boys!"_

_ "Where's Donald?" Tasha asked._

_ "Down in the lab," Leo told his mother._

_ "Thanks," Tasha said. "I have to talk to him about something." Without saying anything else, Tasha walked out of the room._

_ The four kids were now alone. Bree arranged the remaining bags on the table. She reached inside and smiled down at the new clothes she had bought. Chase noticed and rolled his eyes before refocusing on his current job._

Why does a DVD player need so many wires? _Chase thought desperately. The multi-color display in front of him was making his eyes hurt. He had the cabinet open and his head was shoved inside so he could see. Chase knew that he needed to connect the wires back to the TV. He could see the ports they went into, but his hand wouldn't fit up behind the cabinet to reach._

_ "Leo!" Chase called as he backed out of the cabinet door. "Can you help me?"_

_ "Busy," Leo mumbled as he stared intently at something in the box._

_ Chase sighed. "Bree, can you help me?"_

_ "I'm busy too," Bree replied._

_ Chase turned to throw a glare at his sister in hopes of convincing her. "Hey!" he shouted indignantly when he saw what Bree was doing. "You're not busy! You're just reading a magazine!"_

_ "Chase, I'm busy keeping up with the latest fashions!" Bree insisted._

_ "Just a few months and she's already a normal teenage girl," Chase muttered under his breath. "Bree, I need your help! My hands are too big."_

_ "Really? But you're so tiny!" Adam said. Chase just groaned and rolled his eyes._

_ Bree got up from the table and ran over to her younger brother. "What do you need?" she asked in an irritated tone._

_ "I need someone to reach up behind the cabinet and plug the wires into the TV," Chase explained. "My hand is too big to fit up there."_

_ "Oh," Bree said slowly, shuffling her feet. "You need me to plug something in?"_

_ "Yeah. Is there a problem?"_

_ "No!" Bree said quickly – too quickly. "Let me get in there."_

_ Chase watched as Bree stuck her head into the cabinet. She grabbed the red wire and Chase stood back. After a few seconds Bree pulled her head out and stood up. "Done," she said stiffly._

_ "Thank you," Chase tried to say, but Bree was already walking back over to the table. Chase frowned, wondering why she was acting so strange. Oh well._

_ "Is it working?" Adam asked impatiently. "I want to watch TV!"_

_ "It's done," Chase said. "We can watch movies on there. Here, I'll test it out."_

_ Chase flipped on the television. He reached over to pick out a movie to test out the DVD player. He was scanning through the options when he heard a terrified gasp. Chase turned to see Leo curled up on the couch, quaking in fear. Adam was stifling a laugh and Leo's eyes were fixed on the television._

_ It took a few seconds for Chase to realize what was going on. He did figure it out, however. The TV was turned on to the Discovery Channel. In the bottom corner was a logo that read, "Shark Week!" The show was one of their shark documentaries. Chase soon joined his older brother in trying not to laugh._

_ "You're afraid of sharks, Leo?" Chase asked, holding back his chuckles._

_ "What?" Leo asked. "Those things are _scary. _Look! That shark just attacked someone! Chase, change it, please!"_

_ "Fine," Chase said. He flipped the tuner and the screen was filled with black and white static instead._

_ "Thank you," Leo said, breathing a sigh of relief._

_ "Hey!" Adam shouted. "I liked watching that show!"_

_ "You don't even like nature shows," Chase pointed out._

_ "Not that! The show of Leo being scared out of his wits!" Adam said with a goofy grin. Both boys started laughing and a small giggle could be heard from the table where Bree was sitting._

_ "Laugh all you want!" Leo said, folding his arms across his chest. "When you guys are maliciously mauled by sharks in the ocean one day, don't come crying to me about it!"_

_ "Sure," Chase said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. This remark brought forth a new bout of laughter from the older boys._

_ Leo scowled and said, "I'm going to go find my mom." He hopped up off the couch and stormed out of the room. Chase and Adam exchanged looks. The two of them began to plan how they would use Leo's newfound fear of sharks to their advantage._

* * *

**How was it? Was that okay? I'm iffy about it, but I'm not sure how to make it better. Hopefully it was good enough for you readers. You seem to love it no matter how horrible I think it is. **

**Also, you know how they say to write what you know? Yeah, Bree's fear is really personal for me . . . I know very much about it. Makes it REALLY fun when I'm researching electric shocks for this story. -_- (Whoops, was that a spoiler? Oh well!) And Leo's fear was a nod to – what else? – Cyborg Shark Attack. Hooray for references!**

**Also, real quick, thanks to the Dictionary . com App for giving me the definitions of compassion, humanity, and love. Yay!**

**You guys know what it's time for! Discussions with Douglas! Yay! Man, we need a catchy jingle for this. Any of you readers willing to write one for us?**

**Douglas: Don't listen to her! I hate jingles! Almost as much as I hate doing this. Ugh, let's get on with it!**

**To ****ilfsmtiwts****: Actually, no, I have not. And I have no desire to. NEXT!**

**To ****PurpleNicole531****: Of course some part of you likes me. It's impossible not to. Oh no! I'm not in any of PurpleNicole531's stories? How **_**awful! **_**Ugh. I don't care! Also, ahem, **_**Donald **_**is your favorite scientist/inventor? I suggest you find a nice corner to curl up in and rethink your life. Finally, if you are ever interested in joining the dark side, give me a call. You have much potential.**

**To ****DFTBAAIDLLTWBAP****: Um, yeah, don't hug me. That's just awkward for everyone. Yes, I am brilliant and beautifully sarcastic. Thanks for noticing. And, uh, I think I'll bake my_ own_ cookies, thank you very much. I don't trust you.**

**To ****Ausllykickforever21****: For the last time, it's a spiky lion's mane! NOT porcupine hair!**

**Alright, that concludes my replies. If any of you have something you want me to answer with all my amazing sarcasm, leave a review. I'm out. I just learned that daphrose has a fear of electricity. This will be fun!**

**Daphrose: Oh dear. Um, well, before I start running for my life, don't forget to review and tell me: a) What you thought of the chapter, b) any flashback ideas you might have, and c) anything you want to say to Douglas. Ah, Douglas, put DOWN the taser! Okaythat'sallfortodaybye! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!**


	14. Chapter 13: Plans

**Hiya dear readers! Sorry for not updating for a while. I . . . have no excuses. But I'm going to say some anyway. I was gone all weekend, and I was going to write before I left, but then I got all depressed for no reason and just couldn't bring myself to sit down in front of the computer. I finally did, though! Yay!**

**So this chapter is a little bit filler, I guess. But it helps lead up to some more of the action. We're getting close to something very, very major in the story that I just can't wait to write! Oh, and by the way, a character returns in this chapter. Who? Read to find out . . .**

**But first! Thanks to everyone who gave me flashback ideas. I'll definitely be using some of them. The "first day of school" flashback (which was requested a lot) will probably be used in I'm a Human. Thanks again, guys!**

**Shout out to PhoenixRisingFromtheFire! (Formerly the infamous KickandBelli.) In case you guys didn't know, she's apologized (something I asked her to do a while ago) and as far as I'm concerned, none of that flaming stuff ever happened. We're all good now. :3 Shout out to AllAmericanSlurp as well for help on the flashback for this chapter.**

**Now, on with the story! Who's ready to learn some secrets Douglas has been keeping for many, many years? Don't worry, you will! Y'all know I don't own Lab Rats, and y'all also know that I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

*** * * Chapter 13: Plans * * ***

* * *

Chase woke up feeling very refreshed. The first thing he noticed was how little pain he was experiencing. With a gentle hand, he touched the back of his head. Though he could feel the slightly raised tissue that formed the scar, there was no longer any bleeding. Chase breathed a sigh of relief. His leg didn't hurt nearly as much either; putting weight on it was no longer a problem. Carefully Chase unwrapped the bandage from his arm, hoping the burn had healed just as well. Though there was a clearly visible scar, it was not very bad at all. Everything was healing quickly thanks to the night in his capsule.

Not to mention, Chase felt energized once again. His bionics drained him so quickly. It was an astounding change to be so full of energy once more.

The bionic was still standing in his capsule and, frankly, he didn't want to get out. It was something like the kid who didn't want to get out of bed in the morning. Chase couldn't pull himself to open the door. He just wanted to stand there and fall back asleep. In fact, all he wanted to do was sleep more; maybe he would wake up and find that this adventure was all just a nightmare.

The human brain is a funny thing. No matter how hard Chase tried to fall back asleep – and he really did try – he simply couldn't. His brain wasn't letting him doze off into a state of dreams where he could escape from the nightmare of his life. Instead it was screaming at him to get up and do something. _The time for sleeping is over! _it said.

"But I _want _to sleep!" Chase moaned softly to himself. Nonetheless, he knew he had lost the battle. With a sigh, Chase stepped out of his capsule into the cell.

"Not like there's much else to do, anyway," the teen muttered under his breath. He looked around at the bare walls and sighed again.

Then there was that familiar sound. This was even more groan-inducing than not being able to sleep. When the door to the cell swung open, Chase said, "Yeah, yeah, just take me to whatever training you want to do next."

Douglas raised one eyebrow before motioning his youngest son out the door. Chase reluctantly complied; what else was he supposed to do, anyway? So the father and son marched down the halls – the halls that all looked exactly the same.

"You know, this whole 'take-me-out-of-my-cell-for-training' system is getting old," Chase complained.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Douglas said sarcastically. "Would you rather I just forget about the whole training thing and you can create your own schedule?"

Chase just scowled in response. _I'd like that very much, _he thought bitterly.

As the two continued down the hall, Chase had a sudden epiphany. He wasn't in pain anymore and his bionics were fully recharged and ready to go. How hard would it be to take down Douglas right now?

"If you're thinking about trying something," Douglas said suddenly, "don't. I've got the Triton App up and ready to go at your slightest misstep. Don't even think about it, Chase. It won't work."

It seemed almost as if Douglas could read his mind. Chase just frowned and continued on. He knew his father was right. The Triton App had been the bane of Chase's existence for as long as he could remember. It wasn't going away anytime soon, either. Chase had no way to delete the program this time around.

Another door. Another shove. Another dark room. Chase sighed. He was tired of this routine. The first thing Chase checked for was the projectors. He didn't see any, so he was good. Chase gave a quick glance around to see if he had anyone to do training with. There was a figure standing in a dark corner of the room. Chase strained his eyes to see who it was.

"Marcus?" Chase gasped as he identified the figure.

"Hi Chase," Marcus drawled without looking up.

"Um, are you okay?" Chase asked. The lights came on as he asked that question. Now Chase could see Marcus fully.

The android stood in the corner with his chin resting on his chest. He glanced up at Chase and for a second the bionic was a bit taken aback. Marcus's chocolate-brown eyes had glowing lines of blue that ran through the irises, making his eyes look like a circuit board. It made Marcus looked very strange.

The creepy eyes weren't the only thing off about Marcus. His hair was disheveled and his clothes were crooked and dirty. His skin was pale and he almost seemed to be shaking a bit. The very appearance of the android was actually beginning to play on Chase's sympathies.

"How am I?" Marcus repeated. He stood up straight and turned to face Chase fully. "I . . . feel . . . _awful_!" Marcus let out a curt, mirthless laugh. "Just awful!"

"Uh, okay?" Chase said hesitantly, raising one eyebrow. "Um, what happened to you?"

"What happened? Oh, Douglas found me." Marcus said the sentence like one would say, "Oh, I went to the store."

"Oh," Chase said, not entirely sure what to say. He was getting slightly concerned. There was something about Marcus that was inexplicably . . . different.

"Yup," Marcus said slowly. He looked up and stared at the high ceiling as if it was the most fascinating thing he had ever seen. "He found me and took me away . . . mostly was experimenting on me and stuff, y'know, to see how you extended my life span and brought me back to life. Most of it's a blur . . . I don't even know how many days I've been here."

"Join the club," Chase mumbled. Then he examined Marcus. The android was still staring into space. His mouth was open slightly and his gaze was unblinking. "Um, should I be concerned about you?" Chase asked.

Marcus lowered his head and stared right at Chase with his brown and blue "circuit board" eyes. "Probably," the android said. A slow smile spread across Marcus's face and Chase became genuinely scared.

_"Alright guys, time for training," _Douglas's voice announced through the room. Believe it or not, Chase was actually gratefully to hear his father's voice. It gave him an excuse not to focus on his demented-looking brother.

"What do you want now?" Marcus shrieked. His voice cracked and his question came out high-pitched, causing Chase to put a hand to his mouth and try to muffle his laughs. Marcus glared at Chase in return.

_"I've got a new invention that I need tested. And what better way to do than use my bionic and android sons?"_

"Test something?" Chase asked. "Why do you need us to do that?"

A door on the opposite end of the large room opened up. Through that door walked something very big. It marched closer and closer, its walk menacing. Standing before Chase and Marcus was a very big robot.

"It looks like something from a movie," Marcus commented, cocking his head. "You know, one of those big robots that the military keeps secret from all of humanity . . . I wish I was more like that."

Chase didn't even bother to reply to his brother's random mutterings. Although Marcus was right, the robot did look like something from a movie. It stood about nine feet tall and its sleek body was silver-grey. While it was humanoid, it did not resemble a human the same way Marcus did. The eyes were glowing red they were trained on the two figures before it.

"Oh no," Chase muttered.

A split second later the robot raised its arm and shot a laser at the boys. Marcus and Chase jumped in separate directions. Chase somersaulted and stood up, turning to face the new threat. Marcus was crouching on the ground, his face expressionless.

Chase wondered how in the world he and Marcus would beat this thing. He began to look it over and study it from afar. Lasers from its arms appeared to be the only way it could truly fight. Though if Chase's suspicions were correct, it was also very strong.

"We might actually have to work together to bring this thing down," Chase shouted at Marcus.

"Are you kidding?" the android yelled, frowning.

"I know, I'm not ecstatic about the idea either," Chase said through gritted teeth. Chase quickly super-sped over and stood next to Marcus. "But I think I've got a plan."

"Really, what is it?" Marcus asked with all the enthusiasm of a five-year-old.

Chase raised an eyebrow and gave Marcus a funny look. Then he shook his head and gave his brother a shove. Marcus stumbled forward. The robot looked at him and the red in its eyes grew darker.

"Hey!" Marcus shouted indignantly as he pieced together Chase's plan.

"Sorry Marcus," Chase whispered as he sped to the other side of the room.

Marcus looked up at the robot with fear in his eyes. He stumbled backwards slowly as the robot advanced. Chase watched from across the room, studying the robot's motions very carefully.

The robot suddenly swung his arm out in an attempt to hit Marcus. The android held up his arm and blocked the blow, biting his lip in obvious pain. Then Marcus used a quick push with his molecularkinesis to throw the robot back several feet. It swiveled its head around a few times as if looking around, then began to walk towards Marcus again. The android held up his fists in preparation for a fight, but Marcus's body was shaking.

Without warning the robot reached out and grabbed Marcus's shoulders – a move the android had obviously not been expecting. Marcus tried to push the hands off of his shoulders, but to no avail. His chest was heaving with the strain he was clearly under and his eyes were shut tight. The robot pushed harder and harder. Finally Marcus collapsed under the literal weight on his shoulders. Even from across the room Chase heard the _thunk _as Marcus's head hit the ground.

With the robot standing poised over Marcus, ready to do the unthinkable to him, Chase knew it was his time to act. The bionic super-sped across the room and shoved the robot away. Marcus stared up at Chase, fear and wonder in his eyes. The robot turned its head this way and that, obviously trying to figure out what was going on. It saw Chase and began to come towards him.

"What are you doing?" Marcus hissed when he saw that Chase wasn't moving a muscle.

"You'll see," Chase whispered. He stood stock-still as the robot charged him.

As the robot got close to Chase, it swung its arm out in an attempt to punch the boy. Quick as a flash, Chase dropped to his hands and knees. The robot seemed surprised for a second, but quickly tried to kick Chase. The sixteen year old just rolled out of the way. Then Chase jumped to his feet, a challenging smile on his face.

"Is that all you got, you hunk of junk?" he taunted.

The robot ran toward Chase and reached his arm out for another strike. Chase was ready. As the arm came closer, Chase turned his body sideways. He grabbed the robot's arm and proceeded to flip him over, adding a bit of super-strength to the flip for good measure. The robot crashed to the ground, landing on its back. A few sparks flew out of its neck and it wiggled around for a bit before lying still. The lights in its eyes faded and Chase grinned at his victory.

"Um, a little help?" a weak voice asked.

Chase turned to see Marcus attempting to prop himself up on the ground. Chase rolled his eyes and walked over, holding out a hand. Marcus accepted it gratefully. Once Marcus was on his feet and not swaying side to side – Chase had to steady him a few times – he walked over and examined the now-dead robot.

"Thanks for being the decoy," Chase said. "It gave me time to study how the robot fought."

"Um, you're welcome, I guess," Marcus said without looking up from the dead piece of machinery in front of him. "How'd you defeat it, anyway?"

"Ever heard of aikido?" Chase asked smugly.

"Oh, yeah!" Marcus said, looking up and grinning. "Smart. Oh, and I think I changed my mind; I _don't _want to be one of these robots. They're pretty dumb."

"Good to hear," Chase said slowly, still curious about his brother's odd behavior.

The boys both heard a door open. They jumped and spun around, prepared to face another one of those robots. Instead Marcus and Chase were surprised to see Douglas walk into the room. He was clapping slowly as he approached them.

"Impressive," the evil genius stated as he stood over the robot. Douglas put his hands on his hips and looked down at his damaged creation. "I guess I have some work to do. Oh well. You win some, you lose some." Douglas looked up to see the two boys glaring daggers at him. "What?"

"What was the point of that?" Chase asked sharply.

"A training exercise," Douglas said, returning the glare. "That robot was a prototype and it needed testing. You guys needed training. I figured I'd kill two birds with one stone."

"Well you ended up just killing a robot," Marcus muttered. Then his face hardened and he shouted, "And me! That thing almost killed _me_!"

"Yeah, but it didn't!" Douglas retorted.

"I know something else that's about to be dead," Chase growled, his fists clenched tight.

"Don't even think about it, brainiac," Douglas sneered. He tapped a watch-like device on his right wrist that Chase recognized. "I've still got the Triton App. You still can't do anything; nothing has changed." Douglas motioned to Marcus and added, "Also, this guy is too weak to do anything and he knows it."

"It's true," Marcus said with a shrug and a sigh.

"What happens now?" Chase asked.

"Do you even need to ask?" Douglas said. "More training."

"Why are you having us do so much?" Chase asked. "I don't remember doing such extreme training before!"

"I have a lot of lost time to make up for," Douglas answered. "You're sixteen already."

"What does my age have to do with anything?" Chase questioned, suddenly curious.

Douglas's mouth formed an "o" and his eyebrows flew up. "Uh," the boys' father said, drawing out the word.

"Yeah, what's so important about him being sixteen?" Marcus asked, walking a bit closer to Chase. "Now I wanna know!"

"Fine," Douglas said, throwing his hands up in the air. "I guess you would've learned sooner or later."

"Learned what?" Chase asked. His heart rate sped up and he prayed that it wasn't something bad; though knowing Douglas, it probably was.

"If everything had gone how I planned, your training would've been complete when you turned sixteen," Douglas explained. "That's when I would've introduced you to the world and used you for the purposes I made you for. That's when you would've become an official weapon. We also would've gotten Adam and Bree back when your training was done."

"Wait, what?" Chase yelped. "You were going to get them back?"

"Yes, genius," Douglas said sarcastically. "That was my plan all along. I would send Adam and Bree away, get a little more cash from that, and they would be trained by their new owners. Then when you were sixteen and your training was complete, I would have you go and get them out. You'd be a team again and I'd use you to conquer the world or whatever I wanted."

"So, wait, let me get this straight," Chase said, his head swimming from all the new information, "you were never going to take them away permanently?"

"Nope."

"Then why didn't you just tell me that?"

"Because," Douglas said, folding his arms across his chest, "you worked so much better when you thought your siblings were gone. It was leverage for me."

"Wait," Marcus piped up. The android cocked his head and asked, "If that was your plan for them, then what was your plan for _me_?"

"Actually, that's the whole reason you could only live to sixteen," Douglas explained. "I didn't need you for any longer than that. You were only a training device."

"Hold up, I'm a _what_?" Marcus's expression was hard and he was quivering with rage. With an angry yell, Marcus let loose a bionic energy blast, hitting Chase and Douglas with enough force to knock them back but not knock them off their feet.

As Chase looked up after regaining his balance, he saw Marcus with a hand pressed to his head. The android looked ready to topple over at any given moment.

"And you're done," Douglas muttered. He pulled out a small remote and pressed a button. Marcus's eyes turned an odd shade of grey. All of a sudden the android crumpled to the ground, completely unmoving.

"What did you do to him?" Chase asked quietly.

"I just shut him off," Douglas explained. "He glitched and if he does it again he'll probably kill himself. At this point it's safest just to let him be."

"To be honest, he was kinda creeping me out."

"Yeah," Douglas sighed. "I think I might've messed up a bit of his wiring when I was working on him earlier."

"You think?" Chase snorted. Then after a brief pause he said, "So . . . he was really just for training?"

"Yup. I created him to help you. He was disposable."

"You're so caring," Chase muttered ironically. This got him a glare from his father.

For several seconds there was a rather awkward silence filling the room. Douglas had leaned down and was examining his partially-destroyed robot. Chase just stood there, shuffling his feet and wondering what would happen next. Finally he deiced just to ask his father.

"What are you going to do with me now? Take me back to my cell, I assume?"

"No way," Douglas scoffed as he stood up. "You've still got more training to do."

"Oh," Chase muttered sadly.

"Hey, you might actually like the next part of your training."

"Really?" Chase wasn't inclined to believe what Douglas said.

"Well, you get to be with the rest of your family."

It took a second for that to sink in. Chase asked, "Are you serious?"

"Yes, I'm serious," Douglas replied, rolling his eyes. "That door over there is what you need to go through. Your family – and the next part of your training – is on the other side."

Douglas turned and walked through the door he had come through. Before he shut the door he called over his shoulder, "Whenever you're ready, Chase!"

Chase took a deep breath as the door slammed shut. He turned around to face the other door that would supposedly lead him to his family. Was Douglas telling the truth? Only one way to find out.

Before Chase started to head into the next room, he turned and looked down at Marcus. The android was still crumpled up on the ground. Chase felt a pang of sympathy for his brother. But he didn't really know what he could do right now.

"Sorry Marcus," Chase muttered as he walked through the door into the room that would hopefully hold his family.

* * *

_Chase pulled his arm across his chest and sighed blissfully at the warm feeling shooting through the limb and down his back. Lately he had discovered that stretching was a wonderful way to warm up for training. So while Douglas was off "getting things ready" – whatever that meant – Chase was practicing his stretches. He was just about to practice the splits when the door to the lab opened._

_ Douglas walked in with a firm grip on the back of Marcus's neck. The android stared straight ahead, his face hard. Chase hopped up from where he was sitting on the floor. "Let me guess, me and Marcus have to duel again, right?" the young boy asked._

_ "Actually, I have something different in mind," Douglas said as he grabbed glasses for the training simulator. He tossed them to the boys and they both caught them with no problem. "I'm going to run a simulation and you two will have to work _together _to finish it."_

_ "What?" Chase cried._

_ "No way!" Marcus shouted._

_ "Yes way," Douglas growled. "Get in the simulator. Your mission is to capture the president. Simple. But you have to do it _together_. Got it?"_

_ "Yes, I got it," Chase muttered. Marcus nodded, but he threw a glare at his brother. The two boys stepped up to the simulator and put on their glasses, ready for the mission._

_ The virtual environment appeared around them. Chase recognized it instantly. This was one of the cities Douglas made Chase train in very often. Even though he had never been here in real life, Chase knew it like the back of his hand._

_ "So," Chase said, turning to face the android standing beside him, "you think two eight-year-olds will be able to trash the national capital and capture the president?"_

_ "Well I know _I _can," Marcus replied. He gave a smug grin before super-speeding away._

_ "Hey!" Chase called furiously. He quickly sped off in the direction of his brother; in the direction of the White House._

_ Washington D.C. was actually a beautiful city. Chase hated having to destroy it. Luckily he could usually get away with just the whole "kidnapping the president" thing. Not that he enjoyed that, either. The president in these simulations wasn't even a real person; it was just a figure that Douglas had created and given the title of "president" in this virtual world. Still, Chase hated to do this. He wondered if he would ever have to do it in real life and he desperately hoped not._

_ Chase caught up with his brother at the steps in front of the White House. "You ready, slow poke?" Marcus asked._

_ "You know, a bit of warning before you speed off would be nice," Chase said with a scowl. Marcus just made a face in return before turning to face the doors before him_

_ "You ready?" the android asked._

_ "As ready as I'll ever be," Chase muttered under his breath. The two boys entered the house . . . only to be completely swarmed by government agents. Chase and Marcus clenched their fists, prepared for the fight._

_ Though Chase could honestly feel bad about taking out so many men who were just doing their job – and doing a very helpful and honest job, unlike Chase – the bionic was distracted. Without either of them realizing it exactly, the fight soon became a show of who could take out the most agents. Marcus and Chase knocked out the men as fast as they could and frequently stole opponents from each other. Once all the agents were knocked out, an argument ensued._

_ "I took down the most!" Marcus insisted._

_ "Nuh uh!" Chase cried. "And did you _see _that big one I took down? He was worth _at least _ten!"_

_ "Yeah, right!" Marcus scoffed. "Where'd you learn to fight, Miss Nancy's Fancy Dance Academy?"_

_ "Are you kidding me?" Chase screeched. "Okay, that is it! I will not–"_

_ "You two shut up!" Douglas barked through the earpiece. The boys – both of whom had bionic hearing – winced at the loud and sudden noise. "You two are supposed to work together!"_

_ "I don't know if you noticed, but that is _not _going to happen," Chase replied._

_ "Yes . . . it . . . is!" Douglas shouted. Both boys winced again. "Hurry up and get to the president. Chase has the GPS location. He's barricaded in one of the rooms. I repeat, hurry up!"_

_ "Down this hall," Chase said through gritted teeth._

_ "I don't see why you–" Marcus began_

_ "Don't even start!" Chase snapped. To his relief, Marcus didn't say anything else. The two of them headed down the hall and found themselves in front of a large door._

_ "In there," Chase said. "Now we just have to get in."_

_ "Um, hello!" Marcus said, waving his hand. "We have _super-strength_! Why can't we just use that?"_

_ "Because," Chase said, rolling his eyes, "we can't just barge in there! If we go in slowly we still have the element of surprise."_

_ "I think it would be pretty surprising if we kicked in the door."_

_ "We're not doing that!" Chase leaned down and inspected the knob on the door. "Besides, I'm the leader, so what I say goes."_

_ "What? Who made you the leader?"_

_ "Um, I did!" Chase said. He didn't look up at Marcus but instead continued to study the lock. "First off, I'm almost three months older than you. I think that counts for something. And secondly, I've always been the leader-type. It's the way Douglas made me."_

_ "What if I want to be the leader?" Marcus asked, folding his arms across his chest._

_ "Look, I don't need to argue with you right now!" Chase said. "Can you just help me out with this? I'm only one person."_

_ "At least that's all there is," Marcus muttered to himself, but Chase still heard it._

_ "What do you mean?" Chase grunted as he tried wiggling the handle around a bit._

_ "I mean that I'm glad Adam and Bree are gone."_

_ Chase stopped what he was doing and stood up abruptly. His older siblings had been ripped away from him only two weeks ago and it was still a fresh wound. He took some deep breaths, knowing he would have to practice discretion and not get too angry. Chase looked Marcus straight in the eye._

_ "And what do you mean by that, exactly?" Chase asked, biting his tongue to make sure he didn't say the wrong thing._

_ "When it was all three of you it was awful to deal with," Marcus explained. Marcus met his brother's gaze with a cold, hard stare. "At least now it's just you. I don't have to worry about those two other brats as well."_

_ Something inside of Chase went off. Before he even knew what he was doing, he threw a solid uppercut at Marcus's cheek. The android stumbled back in shock while Chase stared wide-eyed at his outstretched fist. Marcus held a hand to his cheek and the two boys just stood there, unmoving, for several seconds._

_ "That's it!" Marcus screamed suddenly. He ripped out his earpiece and threw it to the ground. "I will _not _work with _you _anymore! I _refuse_!"_

_ The environment around them disappeared and Marcus's wish was granted. The lab reappeared and the boys took of their glasses, tossing them aside. Douglas stood nearby at the control panel, a sour look on his face._

_ "I can't believe you two," Douglas said, shaking his head._

_ "He started it," Chase muttered as he hopped off the platform._

_ "I do not care who started it!" Douglas roared. "You two completely failed that mission. In fact, I have never seen such an utterly horrible failure in all my life!" The boys hung their heads in silent submission. It was the easy way out. "You're lucky I don't have time to punish you properly," Douglas continued. "But I have a call that I need to be on all afternoon. I don't care what you guys do, so long as you don't kill each other!"_

_ With that said, Douglas marched out of the lab. Marcus and Chase stood there, unsure of what to do next. Marcus made the first move._

_ "This is why I didn't like the three of you," Marcus said, motioning to his face. His cheek was red and starting to swell a little._

_ "What do you mean?" Chase asked for the third time that day. He folded his arms across his chest and turned to face his brother._

_ "I have a hard enough time taking the abuse from Douglas," Marcus said. Chase could see the tears that were right beneath the surface and it shocked him. "Having to take it from you three as well was really hard."_

_ "I don't understand," Chase said with a shake of his head._

_ "You three were so close!" Marcus blurted out. "And I wasn't. You had this inseparable bond . . . not that I could blame you. But you three are human. I'm just your dumb android brother who has already lived half his life and will never amount to anything."_

_ For a few seconds there was silence. "If you want an apology," Chase said finally, "it's not coming."_

_ "I figured not," Marcus sighed. "You never could bring yourself to admit that you were wrong. But have you ever considered – just for a second – that you might be? I'm not saying that I'm perfect, because I'm not. But you're no angel either."_

_ Marcus turned and began to walk out of the room. Once he reached the doorframe, he looked over his shoulder and added, "Oh, and even if you did apologize, I doubt I could forgive you. You've hurt me a lot more than you know, Chase Davenport. I hate you."_

_ That sentence was said with hardly any emotion behind it. Marcus said it as a solid fact and nothing else. He didn't say it with a burning passion or an angry yell. It was just that, plain and simple. Three little words: I hate you._

_ The android exited the room and Chase was left alone to his thoughts. He bit his lip and felt guilt run through his veins. Perhaps sometimes he wasn't always great to Marcus. Sure, that was true. The three bionics often left Marcus out of things or took great pleasure in beating him up. Chase wouldn't deny that._

_ Yet at the same time, Marcus did his fair share to provoke them. The teasing, the tricks, and the chummy relationship with Douglas were just a few things he did to annoy his human siblings. Marcus took great pleasure in Adam, Bree, and Chase's pain, and he made that abundantly clear._

_ So it went around in circle. One would provoke the other, the other would provoke the one, and so it went. Over and over again with no end in sight. Of course there was the question of who started it in the first place, but no one really knew the answer to that. And so Marcus and Chase were left in a vicious cycle that would never cease._

_ Would things stop now that Marcus had said all that? Probably not. Though Chase felt bad temporarily, he knew it would most likely blow over the next day when Marcus did something mean right back to him. In fact, he already had. Chase had been this close to finding a way to make up with Marcus, but the last thing the android said quickly changed his mind. Those three little words reignited the anger in his heart and the unceasing desire to show up and beat up his brother at any opportunity. Those three little words crushed any hope for a renewed relationship._

_ Those three little words._

_ "I hate you."_

* * *

**So that ending flashback was pretty harsh. I'll be honest, I've been trying to get you readers to feel bad for Marcus since chapter three in I'm a Weapon. But you guys always thought he deserved it. Do you feel bad for him yet?! By the way, Marcus will be back. I'm not sure if he'll be in the next chapter or not, but he will be back.**

**I made a few references in this chapter. Anyone recognize what "aikido" is from? Also, I threw in a "Shake It Up" reference because . . . I have no idea. So by the way, "Miss Nancy's Fancy Dance Academy" is also owned by Disney. I don't know, it really just seemed like something Marcus would say, even if it's from the wrong universe. XD**

**Oh, oh, oh! It's that time again! And by the way, thanks to the ever fantastical AllAmericanSlurp, we have a jingle! You guys know the "Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated" jingle from Phineas and Ferb? Well, we're going to say "Dramatic Discussions with Douglas" to the same tune! Got it? Yay! So, it's time for . . . Dramatic Discussions with Do-uglas!**

**Douglas: Dear Miss AllAmericanSlurp: I really hate you right now. Let's get these replies over with.**

**To ****DFTBAAIDLLTWBAP: Bring my cookies back, dang it! And by the way, I do **_**not **_**have a phobia.**

**Daphrose: *snickers***

**Douglas: What?**

**Daphrose: *cough*needles*cough***

**Douglas: Shut up.**

**To****Ausllykickforever21****: You can **_**call it **_**porcupine hair, but it **_**is **_**a spiky lion's mane, I assure you. Well you just discovered how Marcus is doing. And come on, being evil is fun! Who doesn't like dramatic entrances, the color black, neat powers/inventions, and awesome lines? Give me a call if any of this sounds interesting to you. And yes, we **_**do **_**have cookies (but the cake is a lie).**

**To ****PurpleNicole531****: I-**

**Daphrose: Actually, Dougie, I'm gonna take this one. Thanks PurpleNicole531! I appreciate it. Oh, and yes, **_**please **_**come stalk Douglas for me! If only to keep an eye on him. I can never seem to find him when it's time to answer reviews.**

**Douglas: That's because I'm hiding from all you crazy people. And now I'm being stalked. Great. Well, if you'll excuse me, I'm off to find some remote jungle to hide in. Oh, and if you guys don't want me to do this anymore, just say the word. Really. I will **_**gladly **_**stop doing this.**

**Daphrose: Yeah, good luck with that Douglas. They hate you too much to just let you go like that. We all love seeing you tortured. Anywho, dear readers, there's a poll up on my profile that I would love for you to take! It's just basically asking what stories you want to see from me. If you haven't voted on that yet I would appreciate it if you could. Don't forget to review and tell me what you thought of the story and anything you want to say to Douglas. See you guys at my next update! Bye!**


	15. Chapter 14: Conspire

**Um, so, h-hi. I'm sorry for not updating earlier. I blame writer's block. I had a horrible case of it on this story and so I wrote "Nothing Is Real Anymore" (which I would appreciate if you could check out if you haven't yet!) to escape from it. I finally conquered it last night and wrote a majority of this chapter in just a few hours. Just had to sit down and barrel through! Again, sorry it took so long.**

**Fun facts: Marcus, Adam, Bree, and Donald were all scheduled to make an appearance in this chapter. They never did. Somehow it wound up too clunky to fit them all in. Marcus was the first to be scrapped, but the others came shortly afterwards. In the end I liked it, because I could focus on the relationship between Chase and Leo (and a bit on Tasha and Chase).**

**I'm not **_**super **_**happy about how this chapter came out, but in all honesty it's better than I thought it was going to be. *shrugs* A bit of action but mostly dialogue. Still, it's important for future chapters. The flashback seemed to move a little fast in my opinion, but I couldn't find a way to make it better. Hopefully it's still alright.**

**Slight trigger warning for violent bullying in the flashback. Just letting you guys know. That being said, I hope you all will enjoy this chapter (as usual) and I still don't own Lab Rats.**

* * *

*** * * Chapter 14: Conspire * * ***

* * *

The next room could hardly even be classified as a room. There was another door just two feet away from Chase and he knew he would have to pass through that to get to the next part of his training. So what was the purpose of this small room? The answer was simple and quite obvious, if you were actually in there. On the wall was a rack holding several pairs of the training glasses used for simulators. Chase pulled out a pair and put them on, ready for the next room.

The virtual environment Chase walked into was actually quite stunning. It looked like a large forest. There were plants all over the place, trees in every direction, and even a few colorful birds sitting on some branches. For a second Chase wondered if he had walked into the wrong room. He turned around and saw that the door was now gone. Instead there was just more woods.

Suddenly there was a loud crashing noise that caused Chase to turn his head. He saw someone barreling towards him and instinctively dropped into a fighting stance. But whoever it was tripped and fell flat on their face, letting out a small yelp of surprise. Chase lowered his arms in shock. He knew who that was.

"Tasha?" Chase asked as he walked carefully over to the woman and helped her to her feet.

"Chase?" Tasha asked, studying her nephew closely.

"It's me," Chase said as Tasha wiped the dirt stains off her jeans.

"Thank goodness," Tasha sighed. "Chase, your father is a lunatic!"

"You think I don't know that?" the teen replied with a chuckle.

"He just tossed me in here with a pair of glasses and told me to put them on. I've been wandering through this 'virtual forest' for an hour now!"

"Sorry. Um, why were you running towards me?"

Tasha gasped as if she had just remembered something. "We need to get going!" she said, grabbing Chase's wrist and pulling him away.

"Why?" Chase asked, resisting Tasha a bit.

"Those," Tasha said meekly, pointing up at the tree-tops.

Chase turned his head upward to see a few chimpanzee-like creatures sitting in the branches. They screamed and hooted before throwing projectiles at the humans. Tasha and Chase took off into the forest, the monkeys swinging through the treetops above them.

"I will never understand my father!" Chase shouted over the wind. He dodged another rock that was thrown at his head and sighed.

"You know . . . I never said this before . . ." Tasha yelled as they ran through the trees and tried to avoid getting whacked with branches, "I'm really sorry you had to live with that maniac!"

"Me too," Chase muttered to himself.

"What are we . . . going to do?" Tasha gasped as they continued to run at top speed. Chase bit his lip. He might be a fit bionic superman, but Tasha was not. They couldn't run forever.

Then Chase saw something that might be of use. "In there!" Chase called. He pointed at a large, jagged cliff that had a cave in the side of it. The two hurried over to it and ran inside. They caught their breath as they squatted in the cold rocks.

"What now?" Tasha asked.

"We wait," Chase instructed. He stayed near the mouth of the cave, looking out to see what was happening.

"But what if they come in here?" Tasha asked.

"Then it'll be easier to fight them," Chase said. "They'd have to come on the ground. I could take them if they were on the ground."

All of a sudden something hard struck Chase in the center of his back. He yelped and whirled around. There was a dark figure crouching in the shadows in the back of the cave, its arm raised and ready to throw another small rock.

Chase reached out his arm slowly and picked up a rock as well. He was ready for a fight. But suddenly the hidden figure dropped its arm and started walking towards them. "Chase? Mom?"

"Leo!" Tasha cried, running to embrace her son.

"Leo?" Chase repeated. Then he grinned and released his grip on the stone in his hand. "Leo!"

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Tasha asked, frantically searching her son for injuries.

"Mom, Mom, I'm fine," Leo assured her, pushing away the motherly arms.

"Why are you in here?" Chase asked.

"Monkeys?" Tasha guessed.

"Bear," Leo corrected. "I was running from it and hid here. I've been in here for a while, actually. This cave is pretty neat. It goes back really far. I would've explored more, but I was afraid I would get lost."

"Probably smart," Chase observed.

"So what now?" Leo asked. "I mean, you're here, Chase. You know how this stuff works. What do we do?"

Tasha and Leo both looked at Chase expectantly. The sixteen year old's heart sunk in his chest. He didn't want to disappoint them. What could he say? Chase tried to form words of comfort, but it wouldn't work. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. Chase leaned on the wall of the cave and squeezed his eyes shut. "I honestly don't know."

There was silence for a few seconds, as Chase knew there would be. "Can't you use some gadgety-gizmo to get us out?" Tasha asked quietly.

"Like what?" Chase scoffed. "All I have is my bionics, and even then I'm not completely in control of them. Douglas is the puppet master behind this whole thing. There's absolutely nothing I can do. The same as it always was." Chase bit back the tears that were threatening to spill over again. Ugh, he hated feeling so weak!

"I'm getting sick of this," Leo said, folding his arms across his chest. "Darn sick of this. Douglas is a freak."

"Tell me about," Chase murmured.

"But seriously! There _has _to be a way for us to stop him."

"Leo, it's pretty much pointless. The only way I got out before was because I removed the Triton App. I have no way to do that again."

"Yeah, but last time you didn't have _us_. And, more specifically, _me_."

Chase couldn't help but laugh. "You? What can you do, Leo?"

"I can help you plan," Leo replied, somewhat indignantly. "We can plan our escape while we're in here."

Chase cocked his head, slightly curious now. "What did you have in mind?" he asked.

"Well, I mean, nothing specific yet," Leo said, blushing a little. Chase snorted. "But we can think of something!"

"Can I help?" Tasha asked suddenly.

The two teenage boys turned to face the woman. They had nearly forgotten that she was there. "Um," Leo said slowly. Chase could tell he didn't want to upset him mom, and Chase felt the same way.

"Why don't you keep watch?" Chase suggested quickly. "Just sit at the entrance to the cave and let us know if anything comes."

"Yeah, that's a great idea!" Leo said a little too cheerfully. "Do that, Mom!"

"Are you boys just trying to give me something to do?" Tasha asked, placing her hands on her hips and giving them both 'the mom look.'

"What?" Leo asked, drawing out the word. "That's crazy!"

Chase, on the other hand, didn't feel as 'guilty' as Leo appeared. "No, Tasha," he assured her, "you'd really be helping. You can give us warning and we'd need it. If you can keep watch then the two of us will have more time and more focus for planning."

"Okay," Tasha said slowly. She moved closer to the exit of the cave and took a seat on one of the rocks. She peered out into the forest and remained silent.

"Leo, the Triton App is our biggest obstacle right now," Chase said without preamble. "If Douglas activates it I'm over. There's nothing we can do then."

"How'd you get rid of it last time?" Leo asked.

"A program I created. It was incredibly complex and took me years to develop. I still have the flash drive that holds the program–"

"Well great, problem solved!" Leo cut his brother off.

"It's back at the house," Chase finished, glaring slightly at Leo.

"Oh."

"If I could get out without Douglas knowing, then I could get all of you out as well. It's just a matter of tricking Douglas long enough to escape."

"But the dude has security cameras everywhere," Leo said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Wait, is there any way for you to disable the cameras?"

"No, I . . ." Chase began, but then trailed off as his brain began to formulate a plan. "Wait, yes, I can! I used to do it on missions for Douglas. If I use my molecularkinesis subtlety enough, I can disable the cameras from far away. But . . . that doesn't help with me getting out of my cell. That's another problem."

"What if . . ." Leo paused, squinting and appearing to think hard. "What if you do what the guys on TV always do?"

"Leo, television is not the same as real life," Chase scoffed. "The stuff you see in the movies could never happen in reality."

Leo folded his arms across his chest. "Says the _bionic _teenager," he spat.

Chase opened his mouth to argue, but found himself defeated. "So what do you suggest?"

"Maybe you could find a way to leave the door open, just a crack. Don't let Douglas shut it all the way. Do something to jiggle the lock, I don't know!"

"I could use my molecularkinesis to break the lock," Chase mused. "But the cells block my bionics."

"Do the halls?"

"What?"

"The halls. Do they block your bionics?"

"Um, no, as far as I can tell."

"Well then, there you go."

"But that doesn't help me! Douglas will put me in the cell and lock the door. I can't do anything to it beforehand."

"There's no way you could do something to the lock while you're outside?"

"Not without Douglas noticing."

"Okay, then I'm all out of ideas."

"Well . . ."

"Well what?"

"_Maybe _it could work. If I could move the lock and position in such a way that I could undo it from the inside . . ." Chase trailed off, his mind a whirlwind. Ideas flew through his brain, and he tried to make sense of it all.

"So this might work?" Leo asked excitedly.

"It just might! Okay, when we're heading back to our cells, I'll disable any cameras we come across along the way. Then I'll try to manipulate the lock and get myself out. If that works, I'll come find you all. Then we can escape. Does that sound like a plan?"

"It sure does!" Leo exclaimed.

For a few more minutes the boys worked out some more minor details in the plan. But their excited chit-chatting was interrupted by a loud roar from the back of the cave.

"What was that?" Tasha asked, whirling around.

"I don't know," Chase said slowly. Then it came again. A loud, resounding roar that echoed off the walls of the cave and reverberated in everyone's ears. Chase's heart began to pound as a pair of green eyes appeared in the shadows.

"Chase," Leo hissed quietly.

"Run," Chase whispered.

"Huh?" Tasha asked.

"Run!" Chase repeated, louder this time. The three family members turned to leave the cave, but their path was blocked by a large, cat-like creature that resembled a tiger. It entered the cave slowly, staring down the humans. Chase turned to see another cat just like it emerge from the shadows in the back of the cave.

"What now?" Leo hissed to his step-cousin.

"We fight," Chase growled, clenching his fists.

The second tiger, the one in the entrance to the cave, roared again before leaping forward and swiping out a claw. Chase ducked and quickly used his molecularkinesis to throw a rock at the large cat. It stumbled back a bit as the stone connected with its shoulder, but it didn't seem too fazed.

Unfortunately, Chase wasn't paying much attention to what was going on behind his back. He turned for a second and was stunned to see Leo chucking rocks at the first tiger in the back of the cave.

"Leo, don't do that, you'll make him mad!" Chase warned.

"That's the plan!" Leo shouted as the tiger advanced towards him with a nasty snarl.

"Well it's a terrible plan!" Chase shouted back.

Without warning, the tiger from the back leapt forward and swatted Leo's legs. The younger boy fell to the ground and the tiger proceeded to drag him deeper into the cave.

"Leo!" Tasha and Chase shouted simultaneously.

Just then the tiger Chase had been fighting tackled him to the ground. Chase felt his head slam into the hard rocks and winced at the pain that shot through his skull. He hoped his wound hadn't been reopened. But considering no liquid seemed to surround his head a pool, Chase figured he was good.

As he waited for the black spots to leave his vision and the breath to once again fill up his lungs, Chase heard Tasha let out a cry. He finally managed to fight off the stunned feeling and get his body back to normal. Chase sat up and looked around, only to see Tasha being dragged into the back of the cave as well.

Chase hopped to his feet, ignoring the nausea that swept over him momentarily. He hurried into the pitch-blackness of the back of the cave. He strained his eyes to see, relying mostly on his ears to hear Tasha's and Leo's screams. But the cries for help were fading, and within minutes they were gone altogether. Chase wouldn't allow himself to think the worst. This was just a simulation, anyway.

The darkness had soon enveloped Chase completely. Even with his ultra-observant, bionically enhanced eyesight, Chase was unable to see even a hand in his face. Seriously, he tried. With his hand just a few centimeters from his face, he still couldn't see it. Chase groped around in the darkness. At one point his right hand slipped on a loose rock and Chase hissed as he felt the sharp edges dig into his skin. That would leave a mark. Chase cradled the injured hand against his chest as he continued walking deeper into the cave. Within seconds the fiery pain had pretty much ceased and Chase was able to uncurl his fingers again.

An idea came to Chase suddenly. He didn't know why he didn't think of it earlier. He swung his hands in a circle and a small force-field ball appeared above his left hand. Chase held it out, allowing the blue glow to light up the cavern he was in. All he could see now were the jagged, rocky walls that led down into a naturally carved hallway. There was no sign of Tasha and Leo or the tigers anywhere.

Then, without warning, the cave faded around Chase. He was back in a blank room with four walls. Chase clenched his fist and the blue ball levitating above it disappeared. Then Chase whipped off his glasses and looked around. Douglas was standing near a doorway and Chase knew what was going to happen next.

"Where are Tasha and Leo?" Chase asked abruptly.

"Relax, they're fine," Douglas said, holding up his hands. "The tigers were a distraction so I could get them out. They're back in their cells right now. Speaking of cells, it's time we head to yours."

Chase walked over and handed the glasses to his father. Then he glanced around and noticed that there were no projectors in the corners of the walls. At least it was all real. Probably.

It suddenly hit Chase that Douglas might well have heard everything the teenage boys had planned. Chase's heart skipped a beat and he observed his father's face. Douglas didn't look suspicious at all; if he knew of the plans he didn't show it. In fact, Douglas looked a little odd. There was something strange about his demeanor. Was it . . . fatigue? Something along those lines. Chase couldn't quite tell.

"Alright, let's go," Douglas said, motioning his son out the door. Chase obliged, stepping out into the hallway. He took a small, deep breath. Time for phase one.

As they walked down the hall, Chase kept an eye out for any security cameras up in the ceiling. Each time they passed one, Chase crushed some vital part of their circuitry with his molecularkinesis. The bionic made sure not to use overly showy hand gestures; his hands remained at his side as he made quick flicks with his wrists and subtle motions with his fingertips. Douglas never noticed.

When they reached the cell, Douglas opened the door and gestured for Chase to go inside. Chase started too, but paused suddenly and turned back to face Douglas. "What do you even plan to do with us?" Chase asked. He slowly began to telekinetically play with the lock, moving it around so he could get out later on.

Douglas sighed. "At some point I'll introduce you to the world and use you to rob banks, pull scams, that kind of stuff," he replied. "I don't know what I'll do with your non-bionic friends." He meant Donald, Tasha, and Leo, of course. "But that doesn't really matter. Your training will go on for a long time."

_I wouldn't be too sure of that, _Chase thought, mentally smirking to himself.

"Quit stalling and get in your cell," Douglas said, giving Chase a hard shove. "I'm exhausted and want to go to bed. More training in the morning, got it?"

"Got it," Chase mumbled. He stepped back into the cell as Douglas slammed the door shut. He heard the click of the lock. That was either good or bad.

Chase waited several minutes. He wanted to make sure Douglas was truly gone before he did anything – not that he thought Douglas would hang around the cells just _waiting _for him to do something. Those few minutes were agonizing. Part of Chase didn't want to try because he was scared it wouldn't work. He was also scared of the consequences if he failed and was caught.

After a long time of careful deliberation, Chase finally went for it. He walked up to the door and grabbed the handle, breathing out slowly. He pulled up on the handle, giving it a quick shake. Nothing happened. Chase tried again, more forcefully this time. He wiggled the handle around, hoping for something, anything.

_Click._

That was it. The sound of Chase's freedom. Slowly the teenager pushed all the way down on the handle and opened the door. He peeked out into the hallway. Every camera had been disabled. If Douglas's word was anything to go by, then Chase's father was asleep by now. That gave Chase plenty of time to get his family out. He walked out into the hall, hope rising in his chest.

* * *

_Chase placed the book back on the shelf and waved goodbye to the librarian. She gave a half-hearted wave in return as Chase walked through the doors of the school library. The teen strode down the halls that were practically empty – except for a few janitors and teachers who were still hanging around. He passed the classroom where after-school detention was held. Glancing through the window he could see Principal Perry pacing like a guard dog keeping watch. The various troublemakers of the school were slouching in their seats, jotting down answers to their homework or tapping pencils on the edge of the desk._

_ Bright sunlight greeted Chase as he stepped outside. He gulped in the fresh air as he walked around the school building. Chase enjoyed staying late, using the school library to study up on extra information. Besides that, Chase enjoyed the walk home with no company. Not that he didn't like his siblings; Chase just liked having time to collect his thoughts._

_ Chase rounded the corner of the school building. He had to walk around the school unless he took the back doors, but Chase liked spending as much time outside as he could. He chose to take the front doors and walk around the building on the outside. Of course, to do that he would have to walk across the basketball courts down the side of the building. That wasn't a bad thing . . . usually._

_ As Chase walked around the corner, he saw Trent and a couple of his friends playing basketball at one of the hoops. Chase just rolled his eyes and kept right on walking. Maybe they wouldn't notice him._

_ "Oh, hey, look at lonely little Davenport!" Trent jeered suddenly._

_ Chase sighed. He stopped walking and gave a fake smile as the group of jocks walked up to him. "Hey, Trent, how's it going?" he asked, trying to muster up a polite tone._

_ "Great, now that you're here," Trent said with a grin. Chase felt an unsettling feeling rise in his stomach. Trent was known for causing all sorts of trouble around school. Chase and Trent had never had any real run-ins. Sure, there had been a few times in the hallway when the third-year senior had knocked the younger boy's books out of his hand or called him cruel names, but nothing beyond what could be considered a bit of harmless teasing._

_ "What do you mean?" Chase asked. He subconsciously squeezed the straps of his backpack as he looked up at the taller boy._

_ "I mean that I was just hoping for some loser to walk by so I could have a bit of fun," Trent said, that maniacal smile still on his face. "I think you fit the bill."_

_ Suddenly Trent reached out and grabbed the collar of Chase's shirt. Without thinking, Chase whacked Trent's hand away. The bully glared at him, giving him a hard shove on the shoulder. Chase stumbled backward, his backpack slipping off his left shoulder and falling to the ground._

_ "Why do you want to beat me up so bad?" Chase whispered hoarsely, sensing where this confrontation was inevitably going to end._

_ "Suddenly I need a reason?" Trent asked, cracking his knuckles. "You're a _freak_, Chase, just like your whole family. I mean, what are you even doing at school this late? We all know Mr. Goody-Two-Shoes wasn't in detention, and there's _no way _you're here for some kind of sport."_

_ "Well, I . . ." Chase began, but he trailed off quickly and looked at his shoes._

_ "You were what?"_

_ "Just catching up on some studying. At this place called the library. I doubt you've ever heard of it."_

_ Trent slugged Chase in the arm – hard. Chase bit his lip and his hand flew to his bicep. Wow, that boy could hit!_

_ "You're right, I've never heard of it," Trent snarled. He grabbed Chase and threw the younger boy to the ground violently. "But only a _loser _like you would know what it was. This is for being such a dork." Trent brought his foot to meet Chase's side. Chase winced at the power behind the kick. He rolled on the ground, tears forming in his eyes. Trent and the other boys above him simply laughed._

_ Some part of Chase's brain had kicked in a few minutes ago. It wasn't something Chase had purposefully chosen to do; it was more like an instinct. It caused Chase to simply submit to the abuse he was receiving. Suddenly he wondered why he was doing this. He was bionic, for crying out loud! Why was he just sitting here? But still, this was normal for Chase. Somehow his brain had been trained to never fight back. It was telling him to lay low and it would go away. That's what had always worked with Douglas. Great, another thing Chase could blame on his dad._

_ Chase felt himself being lifted and looked up to see Trent's face. "You're so easy," Trent growled. He tossed Chase and the younger boy's back slammed into the wall of the school. "You never fight back; you're a fun target, Chase! I look forward to more sessions like this."_

_ Trent laughed harshly, as did his little buddies. They all walked away towards the parking lot in the front of the school. One of Trent's friends made a point to kick Chase's backpack across the basketball court. This sent the group into another round of laughter._

_ As they finally rounded the corner and left his line of vision, Chase sighed. He jogged over and picked up his backpack. It seemed mostly fine. Then Chase scanned himself. He had dirt all over his shirt. As he rolled up his sleeve, Chase saw a large bruise forming on his upper arm. He sighed again._

_ The walk home seemed a lot longer than it usually did. All the way back to the Davenport mansion Chase wondered how he would explain his appearance to his family. He didn't want to say that he had gotten beaten up. That would make him sound weak. Yet Chase couldn't even stand up quite straight, thanks to the throbbing pain in his abdomen._

_ When Chase walked through the front door, Tasha was in the kitchen making dinner and Leo was on the couch playing a video game. "Hi guys," Chase said, putting on a counterfeit smile. "Where's everyone else?"_

_ "What, we're not good enough for you?" Leo joked, not taking his eyes off the television screen._

_ "I was just wondering," Chase said with a shrug._

_ "Bree's at someone's birthday party, Big D had a meeting he had to go to, and Adam went to the dog park to make new friends. Yeah, I really don't know," Leo answered Chase's unspoken question. Chase rolled his eyes. Adam would always be Adam!_

_ "Alright," Chase sighed. So the rest of his family wasn't here. Great! Tasha and Leo weren't paying much attention. If he could get upstairs and change his shirt before . . ._

_ "Hey, Chase, what happened to you?" Tasha called suddenly as she exited the kitchen._

_ Chase winced. _Busted!

_"Um, I fell," Chase lied, not even bothering to look Tasha in the eye._

_ "Fell?" Tasha repeated. "How? Where? Are you okay?"_

_ "I'm fine," Chase assured her. "Really. I just want to go upstairs and rest for a little bit."_

_ "Okay, sweetie," Tasha said, though she didn't sound convinced. "Let me know if you need anything."_

_ Chase nodded and began to head up the stairs. He noticed Leo giving him a funny look from over the couch, but he decided to ignore it._

_ Several minutes later Chase had changed his shirt and was standing in the upstairs bathroom. He had pulled up his shirt and was using the mirror to examine the wound on his side. There were several squiggly red lines and a few star shapes imprinted into his skin, thanks to Trent's shoe. It was bleeding in a few places, but not bad enough to warrant serious attention. It just hurt to touch it._

_ Suddenly there was knock on the door and Chase pulled his shirt down. He opened the door to see Leo standing there. "Hey Leo," Chase said. "I'm done, so you can–"_

_ "I'm here to talk to you," Leo cut his step-cousin off._

_ "Huh?" Chase asked. "Why?"_

_ Leo sighed before asking, "Trent beat you up, didn't he?"_

_ "What? I don't know what you're–"_

_ "Roll up your sleeve."_

_ "What?"_

_ "You're right sleeve. Roll it up."_

_ "I don't see why–"_

_ "Just do it!"_

_ Chase sighed and reluctantly rolled up his sleeve, revealing the red bruise near his shoulder. "Happy now?"_

_ "Very," Leo said. "Trent did that to you."_

_ "I told you, I fell!"_

_ "No, Trent knocked you over. Don't even try to deny it, Chase. Trent has beat me up plenty of times before, so I would know how he works. He ambushed you while you were on your way home from school. Trust me, it will only get worse from here. You're bionic, dude! Teach that jerk a lesson."_

_ "I would, but I just . . . I can't!" Chase sighed, leaning against the doorframe and scowling._

_ "Why not?" Leo asked, clearly confused._

_ "I think it was the way I grew up," Chase muttered. "I was used to being hurt. But I learned that if I stood up for myself, that would only result in more pain. Somehow my brain trained itself to be submissive. I tried to fight back, but . . . I couldn't."_

_ "Well, just get over it."_

_ "It's not that simple, Leo!" Chase snapped. Then he sighed and murmured a quiet apology._

_ "It's alright," Leo said. "But I think you're strong enough to stand up if you tried." Leo turned and walked down the hall, leaving Chase with a lot to think about._

_ The next day at school, Leo and Chase were chatting while they waited for the next period to start. Suddenly there was whooping and hollering from down the hall and Trent and few other jocks ran up to the boys._

_ "Look, boys, fresh meat!" Trent said. "Oh, I see we've got the loser _and _the freak. How lucky!"_

_ "Back off, Trent," Chase said, trying his best not to make eye contact with the older boy._

_ "Or what?" Trent jeered. Then he reached over and gave Leo a hard shove into the lockers. The younger boy looked down at the ground, scowling to himself. _

_ Chase felt an inexplicable rage rise within him. Before he knew what he was doing, Chase had grabbed Trent's arm and twisted it behind his back. He slammed the older boy's face into the lockers. "Don't mess with him," Chase growled._

_ "W-What?" Trent stuttered, struggling to get free. "But I thought you were all weak and pathetic!"_

_ "Guess again," Chase said. "You have no idea what I've been through. I will not be taken advantage of by a cliché high school bully. And you will most certainly not hurt my friend." Chase released Trent and he stumbled backwards, surprise written all over his face._

_ "Alright, well, you're lucky," Trent said, his face flushed red, "because we were just about to head to the . . . um . . . liberty?"_

_ One of Trent's friends leaned over and whispered something into his ear._

_ "Oh, right, library!" Trent said. "But . . . but this isn't over."_

_ Trent and his minions stalked off, leaving Chase and Leo to smirk after them. "That was great!" Leo exclaimed. "Told you that you could stand up for yourself."_

_ "Yeah, I could," Chase said with a smile. "Thank you, Leo."_

_ Chase slung an arm over his cousin's shoulder. The two walked off together as the bell rung, signaling the start of the next class._

* * *

**So, was that okay? Ooh, happy-yet-suspenseful ending, huh? What will happen? Will Chase be able to make it out of there? Enjoy the lighter stuff, because the next chapter won't have a happy ending to it. I'm warning you now because you might want to mentally prepare yourselves for it. In the meantime:**

*** DRAMATIC DISCUSSIONS WITH DOUGLS! ***

**Douglas: I give up! You people **_**apparently **_**can't accept the fact that I do **_**not **_**have porcupine hair. Fine! Believe what you want! But you're still wrong.**

**To guest (****romantic_fangirl): Actually I have three weapons: Adam, Bree, **_**and **_**Chase. Marcus was always meant for the trash heap. And I can do brownies if you want.**

**To AllAmericanSlurp: Nope, didn't catch it. And I'm thankful I didn't. Daphrose has told me some things about you, though . . . *edges away slowly***

**To Dirtkid123: Well of course I'm your favorite. Why wouldn't I be?**

**Now, to everyone else: STOP CHASING ME WITH NEEDLES! Daphrose, tell them to stop!**

**Daphrose: *grins maliciously* Hey, everyone, there's a table full of needles here, free of charge! Feel free to grab one (for use on Douglas Davenport ONLY)!**

**Douglas: Why you little . . . AHHHHH!**

**Daphrose: Have fun, Dougie! *cackles evilly* So, to my dear readers, if you could pull yourself away from chasing Douglas for just a few seconds to review, I would appreciate it! Hopefully the next chapter won't take too long. I'm pretty excited for it. :3 So tell me what you thought if you want, and I'll see you again soon! Bye!**

**Douglas: Hey! Quit it! AHH! DAPHROSE!**

**Daphrose: *laughs quietly while disappearing into the shadows***


	16. Chapter 15: Mortality

**Hi everyone! You're really lucky. Originally I was planning to update tomorrow, but I started writing this chapter and I just couldn't stop. So you get it now instead! Yay! I have been waiting to write this chapter ever since I started this story. Grab the popcorn and play the action music; we're reaching the climax, people! Fight scenes will be happening. Oh yeah!**

**D'aww, my readers know me so well! :3 I loved all your reviews! You guys knew I wouldn't let Chase get out that easy. Well of course not! I hope you're ready for the events of this chapter!**

**Take a look at the title of the chapter and guess what the warning is going to be this time around. There are some deep thoughts about death/life and overall intensity. I have warned you!**

**Please don't kill me! I'm asking you now while you're in a good mood because I updated. Don't kill me! Just . . . slowly and eloquently express your emotions through reviews. Yeah, that'll work! Be nice!**

**That all being said, I don't own Lab Rats or "Wake Me Up" by Avicii. I never will, either. *gasp* SHOCKER! Anywho, enjoy this chapter. Or freak out . . . whatever you'd like . . .**

* * *

*** * * Chapter 15: Mortality * * ***

* * *

Chase walked very slowly down the halls, trying to keep his breathing quiet. His heart pounded harder and faster with each step until he was afraid it would jump right out of his chest. The feeling flowing through his veins was a mixture of both excitement and dread.

"This was easy," Chase mumbled to himself. "Too easy." Chase knew that there was no way he would get a break. Everything bad always happened at the worst times. Chase was afraid to get his hopes up only to have them dashed against the rocks.

The plan had only begun, however. The hardest part was yet to come. Chase took a deep, shaky breath and activated his thermal scans, trying to find life forms anywhere nearby. He walked down the halls, searching behind each door for anything. He also remained aware of any security cameras, molecularkinetically crushing their components before they could see him.

Finally Chase saw what he was hoping for: the glowing colors that represented heat. Chase felt his heart skip a beat as he paused in front of the door. He grabbed the handle and gave it a quick yank, using his super-strength to bust it open.

Chase peered inside to see someone curled up on the floor with their arms wrapped around their legs and their head in their knees. Their brown hair flowed over their shoulders and they didn't even look up.

"Douglas, please," a female voice squeaked. "Haven't you done enough tonight?"

"I haven't done nearly enough," Chase said. "And I would really appreciate it if you would come with me."

Bree lifted her head and a smile came over her face. "Chase!" she yelled, hopping up and running to her brother's arms.

"Hey, Bree," Chase said softly as he wrapped his arms around his sister. He felt his hands press against a sticky liquid that was seeping through Bree's shirt, and he winced.

"I'm fine," Bree said quickly as she broke away. "It's not as bad as it looks, I promise. I just haven't changed my shirt yet. I'm good."

"Are you sure?" Chase asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm fine enough to ask what the heck are you doing, Chase Davenport? Douglas is going to kill you!"

"Not if he doesn't catch me," Chase replied with a smirk. "Leo and I came up with this plan–"

"Leo? Then you know it's doomed to failure!"

"No, listen! I've destroyed the cameras. Douglas is sleeping. I'm going to get everyone else and we're going to get out of here."

"Okay. But what if this doesn't work?"

"Let's not think about that. I've been trying to avoid that idea all night."

Bree nodded her head solemnly. The two carefully walked out of the cell. Chase reactivated his thermal scans and search for another signature. It wasn't long before he found one.

"There's someone behind this door," Chase said. He performed the same routine as before, squashing the handle and basically ripping the door off its hinges.

The person in the room leapt to their feet as soon as the door opened. He stood with his fists raised, but lowered them quickly.

"Chase?" Adam asked, squinting as if not sure it was even his brother.

"Hey Adam," Chase said with a grin.

Adam rushed up to his younger brother and engulfed him in a hug. "It's so good to see you!"

"Adam . . . can't . . . breathe . . ." Chase gasped.

Adam released him and flashed a sheepish grin. "Sorry, bro," he said. "You're so tiny and fragile it's hard _not _to squish you."

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Chase said, shrugging off the classic joke. "We need to find Donald and Leo and Tasha and get out of here!"

"Great!" Adam exclaimed. "You have a plan, right?"

"Of course I have a plan!" Chase insisted. Then to himself he muttered, "I learned after last time."

"Bree, what happened to your back?" Adam asked suddenly, pointing to the red stain between his sister's shoulder blades.

"What do you think?" Bree sighed. "Training 'accident' that our dear 'father' didn't care about."

"I hate Douglas," Adam growled, clenching his fists. "Are you okay?"

"I'm _fine_!" Bree insisted. "Look, we're all hurt, we've all been hurt by Douglas, we all feel sorry for each other, now let's move on!"

Adam and Chase exchanged glances. Bree folded her arms across her chest. "What?" she asked.

"You are a fantastic sister," Chase said simply.

"I know," Bree said smugly. "Now come on! Let's go find Uncle Donald, Tasha, and Leo."

The middle bionic turned and began to stride down the hall, her brown locks dancing around her face and shoulders. Suddenly Bree froze and turned around. She walked back to the boys with her chin resting on her chest.

"You're the one who has the thermal scans," Bree muttered. She lifted her head and gazed right into Chase's eyes. "So what are you waiting for? Lead, leader!"

Chase grinned and obediently started walking down the hall, leading his siblings in search of their other family members. It didn't take long at all. Chase soon found the heat signatures of two people in another room. He broke down the door to see Tasha and Leo sitting on the bench.

"The plan worked!" Leo shouted immediately, hoping up and running over to his cousins. "I knew it would work."

"Great," Tasha sighed. "Now let's get out of here!"

"We've got to find Donald first," Chase reminded her. "Which shouldn't be hard at all. There's another heat signature coming from the cell right next door."

The small group walked over to the next door. Chase repeated his "breaking-down-the-door" system and revealed a sleeping Donald Davenport in the cell. Light snores escaped the tech mogul's mouth.

"Hey Uncle D!" Adam whispered in a sing-song voice as he inched towards the man slumped against the wall. He crouched down beside his uncle and got very close to the side of his head. Without warning, Adam screamed, "Wake up!"

Donald jolted awake, his fists swinging around violently and missing Adam's nose by a fraction of a hair. Chase, Bree, Tasha, and Leo all laughed at his reaction. Donald leaned back and sighed.

"What's going on?" he asked groggily, rubbing his eyes.

"We're here to rescue you, Sleeping Beauty!" Adam said, scooping up his uncle into his arms. "Come on, _Mrs. _Davenport!"

"Adam, put me down!" Donald protested furiously from his spot on Adam's shoulder.

"Fine, fine," Adam grumbled, lowing Donald to the floor.

Donald went through a quick ritual of straightening his shirt and smoothing his hair. He sighed again before turning to face the rest of his family.

"It's so good to see you all," he said with a smile. "Are you okay?"

"More or less," Bree said with a shrug.

"We're well enough to get out of here," Chase added. "Come on, the quicker we get out, the better."

Donald nodded in understanding. The family all headed out of the cell . . . together. It warmed Chase's heart to see everyone together again. He had never even thought about how amazing it was to just be in the same room as your family. Being torn away from them had really caused Chase to think.

The group ran down the halls, looking for the exit. This was the only flaw in Chase's plan: they didn't know where the exit was. But logic served to say that it had to be somewhere. Eventually they would find it. Chase remembered some parts of the halls from when he and Marcus had broken in; if they could find those same halls, Chase was sure they would be able to get out as well.

As the family ran through the halls, Chase felt a bit of – dare he say it – hope rising in his heart. It looked like they might actually make it out. No Triton Apps were activated, no doors were cutting them off, and everyone was here. Chase didn't want to get too hopeful, but . . . it looked like things might actually be in his favor this time. For once.

Chase felt something nagging at the back of his mind. He had wandered down these halls before. They were getting closer to the exit. Chase could feel it.

"I remember coming down here," Chase told his family. "With Marcus. We went down these halls. The exit has to be close."

Everyone's faces lit up and they ran in the direction Chase was leading them. But suddenly they came to a split in the hallway. They could go either left or right. Everyone else turned to look at Chase, but all he could do was scratch his head in frustration.

"I don't know which way to go," he admitted.

"We could each take a different way," Donald suggested. "That way we can see if either hall is a dead end."

"Did you not learn from last time?" Leo asked. "Splitting up never works!"

"We wouldn't really be splitting up," Donald pointed out. "We'd just head down each way a bit to see what's down there."

"I don't want to go to the right," Bree said with a shake of her head.

"You're still on that?" Chase asked.

"Still on what?" Tasha questioned.

"Nothing," Chase muttered. "Bree and I will go to the left. Who wants to join us?"

"I will," Donald offered. "Tasha, Leo, go with Adam to the right."

They obeyed. Each group headed away from each other, going down the long hallways they had been assigned to. Chase threw glances over his shoulder every few seconds, just to make sure he could still see the rest of his family.

"There's really nothing else down here," Bree noted. "And it looks like it goes on for a ways."

Chase was about to answer when a loud clanging noise cut him off. Immediately Chase felt like his veins had turned to ice. He spun around to see exactly what he had feared: down the hall on the side Adam, Tasha, and Leo had taken, one of the walls had moved across and sealed it off. The family had been separated.

Chase super-sped over to the wall while Bree and Donald hung back a bit, confusion etched in their faces. Chase tried to pound on the wall, but it wasn't working. It was somehow built to resist his super-strength. Just great.

"What's going on?" Donald called after him.

"It's Douglas's 'labyrinth,'" Chase shouted back.

Then he heard a slight whistling noise. The same apprehension flooded Chase's body. He turned to see another wall sliding between him and Bree and Donald.

"Bree, come over here!" Chase cried.

Bree didn't seem to quite get the message. She stood there, trying to figure out what was going on. Chase ran up, but he was too late. Through the small crack right before the wall slid into place with a _clang_, Chase saw Donald and Bree run up and try to get through. But they were too late as well.

Chase was alone again. His family members were separated and he didn't know what to do. _Keep going, I suppose_, Chase thought. What else was there to do? At the same time he thought that, another part of the wall slid away as if inviting him to enter. Chase did, walking down the new hallway aimlessly. _Find my family. Get out. _That was all he wanted.

Suddenly Chase began to wonder what had caused the walls to move. They had moved slowly, like they were timed. Not quickly and suddenly, like when they had cut Leo off from Chase and Marcus. So perhaps Douglas wasn't behind this. Or perhaps he was. Chase really had no idea.

As Chase went along, trying to find some idea about where to go, he decided to activate his thermal scans again. Maybe he could find someone. So he did, and almost immediately the heat of a person appeared behind a door just ten feet away from him. Only, this person was lying down and almost appeared to be sleeping. Chase was struck with the sudden thought that perhaps this was Douglas.

Douglas. The man Chase loathed. Right behind that door, in the helpless position of sleep. How hard would it be to . . . no, Chase couldn't do that! Could he? At the very least he could detain his father. He could find his family and make it easy to get out. If Chase could take down the puppet master, the puppets would be free. Slowly, carefully, Chase turned the doorknob. He entered the room, ready for anything.

Inside the room was an elaborate makeup akin to any master control room. A display of computer monitors was in the corner, each showing a different camera angle of the labyrinth. Most were full of static. A large, comfortable chair was near the desk. In the opposite corner was a bed where Chase's father lay sleeping.

It was odd to see Douglas asleep, like any other person would be. It seemed difficult to fathom a crazed maniac _sleeping _just like the rest of humanity. It was strange to watch Douglas being completely normal; so helpless, so vulnerable.

Chase wondered if this would be a low blow. After all, attacking someone in their sleep wasn't very fair. Then again, when had Douglas ever been fair to Chase? The bionic needed a chance to get back at him, and now would probably be his only opportunity.

Before Chase did anything, his eyes fell on a small, watch-like device sitting on the desk. Chase lightly walked over, picked it up, and crushed it in his hands. The Triton App would not be reactivated on his bionics again. Chase would make sure of it.

The bionic walked over to his father's bedside, wondering how to go about this. Whatever he did, he wanted it to make Douglas hurt. Much. Fury blazing in his heart, Chase grabbed his father by the collar and yanked his out of bed. Douglas looked up and blinked sleepily a few times. His eyes widened in horror just as Chase threw him across the room. Douglas slammed into the wall and slumped to the ground.

"Ch-Chase?" he stammered, trying to push himself to his feet. Douglas looked up at the desk, right at the spot where his Triton App watch had been.

"Looking for that?" Chase growled, pointing to the smashed pieces of the watch by his feet.

"Oh," Douglas said slowly. For the first time in his life, Chase saw fear in his father's eyes. Douglas was . . . _scared _of him. And he had good reason to be, Chase realized.

* * *

_"You're a weapon. Hear that, boy? _You . . . are . . . a . . . weapon_. Don't ever forget it."_

* * *

"You hurt me," Chase said as he stormed across the room. He repeated his previous routine. Chase grabbed Douglas's collar and threw him again. "You hurt me. You hurt my siblings. You hurt my family. You hurt everyone I loved!"

* * *

_The last thing he saw was his siblings' broken bodies lying on the rocky ground. _Douglas is right: I_am _a monster.

* * *

Douglas lay on the floor, rubbing his neck and looking at his son. He didn't say a word, and Chase was completely fine with that.

* * *

"_You're just a disappointment . . ."_

* * *

"I have been scared of you my whole life," Chase said as he stood above his father. "How does it feel to be the one scared now, huh, Douglas?"

* * *

"_Do you remember everything you've done . . .?"_

* * *

Chase reached out and grabbed the chair with his molecularkinesis. He threw it at the spot where his father was sitting on the ground. Douglas tried to scoot away and was partially successful, but the chair still caught his right arm.

* * *

"_You've hurt people . . ."_

* * *

"You want to see what I've gone through? All the pain and the fear _you _have caused _me_?"

* * *

"_You're just going to become like Douglas . . ."_

* * *

Douglas squeezed his arm, his face twisting in pain as he looked up at Chase. The bionic telekinetically yanked a computer monitor off the wall. Wires sparked and snapped loudly. Chase threw the monitor at his father. Douglas moved out of the way just in time, sitting up against the foot of his small bed.

* * *

"_Who could ever love you . . .?"_

* * *

"For _years _I've suffered your abuse. Years! And for a long time I thought that I couldn't do anything about it. You taught me to _submit _to you, but I will _not _submit anymore. I am done with this! I will not keep playing your games!"

* * *

"_You don't deserve it . . ."_

* * *

Another computer monitor went flying. Douglas instinctively ducked, and Chase noticed how the first thing his father tried to protect was his hair. Pathetic.

* * *

"_You're just a monster . . ."_

* * *

"Ever since I got out the first time, I've hated myself because I look like you. How sad is that? Someone hates themselves because they're just . . . like . . . you. You called me a monster all my life! Who's the _real _monster here, Douglas? I think we all know! You are beyond salvation. You're sick!"

* * *

_Chase's terrified shrieks were thrown back at him. Nobody could hear. Nobody cared. The wind died down and Chase dropped to his knees, the sobs wracking his body._

* * *

A third monitor crashed into the wall as Chase's rage grew. Chase wasn't planning to kill Douglas; not yet. He had too much to say. His voice rose as he continued to yell at his father.

* * *

"_You think the world will see you that way? They'll think you're a monster. Because guess what Chase: you __are __a monster."_

* * *

"You took everything away from me! My childhood, my family, my _life_ . . . everything! I hate you for it. I've always hated you for it!"

* * *

"_You'll always be a weapon. You'll always be a __monster."_

* * *

Chase was done messing around. Using his molecularkinesis, Chase got a good grip on his father's throat and yanked him to his feet. Taking the torture even further, Chase lifted Douglas off the ground, dangling him in the air.

* * *

"_Monster. Weapon. That's all I am. I'm a weapon. Just a weapon."_

* * *

Douglas clawed at his throat, struggling for the breath Chase was so mercilessly denying him. Chase's grip only strengthened as he watched his father's pain. Douglas looked down at his son, his gaze still hard. Chase had full authority to kill his father right now and Douglas still wouldn't repent.

* * *

"_I wasn't wrong, was I? You're a weapon. You're a monster. You've hurt people. __Without __the Triton App. This was all you, Chase. Look around. This was all _you_."_

* * *

All of a sudden Chase released his grip on his father's throat. Douglas dropped to the ground with a _thud_, coughing and spluttering. Chase turned his body a little to the right, away from Douglas, and clenched his fists.

* * *

_His father only cared about the super-human part of him. In his father's eyes he was a weapon. He was created as a weapon, raised as a weapon, and trained as a weapon._

* * *

"W-What are you doing?" Douglas managed to gasp. "You know what you want to do!"

Chase squeezed his eyes shut. A single tear leaked out from under his eyelids and his knuckles began to turn white.

"Do it!" Douglas shouted furiously. "Kill me!"

* * *

_He was done being a weapon. He was ready to live. He was ready for love._

* * *

"No!" Chase yelled, turning back to face his father. "I will _not _kill you! I will _not _prove that I'm a monster! I will not!"

"I didn't raise you to be a coward," Douglas growled.

"No," Chase replied evenly, straightening himself. "You didn't. You raised me to be a monster and a weapon. But I refuse to be those things. You cannot make me be those things. I am Chase Davenport, and I will be a hero."

"Noble," another voice said. Chase whipped around and Douglas peered in the direction of the door. To their surprise, Marcus was standing there in the doorway. He had one hand clasped to his side and the other on the wall to support himself. His eyes still had the same eerie blue glow in them.

"Noble," Marcus repeated, staggering closer to his father and brother. "But unfortunately, I don't have the same sentiments."

Chase looked back and forth between Douglas and Marcus. Douglas had a bit of a confused expression on his face, but it was still as hard as it had been their entire fight. Marcus had his eyes locked on Douglas. Chase could see the anger boiling just beneath the surface of Marcus's synthetic skin.

"I don't care if this kills me," Marcus said harshly. His hand left his side and raised up a bit. Chase realized that Marcus's fingers were pointed directly at their father. "Goodbye, Douglas."

"No, wait, Marcus, don't," Chase said. Then for some reason unknown even to himself, he stepped between Marcus and Douglas. Chase realized his mistake as soon as the blue fire leapt from Marcus's hand . . . and straight into his outstretched fingertips.

All Chase could hear were his cries of agony. The world around him became a blur as he pulled his hand to his chest, trying to ease the pain. But the pain was everywhere. It shot through him and set his whole body on fire.

There was a loud _crack _and even more pain shot through Chase's head. Somehow his brain pieced together the fact that he was on the ground. Pain was still the prominent idea in his mind, however. He couldn't get rid of it.

"Chase!"

Chase had no idea who screamed his name. The erratic pounding of his heartbeat in his ears was drowning out all the other noises. Darkness slowly consumed him, dominating ever fiber of his being. Now, Chase had fallen into unconsciousness several times before, but this time it was different. It was darker, deeper, and much more . . . final.

* * *

_Chase tried to keep his laughs inside of him. Sometimes he was convinced that he had the weirdest family in the world. Look at them and you would never be able to tell that three of them were abused by their father, two were sold, one was locked up by his own brother, and three used to work at a circus run by a maniac. They appeared to be just like any other normal family._

_ Right now Chase was sitting in the back left corner of their minivan. Leo was beside him. Bree was directly in front of Chase and Adam was sitting next to her. Donald and Tasha were up front with Donald driving. They had all just gone out for dinner. Why? Because that's the kind of thing normal families do._

_ The entire car was shaking. Bree, Adam, and Leo were dancing wildly to the song that played on the radio. Donald even joined in by tapping his hands on the steering wheel. Chase just leaned back and watched the hilarity that ensued. He caught Tasha looking back at him. She winked and he began to laugh._

_ "So wake me up when it's all over!" Bree sang at the top of her lungs, slightly off-key. "When I'm wiser and I'm older!"_

_ "Come on, Chase!" Leo said. "Sing with us!"_

_ "No thanks, I'm good," Chase chuckled. Leo replied with a shrug._

_ "All this time I was finding myself," Adam, Bree, and Leo all sang together, "and I didn't know I was lost!"_

_ The three began to dance wildly to the techno music that blasted through the speakers. Bree threw her arms into the air and waved them wildly. Adam did a weird lasso move and stamped his feet on the ground. Leo clapped his hands to keep in time with the beat. Chase couldn't help but laugh at the crazy display in front of him. He wasn't one to participate in such silly things, but he sure did enjoy watching it._

_ It went on for a couple of minutes as the song continued to play. The dancing got crazier and crazier and Chase could feel the car shaking beneath them. He figured all the other drivers on the highway must think they were insane. Chase was actually okay with that._

_ When the song ended, everyone began to laugh. Donald looked into his mirror at the kids, who were all talking about their crazy dance moves. Chase continued to sit there, smiling and shaking his head._

_ Why do joyful things never last?_

_ There was a loud screeching of tires, several honking horns, and lights that flashed through the windows. The car began to swerve violently as Donald spun his steering wheel, but it was too late. Something slammed into the side of the Davenports' car. Terrified shrieks were silenced by airbags and shattering glass. Chase closed his eyes._

* * *

_Lights. Flashing lights. All around him. Voices. Quiet, hushed voices. Some frightened and some soothing. Movement. Someone was picking him up. He was being lifted. People. He could tell. There were people around him. People he loved. He could do nothing._

_ Chase closed his eyes again._

* * *

_Chase woke up with a start. He looked around at the white walls around him. He was lying on a bed in the center of the room. It looked suspiciously like a hospital room. _Probably because it is one, dummy, _Chase thought to himself. He glanced around and noticed his uncle sitting in the corner._

_ "Donald?" Chase croaked. "What's going on?"_

_ "Chase, you're awake!" Donald exclaimed, darting up. "How do you feel?"_

_ "Um, okay," Chase said. "I dunno . . ." Chase looked up at his uncle and realized that Donald's nose was bandaged. "What happened?" _

_ "Do you remember anything?" Donald asked._

_ "Uh . . ." Chase said, trying to think. "Oh, yeah! Did we crash?"_

_ "Yes," Donald sighed._

_ "Is everyone else okay?" Chase asked, panic rising in him. What had happened to his family?_

_ "Chase, relax, they're fine," Donald assured him. "Leo got some glass in his shoulder, Tasha had whiplash, Bree broke her leg, Adam got a slight concussion, and I broke my nose. But it's all pretty minor. It doesn't look like any of us have anything permanent or anything that will affect us for a long time."_

_ Chase winced to hear that his family was suffering so much. It took a few minutes for another not-so-selfless thought to cross his mind. "What about me?"_

_ "Actually, we're not sure about you. You seem fine, but you've been unconscious for a while."_

_ "For how long?"_

_ "Let's see," Donald said, looking down at his watch. "It's 1:06 in the morning right now, so I'd say . . . about five and a half hours? You might have a concussion like Adam. They're still trying to figure it out."_

_ "Oh," Chase said, leaning back into the surprisingly comfortable hospital bed. He let out a breathy laugh. "Can anything ever go _right _for me? It's like the universe has just doomed me to pain."_

_ "Yeah, you're pretty unlucky, kid," Donald said, patting Chase's leg. "Maybe I should stay away from you. You're rubbing off on us."_

_ The two of them laughed together. For a few seconds everything was silent. Then another thought crossed Chase's mind._

_ "What about the crash?" Chase asked suddenly. "I mean, we weren't the only ones in it. What happened?"_

_ "Some teenage girl was texting and driving, from what the authorities can tell," Donald said with a sigh. "She lost control and crashed into us. She . . ." Donald trailed off._

_ "She didn't survive, did she?" Chase asked. Donald shook his head solemnly._

_ Again the silence reigned in the small hospital room. Wait, hospital room. Bionics. Oh boy._

_ "Donald," Chase asked quickly, glad to have an excuse to change the subject. "What about our . . . you know?" Chase made motions towards his neck, hoping his uncle understood. He did._

_ "The police have already been here," Donald assured his nephew. "They've explained everything and it doesn't look like there will be any problems with your treatments."_

_ "Good," Chase sighed. "And everyone is okay?"_

_ "I wouldn't quite say that everyone is _okay_," Donald said hesitantly. "We're alive. And we'll all be fine eventually. You were the last one to wake up. Although my beautiful nose has been quite tragically disfigured." Donald scowled and gingerly touched the bandage in the center of his face._

_ "I'm sure it will be fine," Chase said with a chuckle._

_ "That's what the doctors said," Donald told him. "And it'd better be. I plan to sue this place if anything goes wrong."_

_ Chase laughed, which caused him a surprising amount of pain in his abdomen. He abruptly stopped and chose to grin instead._

_ "Well," Donald said slowly, looking around, "if you don't mind, I think I'm going to go check on everyone else. Are you okay in here?"_

_ "Yeah, I'm good," Chase said with a wave of his hand. "Shouldn't you be letting someone know that I'm awake, though?"_

_ "Oh, yeah, probably a good idea," Donald replied sheepishly. "I'll do that on my way out. Feel better."_

_ "You too," Chase called after his uncle as he left._

_ In those few minutes before doctors came into Chase's room, he chose to contemplate the crash. He thought about it, going over and over the incident in his mind. It had all happened so fast. And for one person, it had _ended _way too quickly._

_ Just because she couldn't wait for one stupid text. Chase thought about how horribly foolish that sounded. Risking your life because your friend is telling you about her new clothes or your boyfriend says he loves you for the billionth time. Then again, it was a mistake anyone could make. Donald never said how old the girl was, but Chase realized that she was probably around Bree's age. That could have easily been Bree. Or him._

_ Life is such a fragile thing. We think we've got it down pat, but it turns out we don't. We think we're in control, but it turns out we're not. Life is a small flame, burning and flickering weakly as it slowly dies out. If we're not careful, it could be snuffed out too soon._

_ Every day something was going tragically wrong. Someone's flame was snuffed out. Be it by a silly mistake we make, a mistake some else makes, or an injury or illness no fault of our own, life disappears quickly. It's such a beautiful and rare gift, life is. We should enjoy it well._

_ As the doctors entered Chase's room and began talking to him and examining him, Chase thought about his own life. He didn't want to think about death; it wasn't a pleasant subject. But yet, it was something worth contemplating._

_ How would he go out? Would he be remembered? It seemed that the end goal of life is to be remembered afterwards. Everyone is so set on making their mark on the world. Yet, don't we do that every day in our lives? We touch our friends and families in ways we can't explain._

_ That girl, whoever she may, meant something to someone. She was loved by the people in her life. There would be people who cried because she is now gone from the world. Somebody was sad for her._

_ Though Chase grew up with little love, he knew he had love now. People genuinely cared about him, and that was all that he could ask for. How long would Chase live in this world? He didn't know. But he did know that he would make a lasting impact with the people he touched here and now. The future was uncertain. Chase didn't know how he would die. But he wouldn't think about that. He would enjoy life while he had it._

_ Because the only thing predictable about life, is its unpredictability._

* * *

**So I ended with a quote from Ratatouille. SUE ME! By the way, I got that last line from Remy in Ratatouille, so all rights go to Disney! And deep stuff, too, huh? Um, how'd you like it? Here's a treat: who do you guys think shouted Chase's name at the very end? I probably won't ever tell you, but I'd love to hear your guesses. :3**

**And now it's time for . . .**

**Douglas: WOULD YOU PEOPLE LEAVE ME ALONE?!**

**Daphrose: Alright, Douglas, in here! *shoos Douglas into a room and locks the door* There we go! Now all the crazed fangirls are outside. But you still have to answer questions! Through the window, now, come on!**

**Douglas: Are you kidding me? Fine!**

**To Guest: Sorry, Adam, Bree, and Chase aren't for sale. World domination is priceless, my friend. And to answer your second question, I have as many hideouts as I need. Think about that.**

**To ****Lady Cougar-Trombone****: Well I think it's safe to say that **_**I **_**am the epically more awesome Douglas.**

**To ****Snooptastic****: Ugh, wow you're violent! And thorough. It took me all week to recover. Thanks a lot!**

**There, done. And by the way, people, I sleep because I'm HUMAN! Believe it or not, even evil geniuses need their beauty rest. And stop pounding on the door! Daphrose, go calm them down.**

**Daphrose: Yeah, I'm not going out there. I have a feeling they might want to tear me limb from limb after that cliffhanger.**

**Douglas: What?! So I'll have to stay in here with **_**you **_**until you decide to update?**

**Daphrose: Uh, yup, it looks that way.**

**Douglas: This day keeps getting worse and worse!**

**Daphrose: Oh, be quiet! Be grateful I didn't bring needles in here. *approaches window* So hi guys! Please don't kill me. I know that was a pretty bad cliffhanger and I . . . have no excuse. Leave a review telling me what you thought about it! But, um, keep it peaceful? Maybe? Urg, who am I kidding? I won't be getting peaceful reviews for a while. -_- Whatever. See you guys soon!**


	17. Chapter 16: Angel

**Geez, well if you people kill me, I won't be able to finish the story! STAND DOWN! I'm begging you! Douglas and I are trying to figure out which country to flee to until this all blows over. I mean, seriously people!**

**Okay, so, this chapter is **_**very **_**different from anything I have ever written before. I'll be honest: I'm pretty nervous about it. If you really don't like the concept, skip over this chapter and wait for the next one. I wouldn't recommend that, but theoretically you can. But this is what I wanted to write, and **_**I **_**will make the final decision, you understand? **

**This chapter also ended up a lot shorter than recent chapters. I didn't have quite as much material to work with. But I suppose that's a good thing, because you get this chapter sooner.**

**THANK YOU TO ALLAMERICANSLUR! She helped me with the idea for a flashback, which I was **_**really **_**struggling with. I hope I did your idea justice, Slurp! Now to the rest of you: go read her stories! NOW! (Or after you finish mine. :P)**

**Okay, so for those of you who were hoping I would resolve everything . . . yeah, this chapter might not be your favorite. I don't own Lab Rats. I do own Cera (you say it just like "Sarah"). Enjoy! Or . . . don't. Again, I'm pretty nervous!**

* * *

*** * * Chapter 16: Angel * * ***

* * *

Chase opened his eyes slowly. Something felt very off. He felt lighter somehow, and the air felt different. It was warm and inviting. It was . . . well, it was hard to explain. It was just different. That's all there was to it.

As Chase got a good look at his surroundings, he realized that he had no surroundings. There was nothing to his right or to his left. Nothing above him and nothing below him. Nothing on any side. It was just utter . . . emptiness.

Chase held up his hand mechanically and squinted as he studied it. It seemed somewhat transparent, like he could pass right through it. For some reason, Chase didn't panic. There was an odd sort of calm that enveloped him. Perhaps it was the air. The warm, gentle, soothing air.

"Okay," Chase said slowly to the empty space around him, "I know I've made this mistake before, but I'm pretty sure I'm actually dead this time."

"Not quite yet, young Davenport."

Chase turned his body around and gasped. Standing before him – or rather, floating before him – was a large creature. It was beautiful in a way Chase couldn't explain. The robes it wore were pure white, and light radiated from it. It looked powerful and majestic and suddenly Chase felt small – something Adam would dismiss as completely normal.

"You're an angel," Chase squeaked out. It was not a question.

"What were you expecting?" the being said in a powerful voice. "A baby with wings? We are tragically misrepresented on the Valentine's Day cards."

The angel let loose a tinkling sound that someone resembled a laugh. Then Chase realized that the words the angel had spoken weren't in English. Or really, any language at all. Rather, it was a beautiful noise that Chase somehow managed to decipher as words. This whole thing was very strange.

"Who are you, anyway?" Chase asked. He wasn't sure why he said that, but he did. He wanted to know.

The angel appeared to think for a moment. "It is hard to say," she – Chase decided to call it a she because of the feminine voice and long, flowing hair – said. "Humans like to classify things and put them in nice, dainty boxes. It's not so simple where I am from. If you must call me something, you may call me Cera. That is easy enough for your tongue to pronounce, yes?"

"Cera," Chase repeated. "That's a pretty name."

"Hardly. But by your standards, I suppose it is."

"So, Cera, if I'm not dead, and you're an angel, then is this all a dream?"

Cera let out a sigh. Chase had determined that it was best to stop second-guessing himself on the noises she made. Sure, they weren't human, but he could still tell what they represented on human terms. So he would think of her words as if they were in English.

"You're not dead, little one," she said in a soothing voice. "At least, not _yet_. But you are closer than you ever have been before. This is a place we like to call 'the middle.'" The angel paused and sighed again before continuing, "Very few every return to earth from the middle."

"What?" Chase gasped. Fear filled his – well, he didn't really have a body. It filled his soul.

"Hush now," Cera said gently. "No need to be afraid."

"What do you mean, few return?" Chase asked. "What is this place for?"

"This is the middle. When someone is dying but is still technically alive, they come here. Then when they actually die on earth, they return home with me or whoever is escorting them."

"So I'm pretty much dead," Chase mumbled.

"Theoretically there is a chance you could survive," Cera said. "But it doesn't happen often."

Chase took a deep, shuddering breath and clenched his fists. So he was dying. Just great. All the work to get out had been for nothing. Killed by an android! A stupid android! And what about his family? His family . . .

"No, wait, I can't go back yet!" Chase pleaded. "My family, they need me! Adam and Bree, they're my siblings! I'm their leader! Donald and Tasha and Leo . . . they need me to! Please! I can't die!"

"Chase," Cera said sadly, "that's not for me to decide."

"But I can't!" Chase cried, desperation filling his body. "Please!"

"Chase, calm down," Cera said softly. "No need to get yourself worked up. There's a plan for you, and whether you like it or not, it's for the best. You just need to calm down right now."

Chase sighed and put his head in his hands. He would never get to say goodbye to his family. The realization hit him like a bus. He would never get another chance to say he loved them. Chase could only hope that they knew.

"What a dumb way to die," Chase sighed.

"I think it was quite impressive," Cera said. "Sacrifice is something we highly value here. As well as forgiveness."

Chase let out a curt laugh. "Hate to break it to you, but I didn't forgive Douglas."

"I know," Cera replied with what Chase imagined was a shrug. "I was sort of subtlety implying that you should."

"I don't think I ever could," Chase growled.

"What kind of an attitude is that?"

"An appropriate one, I would think. Do you not know the things he did to me?"

"No, I know," Cera assured him. "But I also know all the good things he's done for you. There are more than you want to admit, Chase. Douglas is cruel and cold and probably not someone we would really want, but he is still another priceless soul, just like you. And believe it or not, he is worthy of forgiveness."

"Yeah, right," Chase scoffed.

"Douglas cares more than you would think," Cera said in a voice that almost seemed sad. "You've only seen the surface of your father. He has many more layers that I know about. Layers you have never seen."

"I don't believe it."

"Fine, I'll show you," Cera said boldly.

The angel moved her hands up and a small black hole appeared nearby. Chase approached it and looked inside. Slowly it began to swirl around, and the black gave way to different colors. In seconds Chase was able to interpret the picture he was looking at. It was . . . himself?

It was Chase, lying in the middle of the ground and still twitching. Douglas was against the wall, his eyes open wide with shock. Marcus was on his knees, his hands pressed to his temples. Nonetheless, the android also looked quite surprised.

Without a word Douglas crawled over to his unconscious son. He looked up at Marcus, his gaze a mix between a glare and a questioning stare. Marcus just blinked a few times and winced.

"How could you do that?" Douglas growled.

"I didn't mean to," Marcus whispered hoarsely. "I was trying to hit you."

"But why?" Douglas asked.

"Because I hate you too!" Marcus barked with the little bit of strength he had. "You never treated me as anything more than a worthless experiment. And just the other day you said I was only a training device. I am nothing in your eyes."

"No, you're an essential component of my plan," Douglas said as he scanned Chase's body.

"Oh, that makes me feel so much better," Marcus said sarcastically.

Douglas was silent for a few moments as he picked up his son's wrist and checked for pulse. "I've got to save him," the evil genius said quietly.

"Of course . . . of course you're desperate to save your precious weapon," Marcus said through gritted teeth.

"He's more than just a weapon!" Douglas shouted. Marcus froze, his eyes holding a confused look. Douglas bowed his head. In a voice that nearly inaudible, he added, "He's my son."

The small portal-like object Chase was looking into folded in on itself and disappeared. Chase turned his body to face Cera, but he kept his head down.

"Your father loves you," Cera said gently.

"That wasn't real," Chase growled. "It wasn't. It can't be. I'm just a weapon to him! I always have been! There's no way he actually said that."

"But he did, Chase. That took place just seconds after you were knocked out. Of course, that was a while ago, but it still happened."

"But . . . but Douglas only sees me as a weapon! That's all he's even seen me as!"

"That's all he told you," Cera corrected. "He never wanted you to know how much he cares."

"There . . . is . . . no . . . way," Chase insisted. "There's no way!"

"He's trying to save you right now."

"What do you mean?"

"Your father is attempting to save your life right now. If you leave the middle and return to earth, it will be because of Douglas. So whether you like it or not, your life is in his hands."

"Great," Chase groaned. "Now he can do whatever he wants to me."

"Yes," Cera replied. "And that 'whatever he wants' will be to save his son. Douglas is really trying, Chase. I can see him. He's falling apart right now with worry. He wants you back."

"This doesn't make any sense," Chase mumbled, putting a hand on his forehead.

All of a sudden, Chase felt an odd sensation wrap around his body. He felt even lighter than before and he felt as if he was fading. "Cera, what's happening?" he cried.

"It looks like you might be coming back with me," Cera replied.

"What? No!" Chase screamed. "Please, I can't go! Th-They need me! A-Adam and Bree! And Leo! Cera, no, stop it!"

"I'm not in control of it, Chase."

"No!" Chase yelled. "I-I'm not ready! I'm not done! Please!"

Cera tried to take Chase's hand, but he pulled back, shouting his protests. If he was capable of it, tears would be streaming down his face. He couldn't leave his family. He couldn't.

"Chase, please, come with me," Cera pleaded. "It is much happier up there. You won't even worry about your siblings once you're there."

"I know," Chase mumbled. "But I'm not ready for the happiness. I don't deserve it yet. They still need me!"

"Chase, that's not for me to decide," Cera said again, "and it's not for you to decide, either."

Chase felt Cera put a gentle hand on his shoulder. Chase tried to shake it off, but he couldn't. A tiredness, a slow ache was slowly engulfing his body. Cera seemed to notice, because she turned to look at him.

Suddenly Cera began to fade. Chase tried to question it, but he was at a loss for words. Was this what it was like to finally die? Chase's eyelids got heavier and heavier. He tried to keep them open, but he couldn't. Chase slipped back into a blissful, peaceful, painful darkness.

* * *

_Chase stood up and walked across the room. Back and forth, back and forth. It was some form of self-prescribed physical therapy to help get his leg back into shape. Chase was happy that it wasn't hurting nearly as much as it had been before._

_ It had been a few weeks since Chase had broken his leg. It was healing rather well. The fact that Chase didn't have training helped, he was sure. Chase was actually quite surprised that Douglas had let him take it off. That was precious time wasted in his father's eyes._

_ Still, the training would start up again today. Chase continued to pace around his small track, getting ready for all the trials that would come that day. The thirteen-year-old had been dreading the start of training; Douglas had promised him that it would be even worse than before. They would have to work extra hard to make up for all the lost time._

_ Chase left his room at the time he had been told to come. He walked down the halls slowly, wincing at the slight pain that still shot up his right calf with ever step. At this point Chase was happy to be bionic; a normal human would still be on crutches at this stage. Chase was practically fully healed._

_ The all-too-familiar room came into Chase's view too soon. It made the young teen realize just how long it had been since he had trained. Usually he came in here multiple times every day, but he hadn't stepped foot in his father's lab since he had broken his leg._

_ Douglas was standing at the controls. He appeared to be lost in his thoughts as Chase entered the room. A part of Chase wondered if he could sneak out before his father noticed._

_ "Chase."_

_ Well, so much for that plan. Chase walked closer to Douglas, who finally looked up from his computers. The young boy started fiddling with his fingers, wondering what would come next._

_ "Are you ready to start your training again?" Douglas asked._

_ "I dunno," Chase said quietly._

_ "Don't mumble!" Douglas snapped._

_ Chase gulped and nodded. "Sorry."_

_ "Here are your glasses. Up into the simulator. It's a typical mission: destroy as much as you can without getting caught by authorities. You'd better remember how to do it right." Chase was quite surprised that his father didn't add a, 'Not that you ever did it right before.'_

_ Chase didn't respond. Instead he simply took the glasses, put in an earpiece, and stepped up to the platform, prepared to start the same routine that he had been so happy to catch a break from. Chase wished he could break his leg again, but he didn't know if Douglas would be quite as merciful a second time._

_ The city that appeared before Chase wasn't one he recognized. It wasn't large; there were no skyscrapers. It was instead your average suburban town, classy and laid-back with friendly people flooding the streets. Sometimes Chase hated these kinds of towns even more than the big ones. It was so pleasant that it made it hard to destroy._

_ "Get to work, Chase," Douglas snapped through the earpiece._

_ Chase winced and sighed. He was going to have to do this. Chase started with the hotel. He tried to avoid hurting as many people as he could, but it was difficult. It was hard to juggle doing enough damage so Douglas would be pleased – not that he really ever was pleased, anyway – and not doing enough damage to seriously hurt anyone._

_ The screams of people as they fled from him sent an icy shiver through Chase's body. Cries were heard as people watched him punch down the walls of the old hotel. Chase wanted to break down and plead with them. _It's not me! _he wanted to shout. _It's my father! Please! I don't _want _to do this!

_Tears entered Chase's eyes, but he could do nothing about them. He couldn't do anything but mindlessly destroy everything in his path. He was forced to think and behave like a sociopath. Just great._

_ Chase ran down the street, having been finished with the hotel. He made short work of a few cars – Douglas would sometimes commend him on extra effort like that – and headed for the bank down the road._

_ Unfortunately for Chase, he wasn't paying enough attention to where he was going. Without warning, his body tumbled forward and fell straight to the ground. Chase looked around, a bit dazed at first. He realized that he had tripped on a bike that someone had carelessly left in the road._

_ The bionic hopped to his feet, but he quickly cried out. The pain in his right leg was renewed and caused him an impressive amount of discomfort. Chase tried to walk but found that he couldn't. Every bit of weight that was placed on his leg only served to cause him more pain. Chase dropped to his knees, even though he knew what it would cost him._

_ The virtual environment disappeared. Chase glanced up to see Douglas with his arms folded across his chest. Chase heaved a sigh, knowing what was coming next. He was already yelling at himself for it. _Brought down by a bike? How did you not see it? What are you, some kind of idiot?

_"I'm sorry!" Chase shouted before his father got the chance to say anything. "I broke my leg! What do you want from me? Even with bionics, I'm not invincible! It's just the way things are!"_

_ "I know," Douglas muttered, catching Chase off-guard. "And I think I'm the one who should be sorry."_

_ "Wait, _what_?" Chase asked, making sure he hadn't misheard his father. There was no way Douglas just apologized!_

_ "You weren't ready yet," Douglas said, obviously reluctant to repeat the word. "Broken legs need longer to heal than that, even with your bionics. You get one more week off, and after that we can try again. We'll ease our way back into it when you're ready."_

_ Douglas walked out of the room without another word. Chase just stood there, eyes wide with amazement. Did his father really just say that?_

_ "Um, okay?" Chase replied to the man who had already left the room. Slowly Chase began to head back to his bedroom, wondering about his father's strange behavior._

* * *

**I know, not exactly my best chapter. But oh well. You're probably angrier because I left you at a pretty incoherent ending, didn't I? What do you think happened? What do you think **_**will **_**happen? By the way, I'm not sure if you guys knew this or not, but there are approximately two more chapters of I'm a Monster. It's wrapping up, people!**

**Okay, so this chapter was a bit strange, I'll admit. If you don't believe in angels or stuff, I'm sorry. Please don't rant about it in the reviews. Like I said, you can just pretend this chapter never happened, if you want. Frankly, this chapter doesn't match up **_**completely **_**with my beliefs either (although I find it **_**theoretically **_**possible). It was purely for literary purposes, okay? Lots of TV shows and movies do the "guardian angel" thing. I'm just asking that you don't hate on me because of this.**

**We have time for a few "Discussions with Douglas" questions before we flee from the fangirls and all of you who have decided to be temporary fangirls because of these cliffhangers.**

**Douglas: Man, I thought I would get a break this time around! Alright, let's get this over with. Again.**

**To AllAmericanSlurp: Geez, I'm replying, I'm replying! And I have just one question: are you writing this from a mental hospital? I'm fairly sure you are. And if you're not, I'd suggest finding one. I think you need it. By the way, it was fun to watch daphrose read your review. She nearly had a seizure from all the semicolons you used.**

**To RazaraTheFirst: May I just say, your avatar picture is the most spectacular thing I have ever seen. And hit her in the heart!**

**To Guest: I refuse to watch ponies. I absolutely refuse.**

**Now if you'll kindly excuse me, somehow I wound up doing travel arrangements for our whole "fleeing the country" thing.**

**Daphrose: Yeah, get on that! They're coming through the window! And to everyone else: so . . . what did you think? I know you probably hate me even more now. Review and let me know what you thought! I am prepared for all the crazed and angry reviews. Bring it. **

**Also, friendly warning, if you have something to say to Douglas, say it soon! He'll only be around until the end of I'm a Monster. Just a couple more chapters! One of which I will try to post very soon. Bye!**

***runs from all the angry fangirls***


End file.
